Iced Black Tea Lemonade Sweatened
by cruz29
Summary: Don't know where this is going but I feel inspired. What I know so far is that this story is an implied G!P. Its bout young people co-parenting a child together. Oh and writing mistakes are my own and I don't own OUAT.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _I am trying to find something to say…but I cant find the words to express myself. Hell I don't even know what I am feeling. Its like I have this rats nest of emotions all tangled and balled in knots. I want to be happy. I want to be happy for you. I want to be happy with you as a friend. Every time I try to just settle my mind on that one feeling it feels as if I want to peel my skin off. I want to rip my flesh with the anger and desperation I feel inside. I hate it. I hate me. You probably wont understand this, because I have not given you any idea what is going on in my head. In my defense I don't even know what's going on in it._

 _I love you, Regina. I know that this is a horrible way to profess my love for you, but I couldn't take being rejected again. You probably expect me to say "I loved you from the first time I saw you"; well I didn't. Truthfully the first time I actually saw you were at homecoming freshman year. At the time I just want to fuck you, but you turned me down when many girls never would have. While my ego and… well other things, were deflated I respected your will to deny me. The last girl to deny me was Katie Smith in the 4_ _th_ _grade. At that moment I knew you were different, but I didn't love you._

 _Little did you know your denial just spurred a fire to have you. So I pulled up my big girl pants put all my effort into having you. I flirted. I begged. I pulled out all the tricks in my arsenal to have you. I spent literally $5,000 on trying to make you give in, but still you denied me. Finally I just gave up. You just weren't interested. Internally I was angry like really angry. That's why I started treating you badly for a few months. I hated you for not wanting me, because everybody did, though that is not a good enough reason._

 _Remember that one day after school I was flirting with some slut. I don't remember who it was, but I know I hit it a few times. You came to me to talk about something in private, but I blew you off. When you kept bugging me to talk I snapped. I told you to basically fuck off and whatever you had to say was un-important. I called you a prude and embarrassed you in front of everyone. You then ran away crying while everyone laughed. I know it hard believe, but I felt bad. I didn't mean to make you cry. If I actually cared I wouldn't have treated you the way I did. For that I am truly sorry. I would literally do anything to make it up to you._

 _I blame it on myself that whatever friendship we had fell apart. I was too greedy and selfish to see that I would rather have you as a friend than nothing at all. I don't blame you. I cant. You did nothing wrong. From that day on I would look at you from across the quad and lament at the fact that I couldn't just walk across to say hi to you. I think I tried once. I got close and smiled, but before I could do anything the sight of your new boyfriend Robin kissing your cheek…devastated me. I quickly turned around with my tail between my legs. You seemed happy. I couldn't ruin that._

 _To numb the disappointment I started dating Lilly. She was beautiful, fun, and outgoing. Most of all, she filled the spot I had for you originally designated for you… at least for a moment anyway. As the relationship grew, but I knew she wasn't you. Maybe it was guilt or the notion that if I tried hard enough she would become you. My mind started mind started to wander though and my heart was cheating on her. I started to make her you. I know that sound stalkerish and crazy, but it's the only way I know how to describe what I was thinking. I literally would imaging it was your hand, lips, body I was in love with every day._

 _Yes it was at this point that I started to realize that I loved the person you were. I loved that you turned me down. I loved that you were stubborn. I loved the way you call me an idiot. I loved the way you smiled. I loved the way I could just be content just looking at you. I remember at Ruby's Party I spent the whole night watching you. You were just so beautiful. You hair was lightly curled and your make up was just perfect. I purposefully ditched Lilly when I saw you head outside. I couldn't just let you go. I had no idea what I was going to say or do, but I had to follow you._

 _I don't know what I was expecting to happen we hadn't talked in almost a year. So I wasn't surprised when I attempted to talk to you I was met with hostility and you leaving. I don't know what posseted me to, but I followed and grabbed your wrist. I needed us to figure this out. All you wanted to do was yelling and tell me I was a piece of shit, which I deserved. After all this time of just longing I couldn't hold myself back. I kissed you. I put every ounce of passion I could muster into this one kiss. It only came to a shock to me when you kissed me back. Then next thing I know I am in bed with you taking off your clothes. I had never felt so achy in my life. I only hoped you felt the same way and would just let me relieve that ache. It was the best moment of my life._

 _The next morning you were gone. I was disappoint and heartbroken. I had hoped that something happened. Not in a bad way, but like you had a curfew. When I got to your house and you came to the door I knew. I knew you were going to reject me…again. I meant nothing. I begged and pleaded before, but this time I wanted you to see I cared. That you were more than just a notch in my belt you were the girl I wanted to be with, but you just slammed the door in my face._

 _I just can't do this anymore. It's been three months. I can officially say I am broken. You have broken me. Every day I find myself becoming more depressed and dull. The company of others is nothing compared to you. I broke up with Lilly, because it wasn't fair to her. I don't eat. I hardly sleep. I just am functioning…to live._

 _I am not writing this to make you feel bad. I would never want you feel bad. I'm just writing this to tell you that I'm done. I understand you don't want me. I understand that no matter how much I want to love you it will never be enough, because you don't love me. So with this painful realization that I will never have you I am writing to tell you I'm leaving. I can't be here in Storybrooke looking at all the places you have been. It's killing me._

 _I am moving to Arizona to live with my grandmother. My parents thought it would be a great idea to stay with her and just get away from here. At first I was angry thinking they were trying to get rid of me. Even my close friends agreed with them. Then yesterday at our last assembly they played a video from freshman year with me in it. I was so vibrant and full of life, and then they showed me again of video only taken weeks ago. I looked dead and suicidal. That's not me but yet it is. I can't go on like this Regina I will kill myself. So I am going hopefully I can move on and not dwell on these feelings._

 _I don't know why I am writing this to you. You have made it clear how you feel about me. Maybe there is a part of me that believes that somewhere in you there is a part that still cares. That if I write this you will chase me like in the sappy movies you love to watch. Maybe it's just for my closer as ways to say good-bye to a life that we have lived._

 _I mean isn't that what graduating is all about, Change? The people you once knew becoming distance memories. The childish notions that change can't happen if you don't let it. Well it does happen and if I don't change my life will be nothing. And so will yours…_

 _So grow please. Grow into a sophisticated, well-educated woman that can care for herself. Don't become dependent on anyone to take care of you or your own. You are so strong and I've had the privilege to see it. Don't let anyone one dictate your path. But most of all find someone who loves you. Make sure they open doors for you. Make sure they hold your hand. Make sure they tell you how beautiful you are every day. They should take care of you when you're sick, sad, mad, and stressed. Whoever it is must treat you like a queen, because… that's what I would do._

 _Good-by Regina…_

 _E_

Salty hot tears hit the hand written line paper as she red over the words then glanced at the pink plus sign. Regina couldn't hold them back any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma

"So I have been thinking?" Emma looked up at her platinum blond colleague. "We should go out." Emma couldn't hold the snicker back. "What's so funny?"

"You don't even know me." Emma leaned back in her chair. "I mean I have only been here for 2 months. You barely know my name or if I am even interested in woman and yet you asked." The other woman was now fidgeting and uncomfortably staring at her lap. Emma Just laughed; "just so you know I do like woman." the blond lifted her head up with a spark of hope, "and while I admire the courage it took for you to ask me out. It would be wrong of me to agree to go out with you while I am broken." Now it was the blonds turn snicker.

"We're all a little broken Emma, but it doesn't mean you are broken forever."

"While that's true, it would be wrong of me to agree to go out with you when I still deeply love this woman." Emma said sadly.

"Why?" In that moment the two met eyes "Why do you love someone who ultimately doesn't love you?"

"It's my own fault she doesn't love me. I am a player, a cheater and a bully. I am someone who doesn't care about anyone else as long as I get laid. She doesn't love me, because I was too stupid to realize that all I wanted in a woman was her. When I finally admitted that I cared, and loved her… I was too late. She had put these walls up that I could never penetrate and the rejection finally weighed so heavy on me that I was literally dying being so close to her." Emma could feel the tears building, "It's not you, and it's not her. It literally me that caused this."

Regina

"Hello Regina, it's wonderful to see you again. " The doctor said as she entered the room. "How are you and the little one feeling?"

"We are doing wonderful, thank you for asking." Regina's mother who was sitting next to her gave a confirming nod as well. At first Cora was upset and angry to hear her daughter had been so irresponsible to throw her future away by getting pregnant. In fact she was so angry at Regina that she had kicked the young woman out. For a good month she was so upset she wanted to hear anything that had to do with Regina. That was until one day she found her disheveled broken daughter shamefully sitting on a cold plastic chair of the waiting room of the hospital. Cora could see her daughter was malnourished and depressed.

" _Regna!?" Cora's mother instinct kicked in, "is everything alight? Is the baby okay?" Regina looked up into her mother's eyes tear being fought back._

" _What do you care?" the dark haired mother to be said. In that moment Cora realized she cared. She really cared not just for her daughter, but for her grandchild._

" _Regina...I'm…Just tell me what's wrong and I will help." Cora pleaded. For a second Regina seemed resistant but eventually gave in._

" _I don't know what's wrong." Finally the tears she had been holding started to fall. Cora rushed to hold her daughter to comfort her "Some-something is wrong th-ough. I-I-I can feel it and no-no one is help-ing me." Regina balled harder._

" _Sssh, Its okay sweetheart I'm here now." Cora grabbed her daughters face, "Listen to me Regina, you need to stop crying. I know it's hard, but if you continue it might stress the baby out and hurt it. Okay?" Regina nodded trying to control herself, "I will be right back." Cora proceeded to talk to the receptionist. "Excuse me, but could your tell Dr. Larkin that Cora Mills is here to collect. She will know what that means." Cora only waited a few minutes when a tall white haired woman arrived._

" _Cora," the woman said happily, "it's been awhile since we have talked."_

" _It truly has been," Cora Smiled, "yes, Ellen it has been a while and I would love to sit and chat, but I unfortunately did not come for a visit." The merely nodded acknowledging the business tone in her voice. "My daughter, Regina, is pregnant and believes something is terribly wrong do you mind taking a look. She hasn't been seen yet and she is very nervous and scared. I fear the stress is causing some major health issues." Dr. Larking checked Regina out and found the baby to be fine at the moment but found Regina to be undernourished and over stressed. She prescribed some prenatal supplements recommended and rest, lots of rest._

"That's great to hear." The doctor stated putting on her gloves. "So are you ready to see if the little one is a boy or a girl?"

"Yes," bother Regina and Cora said together. They all chat for a moment as the doctor searched for the particular area that would reveal the babies sex. Staring at the screen they both observed the baby's privates.

"It's a boy," Cora spoke as tears stared running down her's and Regina's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the support. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I am Falling asleep to get something out.

* * *

Emma

"It's about time you woke up." Emma clambered into the kitchen. Her grandmother was sitting at the table calmly reading the newspaper.

"Yea, sorry. I got home so late." Her grandmother folded her paper and placed it on the table.

"I think we should talk Emma," Emma visibly swallowed. She hated confrontation with her grandmother. Maybe it was due to the respect or out of wanting approval from the matriarch of the Swan family, but she always got this knot in her stomach. "I have been noticing you going out a lot since you arrived here almost 3 months ago and it worries me."

"Grandm-"

"Let me finish." Emma Just remained quiet, "While I understand you are a young likable woman and going out is a think social butterflies do. I fear that your excessive indulgent are more of a way to mask your pain." Emma didn't make eye contact with her grandmother, because she knew she was right. "Apparently by the look on your face you know it to be true." Emma just nodded, "So that being said I have made a list of things you are to do before you go out to have fun." Her grandmother magically a paper titled 'Conduct Contract for Emma Swan'.

"Grandma what is this? Did you really just hand me a contact?" Emma felt her anger start to rise.

"When Your father was 13 years old he was a hellion, do you know that?" Emma just shook her head, "Well he was. I remember this one time he wanted to go to a school mate's party, Zack something. Any way I had told him no, because he had knocked the front teeth out of a boy the name of Jimmy Jones a day prior and that was his punishment."

"Wait-," Emma Held up her hands, "my father, the panda of Storybrooke, knocked some kids teeth out?"

"Oh yeas that poor boy didn't know what hit him. From what I heard your father blindsided Jimmy. Blood was everywhere. Jimmy's teeth hit little Betty Lou square in face. It was pure chaos." Emma was in shock. "After his fun night of partying I had enough of his behavior. So I barrowed all the cassette players and speakers I could find in the neighborhood to gently wake him with my favorite song. "

"Crocodile Rock," the old woman shrugged. Instantly the annoying voice of Elton John singing La-la-la-la internally made Emma cringe. "He didn't care for the song either."

"I bet he was mad."

"He was livid. He screamed and yelled for a good 15 minutes till I cut off all the music, but then I Looked him straight in the eyes and you know what I said?" Emma focused on her grandmother, "I said 'Boy do you know who you are talking too? I am your mother. I put food in your belly, a roof over your head and clothes on your back. Do you know the last time I got a new pair of anything.' At this point he leaves the room and slams the door. I of course fallow him and start gathering his clothes and stuff. He again started to get angry with me. I then threw his clothes and other belongings out the window of his room."

"Oh my god grandma you didn't," Emma gawked.

"I did. He freaked out trying to puff his chest out and act tough. So I told his 'since you can't live by the rule I put in place you can leave and I'll find me a roommate who will pay the bills and respect me.' he was all like I can't believe this, Im calling the cop, f you, don't make me hurt you, blah, blah, blah. I told him go ahead it still won't change the fact that he was leaving one way or another. Finally after an hour I got him out the door, but I told him once he could act like a respectable human he could come back." She said proudly as the fact of finally standing up to her father sunk in.

"How long did he stay away for?"

"A Month or two," she shrugged.

"Didn't that bother you?"

"Of Course it did. No loving parent wants their child to suffer. But it had to be done." The hurt was evident in her voice.

"Did you know he was going to come back?" she smiled.

"Your father is stubborn, but not stupid. He knew he had it good here and it's not like I was asking for much good grades, respect, and good, not perfect, behavior. Those three things are easy, because I taught him what I expected and knew he was a good person. If he did those three things everything else would be simple." There was a brief pause in thought, "Also told all his friends parent that they were not take him in, because he was to learn a lesson," she smiled. Emma couldn't help, but laugh at her grandmother take no shit attitude. "After he went to juvie he apologized and I gave him a contact similar to this one," her grandmother slid the paper closer, "he decided it was easier to fallow my rules a get free everything. Though," a smile crept over her face, "his was a lot meaner sounding than this one." Emma nodded in understanding, "Basically honey this contract is just a written way of not only having some goals to better your life, but to let you know what I expect of you while you are here."

"So if I break this contract?"

"It's malleable and subject to change. Like your father I don't expect you to be perfect, but for certain things there will need to be consequences." Emma quickly read over the contract. Finding no real reason not to sign she signed it.

123132133213131311311313131313113213213113213131131312131312131313213132123131

 _Conduct Contract for Emma Swan_

 _This contract is for Emma Swan. It was created a way to know what I Ruth Swan, loving grandmother of Emma Swan, expects from her grandchild. While it is understood and taken to consideration that Emma maybe struggling with personal issues it does not give a reason to use it as a crutch. Excuses are not what being an adult are about. As adult difficulties in life should be faced a conquered it allows us to grow and be a self-providing adult. An adult must take responsibility for their short-comings and admit when they are wrong. Most of all we as functioning adults must not let our failures and insecurities shape us._

 _Things that are expected from Emma_

 _Have a full time job (a part-time job is expectable as long as you are full-time enrolled in college.)_

 _You are to respect me_

 _You are to respect my house, visitors, and belongings_

 _If you use anyone of my cars you are responsible for the gas_

 _You may have friends over (including female "companions" as long as you are respectful of your activities)_

 _11:00pm is when I ask you keep all noise to low whisper_

 _Keep all outings to an average standard( there is no need to party every minute of every day)_

 _Minimal drinking (preferably none)_

 _No Smoking_

 _ABSOLUTELY_ _NO DRUG USE_

 _Expenses you must cover – additional TV services such as ppv or Netflix, personal outing expenses, vehicle usage, and internet_

 _Also 2 days a month are the minimum time you must spend with me whether it be at home or an outing (if it is an outing the person whose idea it was pays)_

 _Failure to perform any of these simple task may result in and are not limited to loss of privilege, extra cash charges, a sever warning, or being sent back to parents. Punishment is not something I neither look forward nor want to do._

 _My pledge to you is to give you the same respect and space you need to have a healthy life. I will do this by supporting you with not only the basics like shelter and food but also showing you things that could be useful to you in the future. I will pay for your schooling if you want or any other reasonable venture you may want to pursue._

 _This contract if both flexible and maybe editing after it has been discussed by both parties._

Signature 1 Signature 2


	4. Chapter 4

Regina

"Regina!" he had been banging on the door for 30 minutes. "I know you are in there and I will keep banging on this door till you open it." She released an irritable sigh and opened the door. She didn't want to deal with this man any more. So by avoiding him she had hoped he would have taken the hint. Rolling her eyes she swung the door open.

"What?!" Regina yelled, "What the fuck do you want Robin?" she could see his eyes get big.

"So, it's true," he gaped, "your pregnant."

"Yea I am and I would appreciate it if you would stop that incisive knocking." She tried her best to hide the insecurities she felt about him staring at her.

"Wait you were never going to tell me?" he was taken aback by her in sensitivity, "This is my child Regina and I have a right to see him!" His noble self was coming out. Regina let out a loud laugh.

"First of do not stand there as if you are better than me and that you actually have morals," She stepped down in his space pushing him back, "I am not stupid. I know about you special time with Jake and steve and all those other fuck boys you cheated on me with." She wasn't sure when it happen, but tears started to fall down her face.

"Regina I-" he tried to apologized, but she cut him off.

"No your apology won't fix anything. I don't even care if you're gay, but what hurts is that you dragged me along. Even if you weren't into me sexually at least I thought we were friend." It's true she didn't care that he was gay or that he didn't want to be with her. Their relationship was stale and dry. When Robin held her hand it was like holding a rock. When they kissed it was like kissing one of those gooey toys you get for $.50 machines they have at the grocery store. The chemistry wasn't there and she was not proud enough to deny it. "I just thought…never mind. You need to leave now," she went to shut the door on him.

"No!" He slipped inside before the door shut, "We need to talk Regina. Gay or not that is my baby and I will not be a dead beat father." Regina smiled, but started to burst into tears. With her hands she covered her face to hide the sobs. Robin quickly took her into his arms attempting to sooth her. "It's okay Reg. We will figure this out together." Regina mumbles into his shoulder. "What," he says pulling away from her.

"He is not your baby," she softly says. Robin was taken back.

"I'm sorry what did- did you just say that he is not my son?" Regina just nodded, "Who- What- I have so many questions right now." Stunned Robin sat on the floor of the foyer. "I mean we had unprotected sex."

"I took the morning after pill." she was now feeling faint and sat down facing him.

"Wait- you cheated on me?" He asked a small flare of anger rising.

"Not that you should be angry about it, but yes." She saw the hurt in his eyes, "It was only once and it was after I caught you."

"You're right, and I really am sorry for cheating I was just scared. My parents, friends, you, everyone expects me to be straight. I didn't want to let anyone down so I forced myself to hide it. I don't want you think I felt good doing it… I mean IT felt good," Regina couldn't help but laugh, "but I felt horrible morally for cheating on you and I mean that." A short understanding silence fell upon them, "So, how did this," He waves his hand over her pregnant body, "happen."

"When it we were at Ruby's party. You ditched me. I was just sitting and waiting and drinking. Then Emma Swan came over and she wanted to talk to me. I was just so mad at you and at her, plus the alcohol didn't help. I told her to fuck off. I went outside to get fresh air. She fallowed me and I just went off on her. The next thing I know she is kissing me," She sadly shrugged.

"She didn't rape you, Right?" Robin said protectively.

"No, she just kissed me. Then I kissed her. Then we ended up in bed. I woke up freaked out, because I told myself I would never fall for Emma's games and I did. I went home. She came to my house I told her again to fuck off and…yeah."

"Woah,"Robin said astonished.

"Yeah," she wanted to cry again, "She wrote me a letter telling me she left to go live with her grandmother."

"Have you told her," she shook her head. "Regina you have to tell her. That's her son she has a right to know."

"I don't know if I can. What if she doesn't believe me? What if she wants nothing to do with the baby? What if-"

"What if she does?" He cut her off, "It wouldn't be fair not just to Emma, but also the little man to be deprived the chance to know his other parent." She knew he was right but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. "If she wants nothing to do with baby well at least you tried, right? Little man will know that you gave Emma the chance to be in his life."

"I don't think I can do this." She stated honestly.

"You can. You are that strong." He smiled. Regina looked that the man before her. He was different. He had always been caring. That's one of the reasons she went out with him. Maybe he felt a little freer knowing that at least someone other than him knew he was gay. "Don't worry if she wants nothing to do with him, I'll be his dad." She weakly smiled at his sweetness.

"I don't know if I can handle the rejection." She felt weak and tired.

"I have a serious question to ask you. Do you love her?" he grabbed her hands caringly.

"I don't know. I thought I could, but that was years ago. Now I won't allow myself to be with her, because if I fall for her and she breaks my heart…" A signal tear fell, "I would die"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the support.

* * *

Regina

"Pull over," She couldn't do this.

"What."

"PULL OVER!" Regina yelled. The rental car quickly swerved off the road on to the dusty should. She couldn't breathe and she felt her stomach on the verge of vomiting. The hot dry air was not helping her current state.

"Regina!" her mother yelled and was quickly by her side.

"I – I can't – can't breathe," Regina gasped. Panic started to set in.

"Robin," had gotten out of the car and was next to them, "get some water and call 911." Robin quickly jumped in to action. In no less than 5 seconds later robin was handing Cora bottle of water has he did his best to give their location to emergency services. "Sweetheart you having a panic attack," Regina just started panicking even more. "You need to try and breathe normally. Here." She took her daughters hand and placed it on her chest, "try and fallow my breathing."

Emma

"Whoa," Emma sat up a little straighter in her seat.

"What?" she looks out the car window to see an ambulance and fire truck on the side of the road, "Whoa."

"Right, I wonder what happened," you could see the group of EMTs assisting someone onto the gurney. "Hope they are okay."

"Yeah," with one last look they continued on their way.

Regina 

"Hello," the Doctor flipped through the chart,"Ms. Mills, I hope you're feeling a little better."

"Yes, thank you. How is my baby?"

"That's good," he checked her vitals, "and the baby is a little stressed, but alright. Breathe deep for me." She did what he asked. "Have you been experiencing an abnormal amount of stress?"

"More so today," the doctor just looked at as if waiting for her to continue, "I just flew thousands of mile to tell other parent to my child that I am pregnant." She let out a tired giggle.

"That will do it," he said pity evident in his voice. "I want to keep you overnight," the stress instantly rising, "it's only cautionary. Just to make sure there are no complications, but I doubt that will happen as he seems very strong." She smiled that small compliment took so much weight off her shoulders. He wrote down a few more notes. "Everything looks great. Just relax and I will be back to check on you in a few hours." With one last smile the doctor left the room.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Her mother asked worry evident on her face.

"Stressed obviously." Regina rolled her eyes.

"You're stressed?" Robin joked. She wasn't the mode.

"Could you guys leave please I just want to be alone." It wasn't a question it was a demand.

"Regina–," her mother tried to protest.

"Mother please. I am in a hospital where I am sure there are plenty of qualified people who can help if something happens. You both look tired and hungry; knowing that it's due to me freaking out is stressing me out more. And while I appreciate you being around and supporting me, I feel overwhelmed and smothered and I just want to be alone for a little while." Her mother wanted to argue with her but the disheveled look of her daughter made her reconsider. With a conceding nod her mother gathered her purse and Robin.

"Would you like me to bring you something to eat?" She asked before exiting the room.

"Yes, please, anything but a salad or you know healthy."

"Okay," Cora wanted to argue. A salad would keep her grandson healthy and no better time to start then when children are in the womb. After today though she didn't see the harm in being a little unhealthy as long it destressed Regina even for a little bit.

Emma 

"Grandma!" Emma yelled through the house. Her grandmother comes rushing out of her room.

"Hi honey," she kisses her granddaughter's head. "I am running late. I put $30 for pizza on the coffee table."

"Wait, where are you going?" Emma fallowed her grandma out the door.

"To the hospital. I Volunteer their once a month. Your mother got me into it." It was true her mother volunteered weekly at the hospital back home. She had been a pillar of philanthropy ever since she was younger but Emma never knew it rubbed off on her grandmother.

"Oh okay. What time will you be home?"

"10" her Grandmother rushed out the door. Checking the time on her phone Emma assets that she had 5 hours give or take on her own. With phone in her hand she flopped down on the couch. Quickly she typed out a text.

 _E: Hey got the house to myself want to come over_

 _H: Sure…like an actual d8?_

 _E: It's just you coming over if you want_

 _H: Y do I feel like I am going to have my 3 brokn?_

 _E: It can only be broken if have fooled you self into believe there is more._

 _H: Is ther mor?_

 _E: Nope…_

 _E: are you coming over or not?_

 _H: Yea… be ther in 30_

She hated doing this to the girl, but she had needs. Plus she told Hailey what this was and if feeling were caught by her. Emma would stop this arrangement. Quickly she instinctively flipped through her facebook and found the once person she wanted. Clicking on Regina's profile she smiled. It was her guilty pleasure. She would routinely go to Regina's profile and skim through all her post. Lately though she hadn't posted anything new this was upsetting. Sometimes Emma would get the courage to write a post or IM but would ultimately delete it. She noticed recently Regina had recently been silent on her profile. While scrolling down a post caught her eye.

 _Found this on amazon thought it was super cute! Hope the little guy loves it!_

Attached was a picture of super hero onesies. She was shocked. What the heck did that mean? Was Regina Pregnant? No not her Regina. Regina was to smart and would never let that prick get her pregnant. No impossible it Regina isn't like that. But what if?

 _E: Hey are you pregnant?_

Emma waited. The little green online status circle appeared. Regina was looking at the message. Emma waited. Nothing. Only once did the little typing message notification showed up, but still nothing.

"Hey," Emma looked up to see Hailey standing there looking at her. Emma looked back down at her phone and the green status circle was gone and there was no message.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Emma flipped out kicking over the coffee table.

"Whoa Emma," Hailey said slightly scared for the first time in the awkward relationship.

"That stupid bitch!" Emma seethed. She turned around punch a wall which happed to be brick. Emma didn't feel the pain though.

"EMMA STOP!" Hailey tried to restrain the other woman, "Stop. What the fuck is going on?" It was only then that her emotional pain made sense.

"She – she may be pregnant and starting a family with her – her boyfriend." Emma Dropped to her knees. Now the pain in both her hand and heart were present.

Regina

"Hello," Regina looked up from her phone. In her room stood a older woman with piercing blue eyes and Platinum blonde hair. She had a cart of flowers she pulled along with her.

"Hello," Regina stated politely.

"So what are you having?" Seeing the confusion in Regina's face she continued, "A boy or girl?"

"Oh a boy." She smiled.

"Boys are amazing." The old woman placed the flowers down. "Girls are too. I had two boys. Twins actually."

"That sounds like a hand full. Sit please." The old woman sat. "I'm Regina."

"Nice to meet you, I am Ruth. So do you have a name yet?" she smiled happily. It was a relaxing smile that melted away some of Regina's anxieties.

"Yes, I haven't told anyone yet, because I am waiting to see if the father wants to be in his life." She smiled sadly at the thought of Emma rejecting him. Especially when she knew he would be a sweet loving boy. "He will get her last name is she want to be a part of his life, but if not he will get mine.

"Oh that last name thing is over rated you should just go with whatever name you like better." Regina smiled at the and open nature of this old woman.

"I guess. I just really want everything to go smooth and for her to love him," she could imagine the adventures they could get into then shook her head to clear the fantasy away.

"She would be a fool not too," Ruth comforting words reassured her, "What's his name?"

"Henry Daniel."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the support!

* * *

Regina

"Regina," Her mother caught her attention, "maybe this is too soon to be testing your stress levels?" It had been 24 hours since she was first admitted to the hospital. She had a long talk with the hospital volunteer it was nice to talk to someone that was not pressuring her.

"No, I am fine," she looked at her mother and smiled. "A little nervous, but I'm fine," she gave her mothers had a comforting squeeze. They had just pulled up to a house with a gated 2 acre yard. There were some horse barns with two or three horses and a chicken coop with a half a dozen chicken. A few dogs barked as their rental car made its way up to the house. The house was a modest place. The house was white with blue trim and a metal roof. A small car port connected to the house held two cars. As they parked the car Regina turned to her traveling companions. "Wait here."

"Really? What are you gonna do? Knock on the door, tell her, and then run away?" Robin asked

"No, I am just going to see if we have the right place then we will go from there." She quickly unbuckled herself and got out of the car. As she made her way up to the front door a woman she knew exited the house.

"Regina? Is that you?" Ruth the volunteer from the hospital rushed out and gave the young girl a welcoming hug. "What are you doing here? Are you okay? How do you even know where I live?"

"I didn't, I was looking for someone." She smiled happy to see the volunteer

"He is hers isn't he" Ruth knew all about Regina and Emma's bumpy relationship. Regina just didn't give Ruth Emma's name. Regina only nodded. "Come inside I will get Emma." Cautiously Regina walked inside. She wasn't afraid that she would be murdered inside the house. She was afraid because of what the future held for her baby. "EMMA YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" she yelled out, "have a seat Regina."

"I'm Okay thank you," Regina nervously squeaked out. Within seconds Emma came out of what Regina guessed was her room. She was wearing a sports bra and basketball shorts with her hair up in a ponytail. Her right hand wrapped tightly from an injury. Regina inhaled sharply at Emma's shear attractiveness was something she had almost forgotten. Then as quickly as her hormones were there they were gone. Following behind Emma was a taller brunette girl sporting a rather small, but noticeable, hickey. Emma looked up finally letting their eyes meet.

"Regina?" Regina wanted to run. This was why no matter how she felt she could not act on these feelings. Rage, hurt, disappointment all but encompassed Regina's being. Quickly Regina composed herself. She couldn't let Emma see her sweat.

"This was a bad idea." Regina shook her head. Emma wasn't ready to be a parent. If finding Emma shacked up with a different woman didn't prove it she didn't know what did.

"Regina -," Emma she could even defend herself it was evident what had happened.

"Save it," Regina held up her hand. "I didn't come here to talk about the letter or whatever. If that," She waved her hand to insinuate her distaste of Hailey "doesn't prove that letter was shit then I don't know what does."

"Who are you calling a that?" Hailey offended stated. Regina just laughs.

"Honey please, don't start. In fact you can have her." Regina just laughed again, "Just know you will end up like every other girl Emma Swan has fucked." She looked straight into Hailey's eyes, "A notch. A toy. A nothing. When she is done with you, you will be nothing more than an old stretched out balloon."

"Regina-" Emma tried.

"Please, this is coming from you." Hailey countered, "Look at you pregnant. Coming all the way over here for what to mess with Emma's head? To rub in how that small dicked boyfriend of yours got you pregnant? To what torture her more then you already have?"

"Hailey-" Emma again tried.

"She is finally moving on and you just can't let her be can you? Your obsessed with her aren't you?" Hailey was furious. Not as furious as Regina. With an evil smirk on Regina's face had already plotted the girl's death in her head.

"Tortured? Obviously you didn't tell her," she looked at Emma.

"Regina, please." It was no use Emma wasn't going to get through to her.

"She tortured me. She pushed me. Super glued my door key hole. Poured Jell-O on my head and trust me, Random, that is only the tip of the many things she did to me. All of that, because I didn't want to be another fuck." Regina took a breather to try and compose herself, "Then she became my 'friend' made me actually think I was falling in love with her, just so she could fuck me. On the day I was going to tell her how I felt she called me a prude in front of everyone, because I didn't fuck her. Then she decided to date a girl, which looks a lot like you, because she looked like me. So I guess she is only with you honey boo boo, because you look like me. Oh and here is the topper you ready? I was stupid and drunk. I let my inhibitions and feelings get the best of me allowing this womanizer to fuck me." Everyone stayed quiet for a long time, "Now I am pregnant." Regina just shook her head. "Whatever hope I had is gone." A tear rolled down her cheek, "I am having your son. His name is Henry. If you want to be there great, if you don't great. You have number if you want to be there for him."

Emma

"What?" but before she got an answer Regina was gone. "What? No!" Emma went to run after Regina.

"Emma," Hailey reached out for her, but Emma got loose of her grip. The ground was a scorching 95 degrees if not more. If it wasn't for her socks she would be screwed. Running with all her might was able catch the departing car. Instinctively letting her stupidity take over she jumped in front of the moving car. It wasn't like the movies were the person jumps in front of the car and it immediately stops. No. The car rammed into Emma knocking her over to the ground inches from crushing her. All the occupants of the car screamed. The burning ground which Emma now laid on burning her skin. Regina rushed from the car and fell to her knees next to Emma.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Regina yelled subconsciously checking over Emma.

"Yea probably not the best idea," she groaned sitting up.

"That was the stupidest idea you have ever had." Regina added doing her best to dust Emma off. "Are you alright?"

"I couldn't let you leave," Emma said looking straight in Regina's eyes, "I am not perfect, but I can't just let you two go." Regina was on the verge of bawling. "We have to talk." Regina took a minute contemplating her next move. "Regina- "

"Meet me at the Starbucks in town in an hour and a half," Emma nodded enthusiastically. She stood and watched Regina get back into the car. Once the dust from the road disappeared Emma decided it was time to get ready. Shutting the door behind her she saw her grandmother standing with a dish towel drying her hands.

"Did a dust storm hit you while you were out there? You look filthy." her grandmother quipped.

"Better. I got ran over by a car." Emma said still stunned.

"I guess you got off easy then." Emma just nodded, "So what now?"

"I have to meet Regina at Starbucks," she had to get ready she didn't have much time. "I have to go." She quickly kissed her grandmother's cheek and went to her room. Entering her room she found Hailey sitting on her bed arms crossed. "You still here?" Emma started gathering her towel.

"Yeah I am thanks for noticing," Hailey said sarcastically. "What are you doing?"

"I have to get ready to meet with Regina." Emma took of her shorts half hazardly throwing them in the laundry.

"Really you are going to meet with that bitch?" She spat.

"Watch it," Emma warned Hailey, "that's the mother of my child." Hailey laughed out.

"Really you believe that? She is just using you."

"Hailey you need to leave." Emma pointed to the door.

"What I don't have a say in this." She stood up furious.

"No you don't." Emma looked at her. It was evident Hailey had forgotten her place in Emma's life. Emma didn't want to be mean to this woman, but this was getting ridiculous. "You aren't my girlfriend, remember that. Now leave."

"I'm not your girlfriend, but I must mean something." Hailey argued.

"Hailey," she ran a hand through her hair, "I am trying really hard not to be mean here. You are a fuck and you know that I made it very clear to you from the beginning."

"Emma-"

"No. I trust Regina with my life, Hailey. She wouldn't lie about something like this. Sure I will ask what I have to ask, but that is my business not yours or anyone else's." Emma sighed, "I think this, "she waved between them, "has gone far enough and you are getting the wrong impression of this arrangement.

"Emma-" Hailey tried tears falling.

"I have to get ready, please leave." With that Emma grabbed her towel and went into her bathroom. She turned the water on then quietly listened for her bedroom door to shut. For a brief minute she feared Hailey would follow come into the bathroom. After Five minutes though the bedroom door open then closed. Letting out a deep breathe Emma finished undressing and got into the shower.

The warm water ran down her head. She watched the water wash away the dirt. She had so many questions she needs to ask Regina. Mentally she made note of which were the more important questions she had to cover. She was going to be a mother. Then it hit her. She was going to be a mother. She was 18 years old and had a child on the way.

"Fuck" she covered her face with her hands. What was she going to do? She couldn't just leave the kid without a second parent, could she? She wasn't ready to be a parent. She had so much more she wanted to do before she was tied down. Besides she would probably be a shitty parent. Regina would be better off without her parenting skill. Then she thought of Regina. She, like Emma, didn't ask for this as a decent person. Emma couldn't morally leave Regina. Most of all thought her poor kid. The little guy didn't ask to be created. Sighing she knew that she could not do that because she made the mistake. They made the mistake.

She wondered what he would look like. Would he have her blonde hair? Would he have Regina's smile? Would he be athletic? She wasn't and nor was Regina, but she hoped he had a little more athletic ability than them. What did this mean for her and Regina? Where they going to finally get together? Emma wouldn't mind it being with Regina. Did this mean she had to move back to Storybrooke? She didn't think she was ready for that.

Turning of the shower she dried off and dressed in a pair of shorts and a plain white tee. She grabbed her keys from of the night stand and headed for her car.

"What are you going to do?" Her grandmother's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"The only thing I can do." With that Emma got into her car and drove to Starbucks.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that it has taken me so long to update I have literally have een working ridiculous hours and I have people watching me to keep me from doing anything. Which is bull but yea? Hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for it. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Both sat across from each other staring at one another. They had been sitting there for over 20 minutes not saying a word. Emma had no idea where to begin and Regina battled the same problem.

"I am going to get something to drink do you want something." Emma needed a minute to think away from this awkward bubble they had created.

"Just water." Regina said watching the blonde walk backwards.

"Really? Just water?" Emma remembered Regina's love for coffee. So listening to her turn down anything from Starbucks was a shock.

"Yes, I can't have too much caffeine right now." She subconsciously motioned to her stomach. Emma nodded in understanding. After a few minutes Emma returned with Regina's water and her drink. Regina eyed it suspiciously. "What is that?"

"Iced Black Tea Lemonade Sweetened." Emma took a sip, "Do you want to try it?" she offered Regina a sip.

"Uh no," Regina gave a look of disgust, "I know where your mouth has been."

"You're seriously going to start off with that?" Emma rolled her eyes annoyed by Regina's attitude.

"I don't need your playthings herpes." This was already not going how Regina wanted.

"Right, I'm gonna go if this is how this meeting is going to go." Emma stood up.

"Sit down. Don't be ridiculous." Emma just eyed her with a disapproving look. "I may have made a mistake saying that, but you can't blame me for being a little hostile when it comes to that nosey insignificant woman. She stuck her nose in business that did not involve her and it pissed me off," Regina crossed her arms.

"So you really believe it is mine," Emma sat down again understanding Regina's dislike for Hailey.

"I don't BELIEVE IT is yours," Emma's eyes heart dropped, "I KNOW HE is yours." Regina amended.

"What about Robin? Couldn't he be the father?" Regina just shook her head.

"No, Robin and I only had sex a handful of times and every time we did I took the morning after pill." Regina knew Emma had more questions concerning Robin. "We broke up."

"But I saw him in your car," Emma pointed out

"Yes he was. Our breakup was mutual. See that night when we had sex, I finally got the concrete evidence I needed to prove he was cheating on me."

"Wait, he cheated and you guys just break up amicably, but when I snap at you, you hold a grudge for months? Years?" Emma states irritably.

"It's an unfair comparison." Regina sips her water.

"How so?"

"One the reason he cheated, I don't approve of the cheating, I understand. Two we weren't in love with each other so the hurt did not exist. Three he wasn't yo- nevermind." Regina shook her head, "We are just friends and will always just be friends."

"No what were you going to say," Emma probed.

"Really it's not a big deal." Regina shrugged.

"No. WE have to put everything out on the table now, so tell me." It was demanding not angry, but firm. Regina knew she was right, but she didn't want it.

"Fine." Regina sighed, "He wasn't you."

"Really?" Emma was stunned. Never in a million years did she think Regina would admit any kind of feelings for her.

"Yea," Regina felt naked. She hated talking about her vulnerability.

"So is this the moment where you admit you want to give us a try." Emma must have been dreaming. Only thing like this happened in movies. Only in movies do you get the girl of your dreams.

"No," and only in movies were things that simple.

"What do you mean 'no'" Emma was all of sudden anger again. Rejected again by this girl she could not get out of her system.

"Emma please stay calm," Emma was about to protest Regina knew it, "let me explain before you yell and scream." Emma stiffly nodded, "There are many reason why we should be together, but there are even more reasons why we shouldn't be together." Regina grabbed Emma hand and started to rub it soothingly. "I was going to tell you loved you the day you snapped, but you chose some other girl over me. I read your letter, Em, on the same day I found out I was pregnant, but you were gone. Then my mother kicked me out I was living in the street for a whole month, but you weren't there. I came here to tell you about Henry and while we are not together it's only been two months since that letter and here you are with another girl. Every time I need you to just be there for me you're not."

"But can you blame me you always reject me I can only take so much before I just give up," Emma tried to defend herself.

"Can you blame me for rejecting you? Emma when have you showed me I am more to you then just another fuck?" Emma could not answer that. "Exactly the only time I felt I was more was the morning after we had sex that you came to my house to try and fight. Even that was out lived, because yes I should have talked you, but you just ran away." Emma knew she was right and appreciated the fact that Regina admitted her own faults.

"If that is the only reason why we are not getting together then I can prove to you I care if you give me the chance." Emma wasn't to prideful to grovel.

"It's not. I thought a lot about this, because I thought maybe this baby was sign we were meant to be, but it's not right to be together just because of the baby. It's like we're only together because of him and that is a horrible foundation to build a relationship on."

"But we have already admitted we care for each other," Emma argued.

"We wouldn't be sitting here contemplating our relationship if I wasn't pregnant and you know it," Emma just nodded. "Not only that you live in Arizona, Em. What were you gonna do pack up and come back just to be with me? What happens in a month/ a year if we don't work and/or you wonder what it would have been like if you had not moved back to me. What happens if that thought makes you hostile towards me or God forbid Henry for making you feel obligated to be there? What if you just feel trapped and you cheat on me. You already know I hold grudges."

"First off I could never be hostile to Henry," Regina just took breathe of relief, "Secondly I can always just stay here and we can do a long distance thing," Emma shrugged as she grasped for anything to be with Regina. Regina let out one sarcastic laugh.

"Right cuz that would end well," Emma wanted to ask why not but Regina beat her to the punch. "I don't trust you in a relationship Emma. I don't trust you around other women. And most of all I was jealous of people when it came to a guy I did not care for like that. Could you imagine what I would do to you when you're someone I actually like?" In a weird way Regina's jealousy turned her on.

"That's kind of sexy," Emma purred causing the hair on Regina's arms to stand on edge.

"Stop that," Regina scolded, "this is serious Emma. If we are together Emma that means we are in a serious relationship and I don't think you are ready for that. Hell I'm not ready for that. I'm not even ready for our son, but I know I have to be. I have to be the best mother I can be, because I love him that much already. That means I have to miss out on so much now and I just don't want to miss out on more if I were to be with you. Because if I was with you I would feel the need to explore, but I would feel I need to be tied down. And I-"

"Regina, stop." Emma was sad and though she tried to hide it Regina saw it.

"I just- we should concentrate on Henry for right now. If in the future after we have grown and we still feel this way for each other then we can be together." Regina could admit that this wasn't what she wanted, but knew it was the right thing to do.

"Do you love me?" she needed to know.

"Emma-"

"Just answer the question." Emma sighed.

"Maybe," Emma raised an eyebrow "It's more on the yes side than no. I have never been in love with anyone, but how I feel for you is how I imagine the start of love should be."

"Okay." Emma said sitting back in her chair.

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Regina stared loss of words, "I understand your points and concerns Regina. I respect that you came all the way out here to tell me about Henry," Regina smiled at the use of his name, "and I also can't force or beg you to be with me. Because you're right we both have to be in a relationship and you, and most likely as well I, aren't ready for that next step. That being said what do we do now."

"Let's talk about Henry,"

"I want a DNA test." Regina was ready to fight. How dare Emma accuse her of lying. "It's not that I don't believe you, I just want there to be no chance or doubt in my mind that he is mine."

"Okay," Regina had to stay calm and rational about this. "Fine. You have to be 100% committed to him."

"I will, he is the apple of my tree." Regina laughed. "What it's true."

"I will be having him back home and I think I should have full custody." Regina continued.

"What about me? He is my son Regina." Emma couldn't help the hurt she felt.

"I know that." She sighed "It would only be temporary. You're gonna be out here Em and its not good for a baby to be traveling. I want you to come see him and be with him whenever you want."

"I am going to have to travel back and forth?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Regina was open to suggestions.

"What If I move back?"

"Do you want to move back?" Emma went to reply, "Be truthful Emma. Don't just say what I want to hear. You don't have to decide now, but really think about it." Again Emma just nodded. "I think I only have one or two appointment before his arrival. If you are still here I will skype you during so you don't miss out."

"When is he due?"

"December 21." They Smiled.

"I'm Going to be there." Emma said with a determined look.

"Don't by your ticket till the exact moment; because you never know when he will come it may be earlier or later."

"Noted" Emma nodded. A comfortable silence fell over them. "So we are really going to be parents?"

"Yea." Regina said full of emotions.

"You know what this means don't you." Emma stared right at her seriousness overtaking them.

"It means a lot of things which are one are you referring to?" Regina asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"It means whether you like it or not you are forever my girl and he is forever my boy." She grabbed Regina's hand and brought it inches from her lips. "You two will be the most important things in my life and no one will take that away." Emma softly kissed Regina's soft knuckles. The action caused Regina to sharply inhale.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of muti filler chapter to create some depth before the birth of Henry. Also, instead of making these filler chapters single short chapter I put multiple chapters in one to make it longer. Oh and i did not edit this chapter so my bad if thereare major error. Tell me what you think of my choice.

* * *

Regina

October 3

"Hey."

"Hi Emma," it had been a month since her trip to see Emma. She had to admit Emma had stepped up as much as she could from so far away. Emma had sent her clothing, diapers, formula everything she could afford for Henry. She would even send little gifts for Regina, like flowers with sweet notes. "How are you today?'

"I just woke up," she let out a sleepy laugh. "How is the mother of my child and son doing?"

"I'm good and your son is active as ever," she sighs, "he keeps kicking me in the most inappropriate of time."

"I'm sorry." She could tell Emma was smiling.

"You should be." She smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"How many children do you want?" Regina was caught off guard.

"What?"

"Kids. How many."

"Um, I don't know. I-I never thought about it." Which was true? She hadn't even thought of Henry till he happened. She want more children, but she never really thought of it. "Yeah. I mean I wouldn't mind more." she laughs gently, "I always thought I would have a relatively large family."

"Me too." Emma mused.

"Why Do you ask?"

"Just curious." A comfortable silence fell over them. "You're gonna be a great mother," Regina smiled.

"Thanks."

"I did something yesterday."

"What was it?" leaning back in her chair. She found herself enjoying the sound of Emma's voice more and more lately.

"I opened a bank account for you. Well for Henry." Regina gasped siting up straighter.

"Emma you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, it only made sense," she could envision Emma sitting on her bed looking over the bank information as they talked. "I needed you to have an easy way to receive money without having me money gram it all they time."

"I don't need your money Em," she tried to defend.

'You might not need it, but I should share the financial burden as well."

"He isn't a burden," She bit.

"I didn't say he was." Emma sighed Regina had been super moody due to the hormones. "What I mean was that raising a child on one parent's salary is difficult. I understand you can handle that by yourself, but you shouldn't have to. I want to contribute and not be a dead beat dad." Regina laughed, "If you don't use the money fine, but I still want you to have access to it just in case."

"Okay."

Emma

October 11

"Hey,"

"Hi Emma," Emma smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm great. Just relaxing before heading out with some friends." She lay back in be. After Regina had left Arizona Emma facetimed her father because she was truly terrified of being a parent and had no idea what to do. Before she even got out any words Emma started bawling. Her father in a panic tried his best to calm her down to help figure out his daughter's dilemma. Finally after five minutes of hyperventilating and tears she muttered out that she had gotten Regina pregnant.

Her father, who had Emma when he was 16 and her mother 15, told Emma that he was also terrified of being father. He told her how being responsible not only for his child, but the mother of his child is a scary thought. He also told her that noting is wrong with father to feel he cannot live up to those expectations, as long as he makes that decision out of love and not selfishness. But he also told her that he raised Emma to be strong and responsible for her actions. He assured her that even though it would be trying and someday she would feel as if she had failed and give up, but in the end she would raise a self-sufficient successful human being.

Emma nodded and listened to her father. She explained she was fearful because she didn't know what to do from that point on. She didn't know anything about children or how to raise them. She didn't know how to deal with Regina as a co-parent. Hell she didn't even know what to do with herself to make her be a good parent.

Talking to her dad helped release some of the stress and helped her get an idea about what to expect from life now. Her father suggested watching videos, book, talking to not only him, but other people who had children, especially her grandmother. Ruth had not only raised her on children, but also had been a midwife before retiring. By the end of their talk Emma was thankful for her father's help and felt better about the situation.

"I've got this new book." Emma told Regina. Emma had filled in Regina about her fears, but reassured her that she would give her all.

"Oh, yeah? What's it about?"

"How to Co-parent efficiently, although it's mostly based for divorced parents. But it has some good ideas." Emma blushed even though Regina could not see her.

"What Kind of ideas," Regina hummed.

"Well they say good standing parents should," she feverishly flipped through the book. Knowing Regina could hear the pages turning, "designate a family dinner with the two biological parents, any step parents and the children. So that way it provides a healthy home life knowing everyone gets along."

"That's kind of difficult to do as you live hours away." Regina sassed at out with a playful giggle.

"Well I wouldn't if you were keeping me from coming home," it was meant to be playful but it didn't sound that way. Regina fell silent. "Regina says something."

"I," Regina's voice cracked, "I didn't mean for you to think I wouldn't want you around. I-I just don't want you to feel like I am making you be here."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out so harsh." Emma signed frustrated with herself for being so insensitive. "Your right I have to make the decision to come home. Please forgive me."

"I'll always forgive you. Sometimes it just may take longer than others." Regina laughed.

"You're telling me," she laughed too.

Regina

October 16

"So what are you up too today?" Emma asked

"I'm going to the pumpkin patch with Robin." Regina said searching for a pair pants to wear. Like every pregnant woman it was had become difficult to find pants to fit.

"What,"

"Really Em? Losing your hearing already," Regina giggled. "I'm going the pumpkin patch with Robin."

"No, heard you, but why are you going with him?" Regina heard the bite to her statement, "I don't want him around my son or you for that matter."

"Excuse me?" Regina was taken back how dare Emma what to do. "Who do you think you are? You don't get to tell me what to do."

"I am not telling you what to do. I am stating a fact."

"Well your fact is not need or wanted as I will do as I please." Regina argued.

"The hell you will Henry is my son. So I get a say in who he is around and since he is still in you I get a say over you," deep down she knew it was the jealousy talking, but her hormones where to out of whack to care.

"First of no, I will do what I want, secondly what are you going to do to stop me from doing what I want?" Emma stuttered for a moment," exactly nothing and thirdly are you sleeping with those randoms?" Emma went silent. "That's what I thought. You don't get a say, because I am not your girlfriend. This is exactly what I didn't want. That's why I'm not with you, because I don't want to be quote-unquote ruled." Regina sighed running her hand through her long hair, "Im going I'll talk to you later."

"Regina I-" before she could finish she hung the phone up. Tear brimming once again Regina wiped them furiously away. By the time Robin picked up Regina she had received several missed calls and many text messages. She received so many notifications that by the time they reached the pumpkin patch Robin had enough.

"What the Heck Regina who is not just blowing up, but exploding your phone." He said putting the car in park.

"Emma," she sighed, "We had a large argument."

"About what?" he asked concerned.

"You." She said flatly.

"What? Why me?" He asked defensively.

"She is jealous and threaten that we hang out. So she demanded I stop and I told her no." She shrugged absently.

"But I'm gay." He said appalled by the statement.

"She doesn't know that."

"That's your problem right there." He laughed, "Why haven't you told her?"

"It's not mine to tell." She reasoned.

"Regina tells that woman! She has a right to know and not to feel as if I'm trying to slide it in all the time!" He flamboyantly raised his arms.

"She still doesn't have a right to tell me what to do." She was starting to get angry again.

"I never said she did." He sighed recognizing she was getting angry. "You are my friend but both of you are being stupid right now."

" _Oh I'm sorry I tried to respect your privacy! I'm such a bad friend! Maybe you should just take me home!"_ Regina yelled and pouted.

"Stop being dramatic. You know I'm right and that the only reason you are pouting is, because you have a human in you and you're hungry. "He rolled is eyes.

"Not everything about me is hormonal." She snapped.

"So you are telling me I am wrong." She glared at him, but knew he was somewhat right. Her self-pride wouldn't give in.

"Shut up." She stomped out of the car and waited for him to join her. "Your buying me a candied apple." She stated to him and walked off towards the apples. Robin chuckled and followed after his friend. He was right as she was hungry and moody but that didn't stop her from being upset with Emma. Two hours later Regina was home getting ready to cuddle in bed with a movie when her phone rang again causing her to sigh in exasperation. Looking at the caller ID and Emma's face appeared.

"What Emma?" she raged.

"I-I just wanted to say good night and I'm sorry for earlier." Regina Sighed.

"Emma we can't be doing this all the time."

"I know," Emma mumbled.

"I know you want to be with me but I'm not ready for seriousness." Regina tried to reason, "not only that, but you being possessive and controlling is not attractive at all."

"I know."

"Do? Because this isn't me trying to be a bitch, it's me being realistic about a relationship with you. Like why would I want to be with some who doesn't trust?" she said sadly

"I do trust you." Emma Sighed, "I Just-just don't want to lose you again."

"Emma," Regina sighed, "we are having a child together. We are literally bound together for the rest of our lives. You can't lose me."

"That's not what I-" Regina cut her off.

"I know what you mean right now though that is what you get." She knew Emma understood, "Robin is gay."

"What?"

"You should never be threatened by his presence because he is gay. He cheated on me with males and was afraid that people would find out so he used me as a cover." She is explained, "We have talked about it and while I don't agree with being used I also understand. He is my friend. Just friends. "


	9. Chapter 9

October 20

Emma

She had been trying. She truly had, but women threw themselves at her. How couldn't she fight them off, let alone resist the urge to not fuck them. Literally that is all they are, fucks. She had cut back a lot, but she could admit she was a horn dog.

"Hey Em," Sarah a very flirty girl smiled at her. Emma had hit it a few times since she had started living with her grandmother.

"What's up?" Emma nodded taking a swig of her beer.

"Not much." She shrugged, "why is it you are always a way from the crowd when I find you?" Sarah lit a cigarette.

"Multiple reason but," Emma snagged the cigarette from her mouth and took it into hers coolly, "Mostly because I know you would find me." She let out the cloud of smoke. Emma had decided to hide away from the crowd for the time being. She chose an area near the barn where no one she thought would be able to find her.

"You're lucky I like you or I would kill you for taking my smoke." She playfully stepped closer. "Are you still with Hailey?" pulled out a new cigarette.

"I never was with Hailey," Emma took step closer.

"That's not what she is making everyone believe," Sarah wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

"Even if it was true, that has never stopped you from enjoying amazing sex with me before. " Emma gently leaned in biting the other girl's neck causing her to moan. Emma pulled away connecting their lips. Emma pushed the girl up against the nearest wall. They kissed a little longer before Emma Started rocking her thigh into Sarah's most sensitive wet spot. As the girl moaned her own hardness grew becoming almost unbearable. Emma's phone started to vibrate causing the girl to gasp and moan loudly. "Fuck" Emma softly said pulling away for the girl.

"No, leave it they will call back"

"I can't," Emma said, reaching in her pocket to pull out her still vibrating phone. The screen name read 'Regina'. "I have to answer this." She sat on nearby bales of hay and answered the call. "Hey what's up?"

"Hey Emma. I was just calling because I… well I haven't heard from you all day." She could hear the concern in her voice.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I literally have been busy all day and by the time I was able to call it was late and I didn't want to bother you too much." Sarah just listens to Emma talking and smoked her cigarette.

"Oh that's too bad what were you doing?" she watches as a devilish smile then slid her soaking wet thong from under her skit tossing them at Emma.

"Uh…I was working a double." Emma stated unsurely. As she watched the other girl seductively saunter over to her.

"You know you don't have to lie to me." Truthfully she wasn't she was just distracted.

"I'm not." Sarah fell to her knee working at Emma's belt. She tried undetermined to stop her. "I'm just tired."

"Oh," Sarah pulled her hard cock out. She gave it one long slow stroke before placing the tip in her mouth.

"Fuck," Emma hissed momentarily forgot she was on the phone.

"What?" realizing her mistake she thought up the lamest lie she could come up with.

"I hit my head on the wall." Emma was struggling as the pleasure from the other girls mouth started to grow.

"That sucks," Regina said sadly. She could tell her lie was detected by Regina.

"Hey yeah someone is at the door so I'm gonna let you go." She said quickly trying to concentrate on not moaning into the phone. As Sarah bobbed her head on Emma's shaft, Emma in instinctively grab the back of her head.

"Yeah okay."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow bye." Not allowing Regina to finish she quickly hung up the phone, "Fuck, babe your looking to get me in trouble," Emma moan freely now. Sarah pulled away from her very moist dick.

"I was impatient," Sarah stood up and quickly straddled Emma's lap.

"Just shut up and sit on it," Emma said as she held her hungry friend in position to the girl wet entrance.

"My pleasure," she moaned slowly sinking onto Emma's shaft.

October 25

Emma

"Sit," Emma's grandmother ordered.

"Grandma I have to get to-"Ruth cut her off.

"Sit. Now." Emma did what she was told, "What happened?" Emma tried to deflect the question. "Girl you are testing my last nerve. Don't make me ask again." With a sigh Emma went on to explain how she was at a party talking to Sarah, more like flirting and making out with her. When Hailey came in and for a while she wasn't doing anything. After taking Sarah into a random room to having sex with her that they came out to very drunk, very pissed off Hailey. There was a very loud drunk argument between Hailey and Sarah. Emma had separated them before the fight got physical. She forcefully carried Hailey outside were they argued. Then Hailey turned violent against Emma punching her in the face before storming off. No longer in the party mood Emma left and came home to lick her wounds. " You know you deserved that."

"Yeah, "Emma said deflated.

"What are doing Emma?" she asked honestly. Emma just looked at her confused, "You're about to have a son. Yet here you are with me hundreds of miles away from where you and I both know you want to be. Your parents had hoped that by being here you would grow out of this womanizing faze of yours."

"I'm not a womanizer." Emma said offended.

"No? Then what are you because that shiner says differently. "

"I want to be at home with Regina and Henry, but she doesn't want me back."

"Really Emma I'm sure she didn't say that."

"Yes she said that."

"Did it ever occur to you maybe she didn't want you to feel forced into coming back." Emma stayed silent. "You need to grow up Emma and that means not just saying it. It means figuring out what you want and acting on it." Emma hated being scolded, "What do you want, don't say what I want to hear, but what you actually want."

October 29

"Regina" Regina turned to find Mary Margret's, Emma's mother, ready to crush her in a hug. "How are you and my grandchild?" You could never guess that this woman was Emma's mother. She had dark hair and that was cut short into a pixie look. She was smaller them Emma by 5 or 6 inches and was built small and curvy. Emma on the hand was built like her father athletic and sturdy.

"Hi Mrs. Swan. We are doing just great." She smiled as happy as she could. This was over whelming to her. She hated get together and festivities, especially when they revolved around her. While she looked to be enjoying herself in reality she was just a great actor. Most times she just wanted to be in her room enjoying her friends Hulu and Netflix. "And I received Henry's changing table. It's quiet beautiful thank you."

"It was nothing the little darling only deserves the best," MM had gift Regina a dark wood changing table with knights and dragons decorated on it. "If you need help David is more than happy to assist."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary my father after hours of fighting with the table figured it out." Both she and MM laughed heart fully.

"Regina," her mother called.

"If you would excuse me I see my mother and sister need my attention." Regina placed a soft hand on the older woman's shoulder for a brief second. With a fake smile plaster on her face she greeted guest briefly as she made her way to kitchen. Inside the hustle and bustle of the kitchen did nothing to easy her discomfort. Her red headed sister sat on a barstool nursing a black cherry mojito. "Where did you get that?" She asked eyeing the delicious looking drink.

"That handsome bartender over there." Zelena pointed her class over to the now blushing bartender. "here." Her sister handed her a drink similar to her own.

"Zelena!" Her mother scolded her as Regina took a large drink from the flute.

"Calm down its non-alcoholic." The red head rolled her eyes.

"Shame," Regina muttered.

"Regina," Cora scolded.

"What? You all have me stressed out right now." Regina ran a hand through her hair.

"That's what you get for irresponsibly opening your legs," Zelena downed the rest of her drink.

"Shut up!" Regina yelled then pushed her sister causing her to almost fall off her chair.

"Don't you dare put your chubby hand on me or swear to _GOD!"_ Zelena shrieked.

"My hands are not _chubby!"_ Regina reached to pull her sisters hair, buther mother stepped in the middle of the scuffle.

"Chubby bunny, chubby bunny." Zelena taunted in a sing song voice.

" _ENOUGH!"_ Cora yelled stopping her daughters immediately in there spot. "You," she pointed at Zelena, "are officially cut off. And you," she pointed at Regina, "knock off the attitude. We are here to celebrate the impending arrival of _MY_ grandson. It will be a joyful moment filled with memories, apologize to each other." Regina begrudgingly crossed her arms and Zelena stuck her tongue out like a five year old. _"NOW!"_ As if the Gods were looking down on them Regina's phone started to ring. Regina huffed and departed the kitchen.

"What Emma," Regina bit a little harder then she intended.

"Whoa I am sorry. I will call back later if you want." Regina sighed in regret.

"No it's fine. I'm sorry. My sister was picking on me so yeah …hormones." Regina ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh I'm sorry,"

"Don't be." They fell silent but, Regina knew Emma had so much to say. "What's going on Em, talk to me."

"I don't know if I can." Emma said sadly. "I just don't want to fuck things up and I probably always will and I just hate hurting you."

"Just tell me. " to say her in heart wasn't clenching pain would be a lie.

"So I have been thinking like a lot."

"About?"

"The future."

"and?" she had feared this day would come when Emma would realize she didn't want to be hers or Henry's life. Tears started to brim her eyes.

"I am moving back to Storybrooke."

"What?" Regina was confused she for sure had though Emma was leaving her with this loved burden.

"I know you told me you didn't want me back because you didn't want me to feel trapped. I can't stay here Regina knowing, even though I am sharing the financial burden, you will be shouldering most of the responsibility. Not only that, but I would be missing so much. His first bath, crawling, everything! I just can't do that not only to him, but myself. I don't want you think I made this decision because of you. I doing this because of me and –"

"Emma Slow down." Regina cut her off. "I get it."

"I-I also want be with you."

" Emma– " Regina tried but was cut off.

"Let me finish." Regina nodded as is Emma could see her. "I know my actions speak louder than my words. I know that all of my actions from the moment you have met me have been inappropriate and have not represented any of the words I was saying. But I want to assure you that I do want to be with you and I do love you." Regina took a deep breath. "That being said I want it to be known by you that from this moment on I am only exclusive to you. That mean no more late nights out without you knowing or you're okay, making good future decisions, no more lies and most importantly no more sleeping with woman who are not you. I know this will be hard not only for me, but for you as I have not been the most trust worthy or reliable person to create a relationship with."

"Emma-."

"I am serious Regina."

"What if I never trust you? What if I find someone else?"

"Then I will be celibate till the day I die." She heard the determination in Emma's voice.

"I don't want-"

"I want to do this,"

"Why? Why is it all of a sudden you feel you need to prove to me that you are serious?"

"Because it's time for me grow to be an adult. It's time for me to evolve. I want to be someone who henry to be proud of. I want to provide not only for him but you as well. And most of all out of all the women in my life you are the one I can't get over, and I never will."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I know it has been a while but I swear I have

* * *

n't forgotten about you guys. I just wanted to make these filler chapters long enough to make up for how long it has taken me to put them out. Plus I write these while I'm at work. Also I have been writing on this new platform called Storyfire. Anyways here is another chapter and also if you want follow me on storyfire user name is scruz. As always enjoy!

November 3

Regina

She had been crying most of the day. She didn't know why though. It first started with a commercial with a kid buying a gift for his sick grandparent. Then after she stopped crying her sister had called her stupid playfully and she started crying. During lunch her potato chip had fallen on the floor, causing her to ball uncontrollably. Now she sat in her room watching Wonder Woman once again crying her eyes out. There was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in," she stuttered. Slowly the door opened.

"Regina," Cora said as she stepped in the room. Instantly her mother's heart broke as she found Regina crying on the bed. "Oh, honey what's going on?" she crawled on the bed.

"She found out he died." She sniffed laying her head on her mother's lap. Cora couldn't help but giggle at her emotional daughter. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you sweet girl. I'm laughing at your son for making you so emotional." Regina did not say anything as she merely sniffed. Within minutes Regina was so emotionally exhausted she fell asleep. Cora sat enjoying her daughter. It had been years since her daughter had cried herself to sleep on her lap.

The last time was when Regina was 16 years old. She remembered her coming home early from school in tears. Cora started scolding her for ditching classes, but soon noticed the tears that had started to fall from her eyes. Concerned for her daughter she inquired what the matter was. Regina explained how a boy from school she really like insulted her in front of the whole school. Just before she was about to confess her feeling to him. At the time it hadn't occurred to Cora that the boy was actually Emma. Cora didn't have a problem with Emma. What she had a problem with was how Emma treated her daughter. Silently she pried herself from her daughters grip and allowed her to sleep.

November 12

Regina

"It's nice to see you Regina," Regina smiled weakly. She was exhausted, but she had promised MM that she would visit her for some baby tips.

"Yes, it is nice to see other people besides my parents, sister and Robin." She took a sip of her water.

"You stay at home a lot don't you?" Regina merely nodded.

"Yes, my mother would have me live in a bubble if she could. Also adding to the fact that your grandchild has me exhausted all the time." They both giggled.

"I can see that. When I was pregnant with Emma I would sleep a minimum of 10 hours a night. It was an exhausting existence."

"Ah, so that is where he gets it from."

"Yes it is." MM smiled then as if she was a fish out of water took a large breathe. "So what is yours and Emma's plan?"

"Plan?" Regina was dumbfounded.

"Yes for the baby. For you guys? Will you be a couple or?"

"Honestly I don't know any of that." Regina sighed. She was tired of talking about this topic. It was a given that people would be curious, but as the date got closer to Henry's arrival the more people asked.

"Emma has told me multiple times that she wanted to be with you." Regina nodded acknowledging that fact. "Do you want to be with her?"

"I don't…I have only been in two relationships one when I was 10 that one literally lasted 2 days, the other was with Robin for a year and a half only to end, because he cheated on me. Emma on the other hand has been chasing me for years, mostly for one thing…sex. I have only had sex with two people Robin and Emma. The one that cheated and the one that after years of complete heartbreak knocked me up. With my poor track record can you blame me for being weary of any kind of relationship?" Regina fidgeted with her cup.

"But Emma wants to be with you. She has learned her lesson." Regina sarcastically laughed.

"Has she? Because where I am at she hasn't." MM looked at Regina confused. "I feel like a broken record right now. During school she had sex with many of the girls at school multiple times. She cheated on Lily multiple times. When I went to see her and tell her about the baby she had a girl in the house with her. Any other person I would have thought that she was just a visitor, but in Emma's case she was not a normal visitor. Not only that, but she thinks I am stupid and didn't know she was having sex with a girl while I was on the phone with her. If it weren't for this baby, no, even knowing I am having her baby she is still continuing her sexcapades."

"You sound jealous."

"Realistically I probably am." Regina rolled her eyes, "but can you blame me? She says she loves me and wants to be with me, but her actions say differently. What going to stop her from cheating? Her word? How am I supposed to feel about all this? Happy? Happy I am nothing more than the lucky knot in Emma's rope that got pregnant by the amazing Emma Swan?" Regina shakes her head, "Happy knowing that when I am home or not at home that Emma is probably with someone else."

"Emma wouldn't do that to you." MM defended her daughter.

"I understand your need to defend Emma, but you can't say that at all."

"Would Emma not be your first choice to have had a baby with?"

"My first choice was not to be pregnant at 18! Regardless of whose baby it is this whole situation is not what I wanted for me." She was starting to cry again, "and these God damn emotions aren't helping."

"SSHH Regina it's going to be ok." MM tried to comfort the balling girl.

"How is any of this okay? I'm here pregnant, while Emma is out having the time of her life. Partying. Drinking. Going places. Having sex. While I'm here at home pregnant by myself. I look like and feel like a whale. No one wants me. They only want MY son. The living being I am creating by myself. Yes I said by myself, because Emma does provide finically, but she should be here. If I meant something she would be here proving to me right now that I mean something. Not a couple months before Henry is born."

"Regina did you tell Emma you wanted her to help you through the pregnancy."

"No, because, I want her to choose me on her own. I don't want her to choose me because of Henry. I want her to just see me as a wife and not some girl to fuck. I want to know that if she is ever in a position were some girl gives her the "in" she won't cheat."

"Not to defend Emma, but she is like her father sometimes you have to tell them what you want." Regina just keeps crying. "But you also have to give her room to improve. She isn't going to be the perfect anything ever, because people aren't perfect. Both of you just have to grow and adapt to each other."

November 19

Regina

He kicks a lot in the morning. At first it scared her. She literally panicked and rushed to the hospital. At the hospital she was told it was normal to feel the Baby moving. She calmed down and just enjoyed these moments. Currently it was 7 am. She was just enjoying the moment before the day started.

"Good morning sunshine," She cooed at her stomach lovingly caressing her son. "I hope you slept well."

' _I did'_ She had been doing this a lot lately holding conversations with her bump knowing full well it would not speak to her. Instead she would mentally insert what she would want him to say.

"You better have considering you kept hitting my ribs." She scolded playfully ' _sorry_ ' "Its okay I still love you."

' _I love you too'_ She felt him squirm, "I can't wait to see you."

November 22

Emma

Entering the airport Emma adjusted her backpack on her shoulder. Looking around she found her father standing by with a large sign that red 'My Little Girl'. Smiling she made her way to her father.

"Is that sign really necessary?" She teased the greying man.

"Of course it is." He took her into his arms "Especially when it has been months since I have seen my number one." Emma chuckled. "So are you ready? You mother has rounded up a load of people for your home coming party."

"Really she could just not throw a party." Emma was tired and a party at this current time didn't sound appealing.

"You know your mother," he noted the tiredness in his daughter's voice. "Your mother said Regina would be there."

"Really?"

"Yes they have gotten close," he chuckled, "Or at least that is what your mother has claimed."

Emma couldn't push away the excitement she felt knowing she would get to see Regina. They hadn't really talked since the baby shower. It wasn't that Regina wasn't answering her phone it just wasn't the same though. Conversations were cut short most times and Regina wouldn't really say much. Emma felt as if Regina was avoiding her. She hadn't done anything wrong recently. In fact she had been trying really hard to behave herself.

As they pulled up to her parents' house Emma could see the cars of people parked in the street. Stepping out she grabbed her bag clearly hearing the music and laughter in the air. Sighing she tried to muster the strength to deal with the day. Leave it to her mother to make what was already a tiring day and make it an exhausting day.

"Come on kiddo let's get this over with." Nodding in agreement Emma followed her father.

An hour later and she had yet to see Regina. For a moment while she was mingling with "her" Guest she thought Regina would not show. Her heart jumped though when she saw the beautiful woman climbing the stair towards the bedrooms. Excusing herself from her current companions she followed Regina. As she made it to that the top of the landing she identified the closing of her bedroom door. Emma unceremoniously knocked on her own door before entering. Regina turned from the window to the door and watched Emma enter the room.

"You know this is your room you don't have to knock." Regina stated before looking out the window again.

"Yea, I just thought it would be better if I let you know I was coming in." Emma awkwardly shoved her hands in her pocket. "Is everything alright?"

"It's as good as its going to be at the moment." Emma just nodded though Regina was not looking at her. Emma quietly took in Regina's outfit. She wore a black dress with white polka-dots. Her hair was lay simply styled on her head. She was beautiful.

"You look beautiful." Regina Cynically laughed.

"Right, I am the size of a whale right now but thanks."

"You're my whale." Regina snapped her head at Emma just as she had realized what she had said, "I mean, not that you are a whale. I mean, it's natural to look like…fuck. I just, you look beautiful carrying my kid. Not that you didn't look beautiful before the baby-"

"Emma just shut up," she looked away again. Feeling as if she had done something terribly wrong Emma just stayed quiet. This was awkward.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Why would you think that?"

"We haven't really talked in a month." Emma ran a hand through her hair.

"You called everyday Emma how did we not talk." Emma though knew that Regina had rolled her eyes even though she was looking.

"But, not like we use too. Ever since the baby shower you have been…distant. Not since I told you I was going to convince you I want a relationship with you."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you." Regina sighed tiredly turning from the window

"Tell me trying is not in vain. Tell me you care. Tell me something." Emma all of a sudden felt frustrated with this woman.

"Why now after all this time? Why is it now after years of knowing me do you want to try? Is it because of the baby?"

"It's not because of the baby. It's because of you. I want to try because I actually love you."

"If this is love I don't want it." Regina tried to leave.

"Don't walk away." Emma grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me." The death glare she received from Regina almost caused her to let got.

"Admit it. Admit you love me as well."

"I don't." Regina growled.

"That's a lie. If you didn't love me you wouldn't be here right now."

"I am here because I let you infuriating mother guilt me into being here. To think that I am actually here because I want to be is not even the truth. I don't want to be anywhere near you Emma Swan. You are nothing, but a lying conniving person and I wish I hadn't allowed you to ruin my future. The fact that I did not receive any sort of STD after sleeping with you is a miracle." Regina pulls away from her in an attempt to leave again, but Emma stopped her. "Let me go."

"No, I will not let you go until we figure this out."

"There is nothing to figure out."

"There is everything to figure. Not just with us, but with this life we have created."

"Why do you even want to do this with me. I gave you fucking get out of jail card. Just take it."

"What part of no 'I literally am in fucking love with you' don't you understand?" Emma was begging for Regina to see reason at this point, "If this wasn't a sign that you and I were meant to be then what is."

"God damn it Emma. This isn't love." Reaching her limit Regina Pushed Emma as hard as she could causing the woman blonde haired woman to let go of her and fall to the floor. "Is this you thinking you are in love? Why because I am the only one who wouldn't have sex with you when we were 14? Because I stupidly aloud myself to fall for your stupid charming ways and got pregnant?" Regina Moved to tower over Emma. "Just because you say you love me that doesn't me anything. You being a dick is not love. You sleeping around with other people while getting to know me is not love. You fucking some other girl while on the phone with me having to listen to you IS NOT FUCKING LOVE! So forgive me for fighting what I truly feel because I know if I fall for you and you cheat on me I will literally die, " Regina took a deep breath, "because I truly love you. " Regina quickly rubbed her face as a way to fight back her tears, "'Love' isn't just word Emma. Love is action. 'Love' is me waiting for year for you to show me that you want to be with only me. Love is finally realizing this person who knows you so well respect's you. 'Love' knows that when you look at that person you know they are the only one for you and visas versa. 'Love' sometimes knows that being without that person is better than being with."


	11. Chapter 11

November 29th

Regina 

It had been a week. A week since Emma and her had their "altercation", though it was more of a verbal disagreement. At first she was mad and even the mention of the blonde co-parent sent her into a fit of rage. Then she was furious at herself. Disappointment then grief finally she was fine. She was fine. That is the only way she could describe herself. Not mad or happy. Just fine. They hadn't talked. Regina in a way was thankful for the space. It helped clear her mind and reset her emotions.

After careful consideration Regina had decide she may have been a little too harsh on Emma, but you would never see her apologize. The reason why? Well she meant it. She meant everything she had said and truthfully it felt good to have finally let her frustrations off her chest. Contrary to everyone's belief she wasn't trying to be difficult she just wanted…something. Truthfully she wasn't sure what she wanted.

Actually what she wanted was a fairy tale romance. She wanted Emma to be her prince. She wanted to be romanced like a princess and treated like a queen. Realistically though she knew that could never happen. Emma wasn't a prince and she was not a princess. They were just two young stupid people who meshed to make an atom bomb. A beautiful volatile man made creation ready to implode at the slightest sign of distress that would destroy the world around them. Okay that was probably a horrible comparison, but the point is that their relationship as is would end badly.

Sighing she sat up in bed. It was still dark out and very early in the morning. The clock on her phone read 2:27 am. She was uncomfortable. Like really uncomfortable. As if her body was restless and unable to find relief. She had never felt this way before. It didn't scare her as much as it frustrated her. The feeling was so unbearable that all she could think of doing was walk. The first hours she spent walking back and forth in her room. Soon the feeling was becoming more unbearable and the walls made her feel as if she were caged in. She quickly through on sweats and a hoodie before headed for the front door.

"Just to the corner and back," She told herself. The cold 4 am morning air hit her hot body. She had not realized in all the time of being inside that her face was burning, her whole body was burning. Carefully she traversed the snow covered ground towards the end of the street.

Once she reached the end she looked around. The ground was beautifully covered by the snow and illuminated by the street lights. Snow was still falling, but she did not care this moment was too perfect to ruin. The feeling was still there and felt as if it was worsening. So she continued walking.

By 7 in the morning she was forced to stop walking. She had walked all the way to the docks which were at least a 30 minute walk without the obstacles of being pregnant and having snow as far as the eye could see. Most of all the uncomfortable feeling she had was now a full on periodical pain. As if she was cramping, but worse. Fearing the worst she searched for her phone which she had quickly realized she had forgotten. Panicking Regina quickly checked to see if she had been bleeding. No blood. 'That was a good thing, right?' she thought as she turned around. She had to get help. Trudging through the snow had become more difficult as the pain continued. It had felt like forever before she had made it to the road and she had started to realize she was painfully cold. She continued walking until she saw headlights. She had to get them to stop or else she feared both her and Henry would die. Waving her hands in the air hoping the driver would see her distress. A sudden pain stabbing pain coursed through her body causing her to fall to her knees.

"REGINA!" She heard. Looking up she found her father quickly running over to her.

"Daddy," Regina gasped in pain. "Something is wrong." Her father quickly helped Regina to his car. As they drove to the hospital Regina's father called her mother to inform her of their movements. Upon arrival at the hospital she was quickly wheeled into a room where they examined her. She was slightly hypothermic and in labor. At first she panicked believing that her little adventure had put her child at risk. The doctors had assured her that while being out in the cold did not help it had not been the cause of his arrival. In fact, they told her that sometimes babies just come out early. They placed her in the maternity ward to await the arrival of her doctor.

"What were you thinking." Her mother scolded. "Leaving in the middle of the night IN THE SNOW none the less-"

"Cora, Scolding Regina will do no one any good." Her father defended. "The important part is that we found her and she is safe." Regina moan as another contraction hit. Silent tears started to fill her eyes as both her parents started to argue.

"Please, can you just stop?" Regina sated releasing her breath, "Can't we just argue about this after? As I am trying to focus on not dying due to this horrid pain I am in."

"It's kinda your fault you are in pain," her sisters teased.

"Out!" Regina yelled as another contraction started, "Out all of you! I am done!"

"The hell I will!" her mother yelled.

"GET OUT!" A knock on the door did nothing to faze the disagreeing family prompting the nurse to come in unannounced.

"Excuse me, but all of you are going to have to leave."

"I am not leaving."

"Cora –"

"No you are all mad if you think I am going to miss my first grandchild's birth."

"Fine stay, but if I hear one more un-encouraging word I will make you leave. Is that understood?" Cora nodded. As her sister attempted to protest their father ushered her out the door. As another contraction passed Regina took a deep breathe.

"Would you like an epidural?" The nurse asked innocently.

"YES"

"NO" they looked at each other, "My grandchild will not be-"Regina gave her a deadly look, "Fine. Do what you must."

"Please ma'am the epidural." The nurse nodded just then there was a knock on the door. In walked a sheepish Emma causing Regina's stomach to jump.

"I'm sorry miss, but no one else is allowed in." the nurse politely stated.

"It's fine she is the father," the nurse took a minute then nodded.

"I will be back with the anesthesiologist." Regina only nodded. For a moment the room was silent then she looked at her mother begging to give them a minute.

"Fine," Cora rolled her eyes, "I will be back in 10 minutes."

Emma

Both stayed awkwardly quiet for a moment to ensure Cora had Left. Truthfully Emma could admit that she was intimidated by the older woman, a lot of people were. Shoving her hands in her pocket Emma kicked at invisible dirt.

"Um how are you feeling." That was a stupid question she knew it, but she didn't know where to start.

"Really," Regina snapped.

"I'm sorry. I understand the pain must be unbearable that was insensitive of me."

"Unbearable is an understatement," Regina sighed, "How did you know I was here?"

"Your sister texted me." Still standing awkwardly decides it was best she sat, "My parents are here. Your dad saw us and took them to get food or something." Regina still didn't say anything . Emma could see the pain on Regina's face and only could imagine what it felt like. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Emma I am in pain and unless you have a magical cure. Just stop talking." Regina snapped. "They are bringing me an epidural soon."

"Wait isn't that something we should discuss?" They hadn't talked about what would happen on the 'BIG DAY'.

"No its not."

"But-"Regina cut her off.

"Emma. Truthfully, I am trying to be really calm and not kill you right now. Even though you and everyone else are here does not mean you are suffering through this labor. I don't want you to take this personally, because I know you are trying, but I will do as I please in order to make it through this." Emma nodded and just sat quiet for five minutes as if she were a punished child. "Okay I can't do this. Say something. Anything!"

"I don't know what to say." Emma said defeated.

"You never do," Regina rolled her eyes. For a split second Emma couldn't help the feeling of frustration that swept over her. She quickly remembered though the conversation she and her father had before they got to the hospital. He told her that Regina would be in a lot of pain and that there was nothing she could do to stop it. He told her due to that pain she might say things in order to hurt others just to take away from that pain. It was Emma's job to no matter what was said or not said to take the brunt of her struggles and not let it affect her. So she asked the first thing that came to her head.

"What's it feel like?"

"It feels like I am cramping combined with someone twisting my insides." Regina gasped.

"So is he going to be ok? I know he is early and that sometimes premature babies don't make it." Emma could admit that she was nervous.

"When I got here the doctor said he looked good and that sometimes babies are just ready to come out." Emma still didn't feel better. "We will find out when he is here." This still didn't pacify Emma, 'maybe I shouldn't have drunk or smoked so much' Emma thought. "What is in the bag?"

"Oh," Regina's voice broke her out of thought. "I brought a kindle, some warm baby clothes and necessities, clothes for me and tooth brush for me, some snacks, my Nintendo and a warmer blanket. I would have brought your clothes and stuff, but you know." Emma pulled out each item out to show Regina. "I think most of this stuff will come in handy after he is here. My mother suggests you get as much sleep as possible even, but says you probably won't get much, because it's our first. She says after she had me she had this irrational fear that everything would harm me. My dad told me that in the beginning he sneezed and my mother would freak out either rush me to the emergency room or pump herself full of vitamins so I wouldn't get sick."

"Emma," Regina called to her. It was only then that she realized she was rambling.

"Shit I am rambling. Sorry." Emma half-hazard stuffed everything into her bag. As she was doing so a knock came on the door.

"Miss Mills?" a man in jeans and polo called out. He was accompanied by a nurse. "I am Jeff and I will be administering your Epidural."

"Thank God." Regina breathed of release. It took about 15 minutes for Jeff to get Regina pumped with the pain relieving drug. Emma did her best to hold Regina's hand as the anesthesiologist inserted the IV to Regina's spine. Inwardly though Emma could not stop the cringing feeling her body was having as they injected Regina. Finally getting the epidural Emma could see the instant relief on Regina's face.

"Does that feel better?"

"You have no idea." Regina seemed to be enjoying her relief.

"Good." Gathering her courage Emma finally was ready to talk, "You know I'm sorry about coming at you sideways the other day with the whole relationship thing. I just… you make me frustrated."

"I make you frustrated?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I mean not you, but just the whole situation makes me frustrated. I know that everything I have done till this point has set me back in the negatives in your books and –" Regina Stopped her.

"Emma stop." For a brief moment Emma could not stop the feeling of rejection that washed over her, "I am just done with this whole thing. I'm done talking about the past and I am done thinking about it." Emma could not stop herself from fidgeting, "If you want to be with me, fine. I have taken note of your want to be with me. As of right now though, I don't want to be with you."

"But-" Emma Tried to argue.

"There is no BUT Em. You are charming and very skillful with the ladies .I can admit that I find you very charming and sweet when you want to be. I like that about you. What I don't like about you is that you're a dick. That is the nicest way I can describe you." Emma's heart clenched as she listened to Regina explanation on how she perceived Emma. She had never wanted to be that way to Regina it would just slip out. "The way you treat Females is horrible. You say hurtful things to women when you don't get what you want. You treat them as a place to rest your dick. When you are finally in a "relationship" you still sleep around and don't care. Women, especially me, are not toys you play with just to throw away when you find a brand new."

"It's not like-"

"It is like that." Regina lifted her hand to signal she wasn't done, "That fact that you don't see it doesn't make it less true." Emma just nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I know everyone has told you this over and over and over. I understand this is feels like all the rest of the times you were told to stop fucking around and grow up, but really this is not me lecturing you. This is me being real with you. I am not a toy. I am a trophy. I want someone who will be proud of me. Who wants to polish me, by that I mean support me and help me grow. I want someone who isn't afraid to show me off or talk about me to their friends even if it might be embarrassing, because I am one of the best things in their life. Does that make sense?"

"Maybe?"

"Okay think of it this way. Think of everything you have done to a girl." Emma tried to push back her feeling and do what was asked of her. Personally she didn't think she was horrible to girls. Though she had done some really fucked up stuff she will admit that. There had been many times where she would just get up and never talk to a girl after she had slept with them. "Now imagine if that was your daughter or son that was treated like that." Emma didn't want to say anything. She knew Regina was right, but wasn't ready to admit it. "No one deserves to be treated poorly."

"I wouldn't treat you poorly." Emma mumbled.

"And you may not. But I just don't trust that you won't. That is where the problem lies. I just don't trust you."

"So because you don't trust me you will never give me a shot?" Emma was aggravated now. The thought of her transgressions forever haunting her angered her.

"No. That would be ridiculous, but until you can show me that you are changing, that you have changed. I don't want you right now, because the stuff I dislike about you out ways what I like, love, about you." Emma for the first time looked Regina in her deep brown eyes. "If you actually mean what you are claiming show me."

"How can I? I feel as if everything I do is wrong and I have tried, but it's never good enough."

"Have you really tried Em? The fact that you are stating that your tries are never good enough shows that you haven't really been trying. So maybe you should stop trying and just do." Emma just let Regina's words sink in. It was strange to be having a calm conversation with Regina. Emma probably had the drugs to thank. "I am going to tell you this Em after this talk I will not bring up the past or hold it against you. "

"Why?"

"I have come to peace with who you are as a person right now and truthfully I am tired of dealing with this weight. I have other thing that I have to worry about." Regina motioned to the impending life. "I also want to let you know that I will not fight what happens between us anymore, but I will not be with this high school bullshit Emma. So if you want me then show me I am more." Before Emma could say anything a knock on the door started the next hectic half of their lives.

At 07:46pm Henry Daniel Swan was born healthy and normal. Emma was so shocked that Cora literally smacked the back of her head. She couldn't help it as she stood there unable to look away as Regina pushed her son out. The first cry Henry let out she almost fainted. When the doctor allowed her to cut the umbilical cord she stumbled. Regina held him first and Emma merrily took in the sight engraining it into her mind. When the doctors asked if she would like to hold the newborn she shook her head. Emma feared that she would for sure faint or drop him or worse. In her mind Henry was the most fragile thing in the world. Regina looked at Emma with a face she could not read. Soon everything was cleared out and the hordes of people started filing in offering both of them congratulations. Unable to take the stress any longer Emma quietly made her escape. Believing that no one had noticed her Emma went outside for fresh air. Quickly she pulled out a cigarette and lit the stick up. Finding a bench she sat down covered her face. She couldn't help this feeling of anxiety that consumed her.

"You know if you're going to smoke it should be something to celebrate this moment." Her father said pulling her from her mind.

"I just needed a minute." Emma said her father offering her a cigar.

"It's a lot isn't it?" Emma just nodded as she lit the cigar. "I remember when you were born. You were so perfect and innocent. From the moment I saw you I promise I would never let anyone hurt you."

"That is not what I am going through right now."

"Probably not but you will be." He sat down next to her, "This I know is all over whelming and there will be time as a parent that that feeling will be back, but know that in you kids eyes you never do wrong."

"You never did anything wrong."

"That you know of. I have done a lot of things wrong, but the one thing I never did wrong was letting you know that no matter what I will always love you." Her father then patted her shoulder and went back inside leave his daughter to her thoughts.

She didn't know how long she was outside for, but after while she decided she needed to sneak back inside. Stopping at the small gift shop Emma picked up some flowers as well as a small blue bear. Upon seeing the item the whole room cooed and awed at the cuteness. Soon everyone left promising to return. No matter how hard Regina tried to send Emma home. Emma would not leave. Emma laid on the hospital issued cot which what hard and uncomfortable. Regina had passed out not long ago and Henry slept quietly. Curious Emma stood up and quietly made her way over to her son. She wanted to touch him. To hold him, but her fear and anxiety would not allow her to hold him.

"You can grab him you know" Regina's tired voice rang out in the quiet room.

"I know. I just… I'm scared." She didn't look at Regina but focus on staring at their son. "What If I drop him?"

"You're not going to drop him." Regina reassured her.

"But-"

"Emma Stop. You won't drop him trust me." Emma looked at Regina for reassurance then nodded. Focusing on what she was doing. "Make sure you support his neck." Emma gently slipped one hand under his neck and head and the other under his butt and back. Softly she lifted him out of his bed and stared at him but she could feel her body was ridged and stiff. As she stared at this child, her child, she couldn't help but take him in he looked like Regina so much already, but he had her nose and mouth. His hair was going to be dark like Regina' but his eyes she knew already would be like hers. Her father was right she would never let anyone her him even herself.

* * *

Thank ypu all for the wonderful comments. I cant ne believe i have recieved 100 of them. Thank ypu so much! So I wanted to put this not at the bottom as I didn't want to give the chapter away, but I know very little about child birth or how someone reacts forgive me if I portrayed it wrong. Also the next month and half will be really crazy busy so you may or may not see an update. Review and if you want follow me on storyfire scruz.


	12. Chapter 12

Totally just busted out another chapter for all my reader. Enjoy. Oh and as always leave me a review.

* * *

December 3rd

Emma 

She had almost done it again. She almost left Henry in the car. Not that it would make it better, but she needed to get use to the idea of being a parent. Not that she didn't love Henry because, she did. It was that she just wasn't a kid's kind of person. She could have probably gone her whole life without changing a kid's diaper. The first time she tackles the massive load that left by her son almost caused her to puke. She just kept telling herself this is 'my kid' before diving knuckles deep into the diaper. Sighing she clumsily entered her house car seat and baby bag in hand.

"Emma your home," Her mother smiled drying her hands, "and you brought my grandson home."

"Yea," her mother rushed over to claim the infant, "I figured Regina needed a break."

"I'm surprised she allowed you to take him." Her mother said unclipping the boy.

"It took some convincing, but here we are." Emma rubbed the back of her neck.

"You got mail by the way," she pointed to the coffee table.

"What is it?" She picked up the letter. The seal belong to a medical office instantly Emma knew it was the DNA results.

"I think it's your DNA test."

"Oh…" Emma tore open the envelope, "Should I read it?"

"I mean that's up to you."

"Well that's not a helpful answer."

"This is the real world, Em. Sometimes there are no helpful answers. You should probably ask yourself why you really want to know the answer. Is it because you're still trying to find a way out or are you trying to enforce something you already know." With that her mother walked away carrying her son to the kitchen.

Regina

"So how is everything with the little man?" Robin asked taking a bite out of his chicken fingers.

"It's tiring." She picked at her salad. "But he is perfect."

"How are things with Emma?"

"They are okay I guess," she shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. She just seems terrified."

"What do you mean?" he took a sip of his coke.

"Like when Henry was first born she was afraid to hold him and today she offered to take him. Yet she seemed reluctant to actually take him."

"She is probably still in shock. She probably has had no real contact with an infant before; let alone one that she gave life too."

"I get that. I just wonder how long this shock will last."

"Other than that how are things between you two?"

"She has been coming over every day and has been trying to be helpful. I guess it also helps that I don't feel like killing her. It's been less than a week though so that might change."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's Emma. She is a runner. She runs when shit gets hard. It's who she is." Robin looked at her sadly. "Anyway how are you? Is anything special happening in your life?" Noticing the change in subject Robin went with it.

"By that you mean someone and no. I have gone on a few dates, but they all end as a one night stand."

"Oh so you have now become a hoe." Regina laughed teasingly.

"Hey!" Robin laughed.

Emma

Emma sat in her room staring at the still unread letter as Henry slept peacefully in his crib. Sighing Emma tossed the letter on to her dresser. Emma pulled out her laptop and pulled up some random opinion sight. She quickly typed in to the message box dilemma.

 _Eswan: My baby mama and I just had our first child. I asked for a DNA test. I don't think she would lie to me, but at the time I asked for it I wanted to be sure. She had a boyfriend at the time we slept together. The results just got in. I am not sure if I want to know the answer. What should I do?_

After pressing enter she waited a minute or two for anyone to answer.

 _BigD: Fuk ya hoes now a day be tryin to trap niggas_

 _tsks1255: BigD that's so ignorant of you. Not every woman is trying to trap a man. Eswan if you suspect something then you should look._

 _BigD: I aint ignorant my bro's baby mama claimed to luv him and then left him and now he is paying $700 in child support._

 _MattyQ1328: Dude u should just lok. Wats the worst that's gonna happen?_

 _Eswan : He isn't mine._

 _Faguil243: Do you want him to be your son?_

 _Eswan: Idk. I mean I am only going to 19 maybe I am not ready to be a parent._

 _DD6969: Sweetie if truth be told you should have figured that out before you stuck you penis in it. Now you have to man up and be there for you son. Or maybe you will get lucky and not be the father. If you're not maybe this will teach you to be more careful where you stick it._

 _BigD: Thats true bro thats y I triple wrap my shit. ;P_

'Fuck' Emma thought watching as more people bantered on her post. Sighing she clicked of the screen and opened a new browser to search how to be a new parent. For the next couple of hours until Henry started to fuss for food Emma read and watched everything she could about parenting. Hearing the infant she quickly grabbed her son and headed to the fridge for a bottle.

"I know," she tried to comfort the child, "I suck. You are so hungry and I was slacking on the service." She passed her mother who had been reading a book and retrieved the chilled breast milk from the fridge.

"Emma," Her mother called out stopping her from sticking the cold milk in the child's mouth, "the milk is cold its best to warm it. Here let me show you," She grabbed a bowl of water and popped it into the microwave, "babies take to warm milk better, but you never want to put the milk in the microwave as it hard to regulate the temperature." The microwave dinged and Henry's cries got louder slightly panicking Emma. She placed the bottle into the water to let it warm. "Doing this warms the milk but not too fast." Seeing her daughter's slightly tensed body she continued, "I know it's stressful to hear him cry, but he is okay. He won't die in the two minutes it take to warm the milk." Finally, it seemed like forever, but the milk was ready. Emma popped the bottle into her wailing son's mouth and he instantly quieted.

"Is this your first time feeding him." Emma just nodded praying she didn't mess up.

"Regina usually breast feeds him, but she pumped for me. I didn't know there were instructions when it came to feeding a baby." She watched in fasciation as Henry pulled the milk from his bottle.

"Children don't have instructions it's more of a do it and hope you didn't mess up. It does help to know people who have had kids." She smiled reassuringly at Emma.

"Will you help me?" Emma asked softly knowing her vulnerability was showing.

"You're my child Emma until death parts us I will always help you."

Regina

Regina looked out the front window to see Emma talking to herself then slapped her forehead before returning to the car. She watches as Emma pulled Henry's car seat out then slam the car door. Regina knew Emma was having a hard time and she felt sorry for her. Emma was meant to be a fun person but this situation was forcing her to change. To be something she had trouble with all her life, responsible. Mid-thought Regina heard the knock on her door. Quickly she answered the door knowing it would be Emma and her son.

"Hey," Emma greeted with a fake smile. For a second though Regina was taken back by the intimacy of this simple moment. She quickly imaged what it would have been like if she was with Emma if they had planned the actually having a child together. Shaking her head Regina moved out of the way to allow Emma in.

"I see you both made it back in one piece." Regina jested.

"Actually," Emma's face deadpanned, "Henry got kidnapped by a pixie like woman claiming to be his grandmother. Knowing I couldn't come back empty handed I strapped a delicious ham into his car seat instead." Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"It would be like you to replace my child with a piece of meat." This was the Emma she loved.

"No, not just any piece of meat, but the finest hog the world has ever tasted."

"Shut up." Regina smiled pulling her sleeping son out of the car seat. "Do you want to come up for a minute? I would like to shower before he wakes up looking for food."

"Sure." They both quietly head for Regina's room. Shutting the door behind them Emma took of her jacket and tossed it on a chair. "Here hand him to me and I'll get id p.j.s on while you shower." Silently agreeing Regina handed her son into the arms of her awaiting mother. "How was your day?"

"It was fun. We eat then went to see a movie." Regina answered as she pulled out a warm sleeper for Henry.

"Cool. I'm glad you had a good time. What did you guys see?" Emma sat on the bed with their son sill in their arms.

"They Shape of Water. " Regina proceeded to pull out clothing for herself.

"How was it?" Regina let out a sigh. Not irritation, but in contentment, "If I am bothering you just let me know." Emma voiced her worry.

"You're not." Regina sat next to her, "I liked it. I like how it blended its fairy tale imagery with realism. And just the way it was filmed was beautiful." Regina looked at Emma's clearly interest in her day and found her being drawn in. Realizing this caused her to pull away. "You know," Regina decide to change the subject. "I know that being a new parent is difficult especially for someone who…" she stopped herself from unintentionally insulting Emma. "You are actually doing better than I thought you would and I am proud of you for it. I know there is a lot you still don't know." Emma seemed to be slightly dejected so she placed a caring hand on her arm, "There is a lot I don't know too. Just thank you for being there and trying." Regina stood and started heading for the bathroom.

"I love him." Regina stopped at the door. "From the moment I saw him I knew I loved him. I don't want to fuck up with him like I fuck up everything with everyone else." Regina turned around to look at Emma. "I have been doing a lot of thinking. He is the most important thing in my life right now."

"Emma, I will not say that you won't mess up but as long as you put him before everything else that is all that matters."

"Earlier I realized my parents; they love me no matter how many mistakes I have made and I love them no matter how much they mess up. I want that kind of relationship with Henry." Emma just stared at Henry. It was as if Emma was trying to say something she didn't know how to. "I don't want you to ever think that I am trying to hurt him or not love him, but -"

"Is this you telling me that for the better of him you are leaving us?" Regina's heart clenched at the thought. She knew at some point Emma might bail, but she had hoped it wouldn't ever come to this.

"What! No!" Regina took a deep breath unsuccessfully easing her worry, "I just want you to know that I will probably fuck up but it's not because I don't care. I'm just…me."

"Emma I don't expect you to be perfect I just expect you to give all can give. I will get angry with you and you will get angry with me, but we have to do what's best for Henry, even if it's not best for us." Regina walked over to Emma and again sat next to her. "Maybe instead of talking about wanting to be the best how about we talk about changing things to do our best."

"What do you mean?"

"How about we start with what we expect each other to do as parents." Emma just looked at her still confused. "I'll start. So I want you to put our son first." Emma tried to interrupt. "Let me finish. I mean I want you to think of how whatever choice you make will affect Henry before you do something. I want you to focus 100% on Henry when he is in the same vicinity of you. I want, and this goes without saying, you to never hit our son out of anger or take out your anger out on him. For example if I make you mad about something Henry is not be the victim of your rage. I don't want Henry to see, know, or find a woman who you are not serious serious about in your home or public."

"I would never hit him."

"I know, but I sometimes it things need to so they are clear."

"Okay." Emma put Henry on the bed, "I want to be a part of the decision making when it comes to raising him and you can just veto me it has to be a shared decision. When he gets older and doesn't need you to eat I want him to stay with me on a schedule or something. We can't mouth each other. I read online that stuff can really mess with a kid."

"Wait," Regina Held up her hand, "you read parenting stuff online?"

"Well yea. I don't know what I am doing so yea." Emma shrugged, "Oh and I want out families to share holidays together so he doesn't feel that much different than other family." Regina could help but laugh at Emma's enthusiasm. "What?"

"Nothing, your just…" Regina caught herself. She wanted to say cute. She wanted to tell Emma how amazing she is being at this moment. The fact that this showed her that Emma was trying to be great as a parent made her heart swell. This was the Emma she wanted to love. This was the Emma she wanted a future with. One that was so enthusiastic and willing to have roots. She wanted so badly to tell Emma that she suddenly felt happy to find out what the future held for them. But. She didn't. "Your Enthusiasm is endearing." She settled on, but her radiant smile did nothing to hide her feelings.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Hope your havimg a great day slash month. My Vacation was amazing! Well here is a new chapter hope you guys enjoy. As aleays let me know what you guys think. Oh I did not go over this chapter well so im sorry if its a little messed up.

* * *

December 25

Regina

Regina had just come in from a long shift at the Rabbit Hole. She had recently started a job at the local bar. It paid good money but the hours could be long and the smoke filled room made her smell like an ash tray. She kind of loved it. The atmosphere at the bar was always light and fun. It also allowed her to socialize with the town's people and get to hear all the gossip and drama. It fascinated her how so much could be happening in such a small town.

Having such a demanding job did have some down falls. One was that she worked most nights and weekends. It all worked out considering Emma had found a job at a local warehouse which demanded her to work from 5am to 5pm Sunday through Wednesday. Two was her sleeping hours were all wonky. She started work between 4-6 pm and many times did not get off till 1am. Luckily she and Emma were able to work it out that Emma could watch Henry at her house until Regina got home. Most times Emma would fall asleep in her bed. Knowing that Emma was trying really hard to be a good parent Regina would just get ready for bed and fall asleep next to Emma. The first time Regina's parents found them sleeping they freaked out. Regina assured her parents that they were not sexually active with each other it was just something that happens, because Regina does not want Emma to suffer from lack of sleep. At first they were not thrilled, but came to understand it. The third down fall was the obvious a bar never closes. Hence the Christmas shifts. Luckily she was able to get an early shift and made it home for dinner.

Walking into the house she could here joyful singing and laughing in the kitchen. Walking to check on the festivities Regina saw her very drunk family, the Swans and friends mingling. She unfortunately did not see a certain blonde and her son. In the midst of searching her mother spotted her and rushed to pull her into a hug. Her mother was wasted. It wasn't that Cora couldn't be affectionate it was more like her regal nature sometimes kept her from showing her true self.

"Re-gina ," She slurred, "I didn't know you were home."

"I just got in," Regina tried to support her mother.

"Good Dinner is ready. Let's eat!" she yelled joyously. The group erupted in cheers.

"Alright, let me change and find my son. Then I will join you." Cora nodded before wandering off. Shaking her head in contentment Regina left and climbed the stairs to her room. Once entering she found the most precious sight she had ever seen. Emma was sleeping in her ugly sweater and slightly skewed Santa hat on her head. Henry laid on her chest peacefully sleeping in his elf onesie that was slightly big for him and an elf beanie. Smiling she took out her phone and quickly took a photo. Not finding any reason to wake them Regina grabbed her towel and proceeded to take a shower. 15 minutes later Regina emerged from the bathroom. Entering her walk in closet she missed the green eyes watch her. Quickly she threw on a plain white long sleeve and a pair of jeans. It wasn't fancy or festive, but after a day at work she didn't care.

"Hey," Emma greeted her after she had exited the closet.

"Emma," Regina said slightly surprised. "I didn't know you were awake. "

"I just woke up. " She said quietly as she sat up and placed Henry in his crib. "He was tied but there was so much going on that he wouldn't nap," Emma Explained.

"It's okay I just got home myself." Regina sat on the edge of her bed and Emma joined her.

"How was work?"

"Truthfully. Depressing. You don't realize how many people have no one to be with except Jack or Jim." She said sadly. "Leroy came was there when I came in and was there when I left."

"Yeah my dad says that by midnight he will be in a cell sobering up."

"He was telling me how his wife would always burn the turkey, but he would always eat it because she made it with love just for him."

"That is sweet yet sucks." Regina nodded in agreement. They sat silently for a moment. "Hold on," Emma goes to her backpack and brings back a little box. "Here." Emma says handing her the box.

"Emma you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to. Open it." Regina started to open the top, "it's nothing special since all my funds are going to the kid but I saw it and thought you might like it." Inside the box lay a necklace with a ring on the end it was plain silver and not fancy at all. Regina knew it had come from the Target cheap jewelry stand, but it was the sweetest gift Emma had given her. It wasn't that Emma had never given her presents. In fact Regina had a whole box of presents from Emma stashed in her closet. They were all Gotti and expensive items that had no thought behind them. Some of the gift ideas were even reused from past girls Emma had charmed. This one though Regina could tell by the way Emma's nervousness over took her was straight from the blonds heart.

"Thank you Emma." Regina smiled, "could you help me?" Emma nodded motioning for Regina to turn so she could clasp the necklace. Once finished Regina looked eyes with Emma hoping Emma could see her appreciation. She felt Emma leaning in. For just a second Regina contemplated letting the kiss happen. Not wanting to ruin the moment with confusion she stood up. "We should head down stairs. My mother is drunk, clingy and has wanted my attention since I got home. I am surprised she hasn't come up here in search of me."

"Yeah." Emma nods knowing not to bring the moment up. "My Parents are probably in the same boat." Emma spares a look at their son.

"I'll check on him in a bit." she assured. Emma nodded before they left the room.

Emma

"So did you give it to her?" Emma's father slid up next to her as she stood by watches on a wall everyone swoon over Regina and Henry. It had been a couple of hours and everyone was still having a good time. Dinner had already been eaten and now they were all lounging around handing out the last of the presents.

"Yes. She loved it." Emma smiled. "Thank you for lending me the money."

"Good. I told you Regina would love it." Earlier in the week Emma had asked her father for $500.00 so she could by Regina an expensive necklace. Her father had promptly told her no. Emma begged and pleaded, but he told her no. Instead he sat her down and they talked about relationships with children.

He told her that now that she and Regina had a child $500 was a lot to be spending on something so materialistic. He got her to see that with that money instead of buying all that meaningless stuff she could buy dippers and food, the essentials one needs for a child. When she tried to explain to him that she wanted to impress Regina with a lavish gift he told her she was a fool. Again he tried to reason with her that Regina wasn't and has never been the type of girl that like expensive thing. Then listed of the many expensive items Emma had bought only to have Regina never use them. Emma knew he was right Regina would always reluctantly take the gifts and Emma had no idea what she did with them.

Still determined to get Regina a gift she argued that for her son's sake she wanted to treat Regina right and that entailed Emma getting something for her. Emma's father finally agreed to lend her $20. Unimpressed by the amount she continued to try to pry more money out of David, unsuccessfully. David had told Emma that if Regina did not like the gift due to the cheapness of the item he would give her the amount she wanted. Begrudgingly Emma agreed to the term.

It took Emma a whole week to find something suitable for Regina. Even that was discouraging. She first went to the high quality jewelry store, but the jewelry was way too expensive. She looked on Amazon and Ebay but found nothing. She tried to bargain with the pawnshop owner Mr. Gold only to have him laugh in her face. Then she went back to target and stood in browsing the jewelry section for days, literally.

Finally after days of coming back to Target and just standing in different spots a security guard came over. At first the lady questioned her, even accused her of being up to no good. Emma was begged the lady to give her a break. She explained to the lady that she needed a present for the mother of her child who she loved so much, but she only had $20. The stress of the holiday had affected her and just rambled at lightning speed off at this poor woman. Emma told her everything. When she got back to the whole purpose of why she was there at Target for day. The security guard felt sorry for her and decide to help. 'Here' the woman said grabbing the box off the small rack and handed it to Emma. Emma looked at the item. It was plain and boring something she would have never picked. As she went to argue it plainness the woman stopped her. 'Don't. Just take it. She will love it.', Emma merely nodded and scurried away with the item.

"I spent days looking for the right item. I almost got arrested at Target." She told her father as she sipped her drink.

"What?" Her father asked shocked.

"Yea I had been going in there for days just stuck with this present thing. A Security Guard thought I was trying to rob them. When I told her what was going on she quickly pulled the necklace off the shelf and told me to take it. Regina loves it."

"If there is a God he totally sent you an angel." He patted her shoulder.

"It is the plainest necklace I have ever seen, but it's the first thing she has ever used." Emma looked her father in her eyes.

"It's because you put your heart and soul into it, Em. It was like I was telling you the right woman, whether it is a present or whatever, will love what you give as long as you give them your all. Yes a security guard picked the present out, but you searched and searched until you couldn't search any more. That is all Regina has ever wanted your all." Emma looked at Regina's smiling face from across the room. Regina feeling here staring looked at Emma then touched her necklace and mouthed a thank you. Emma saw it. Regina loved her for only that spilt moment.

"I gotta go." Feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden Emma needed to leave. Without waiting for her father to respond Emma bolted out the front door. Once she hit the side walk Emma took off into a sprint down the street.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys hows it! Anyways here is another chapter there still no concrete Swan queen but I swear I'm working up to an explosive even. That will finally bring them together. Just give me a little time to build up to the moment I know you all want to see. As always read and review. Enjoy.

* * *

January 3rd

Regina

As she entered the room she found Emma on her phone, lately this was a thing. Emma had stared to stop staying over. Even when Regina knew she was extremely tired. At first Regina would beg Emma to stay. Emma wouldn't though. After a while Regina stopped trying to be reasonable and let Emma do what she wanted. Regina also noticed that Emma didn't really talk to her. At first Regina just blew it off as Emma being tired, but when Regina attempted to talk about her plans or plans with Henry Emma would just close off and play with her phone. It infuriated Regina, but she tried to be nonchalant about it.

"Hey," stated sitting up getting ready to leave.

"Hi," Regina watched as Emma scooped up her stuff into her back pack totally avoiding eye contact. That was it Regina could not deal with it any longer. "Emma stop." She stood right in front of Emma preventing the girl from leaving. "What is going on right now?"

"Um nothing? I'm just leaving." Emma looked stupidly at her.

"No I mean with you and me."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Emma. I'm trying not to be angry right now, but how you have been acting is ridiculous. You're basically avoiding me and yet you see me every day." Emma just looked away, "Are you having second thoughts? Do you want out?"

"WHAT! NO!" Emma screamed. The sudden raise of her voice caused Regina to jump.

"Keep your voice down."

"Well it's kind of hard when you keep accusing me of not wanting to be here." Regina could tell Emma was angry. Knowing this would only leading to them yelling and waking Henry, Regina almost let this argument go. She knew this talk had to happen though. So instead Regina grabbed Emma's hand and the baby monitor before leading the blonde to the garage. "What are you doing?" Emma bit at Regina.

"I am trying to talk to you but you are deciding to turn this into a fight and I rather not wake our son in the process."

"You're the one accusing me of not wanting to be here." Emma growled before she pulled out her phone. Furious Regina snatched the phone out of her hand. "Hey!"

"Then act like it!" Regina yelled in frustration.

"Give me my phone back!" Regina pulled the phone out of reach and pushed Emma back.

"I will smash it if you don't stop fucking around and just talk to me."

"Regina stop playing around. Give me my phone back." Emma Growled again

"I'm not playing. We need to talk."

"God Damn it woman! What do you want from me?"

"You're fucking attention!" Regina yelled. "I want to talk to you and actually have you pay attention to me." Emma stepped away allowing both of them to compose themselves.

"Fine." Emma walked back and leaned on Cora's car. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you avoiding me? Why are you all of a sudden just cold shouldering me? Did I do something wrong?" Regina was hurt she wanted to make them better.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. I just…" Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Something happened to me and I just don't know what to do or handle it."

"Are you okay?" Regina asked legitimately worried. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Reg, but I can't talk about this with you." Regina tried to ignore the sudden pain to her heart.

"Okay. We still have to talk."

"I thought we already did?"

"No. We haven't. You have been so off I feel like it's affecting this partnership."

"Look I am sorry Regina I will try to do better. Can I have my phone back so I can go home and sleep?" Emma ran a hand through her hair.

"Emma, I am starting school on the 15th."

"What? You didn't tell me this." Emma was clearly shocked.

"See that is what I mean I did tell you I wanted to go to school." Regina rubbed her forehead to relieve some tension.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did." Regina sighed, "You obviously weren't listening to me. I told you I applied for school and wasn't sure what I would be studying. I even asked your opinion and you said 'yea sure whatever'." She mockingly interpreted Emma's voice

"I don't remember that and I don't sound like that."

"That is my point exactly I try to discuss or tell you things and you aren't listening."

"I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind and I feel as if I talk to my parents it's always a redundant answer. I just feel stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Yea stuck in life." Regina couldn't hide the pain, "It's not a bad life don't get me wrong I just want more. More for me. More for you. Especially more for Henry. I want to give you both the life you deserve, because whether we are together or not I still have to take care of you."

"You don't have to take care of me Em."

"I do, because…just because." Emma stressfully started pacing.

"I can see arguing that you don't have to take care of me won't get us anywhere so I'll move on. What do you want to do that will make you both happy and provide for us?"

"My dad is telling me that a new position at the sheriff's station is opening up."

"Is that what you want do?"

"It sounds promising. I get benefits and a 401k all those things that responsible adults do."

"Okay is that the career path you want to follow?"

"Yea. No. I don't know. I kind of want to do something bigger, but I'm not sure what." Emma shrugs. "What do you think?"

"To tell you the truth I can't give you that answer." Regina saw Emma deflate. "If I was in your position I would go for the position at the station, but I would still keep searching and researching what I really want to do in life." Emma didn't say anything so Regina continued. "I will support whatever choices you make. As long as you never endanger or use Henry."

"I wouldn't do that."

"I know. You are a wonderful parent. I just like putting things out there so there is never grey area." They both sat silently for a moment.

"What are you going to school for?" Emma asked.

"Business, I think. My mother wants me to study politics, but I don't want to touch that career."

January 6th

Emma

"Dude!" Emma jumped at her computer. She usually did not bring such valuables to work, but today was different. "What is that?" Killian asked as he sat next to her.

"An app for the police academy. I have to take this course before I can apply for a sheriff's position." Emma tried to turn her attention back to the screen in front of her.

"Nah fuck that mate." He said slamming down the lap top face.

"DUDE!"

"Just listen Swan." Emma rolled her eyes. "We are gonna be YouTube stars."

"Seriously dude." She tried to lift her computer up.

"Em listen to me I have this idea and I have this friend who does computer special effects. It will be awesome. We can make bank man." This was joke Emma couldn't be a YouTuber she knew nothing about that kind of stuff. She didn't even think Killian knew what he was doing.

"Killian be real right not now."

"I am!" he slammed his hand down harder on to her computer earning a glare from Emma.

"Okay let say I am interested. What if we put in all this time and effort and we aren't stars? I have a kid man. I need a steady pay check and benefits." Emma had to give it to the idea it sounded fun to be a YouTuber, but more like a hobby then a career. She couldn't risk the lively hood of her child for this venture.

"But what if it doesn't fail?" He was right what if it didn't fail. Could she truly lose a chance to do something other than what she currently doing? 'Fuck it' she thought what could be the worst that could happen. Right?

"I'll make a deal with you," She could see his eyes light up, "I'm going to apply for the academy," his face dropped, "But I will do this YouTube thing with you."

"Really!" Killian yelled glee.

"Yea, but providing for my family comes first, do you understand me?"

"Yes mate I got you." He patted her on the back, "get your kid and come over to mine. I'll introduce you to my guy and tell you both my idea."

"Fine, fine." She waved him off before opening up her laptop and finishing her application.

Later that night

"Mate you made it." Killian joyfully smiles. "And you brought the little man." Emma squeezed by the man caring Henry in his car seat. "We can go to my office I have a bed in there you can lay Henry on."

"It's cool. He hasn't been feeling well and hasn't been sleeping. He literally just fell asleep so I am going to leave him outside the door so you're loud as mouth won't wake him." She jests.

"Haha Swan." He rolled his eyes leading her to the back room. Just before entering the already noisy room Emma placed Henry perfectly by the door so she would be able to hear him. "I thought you were kidding."

"Nope," she laughed before shutting the door slightly.

"Swan this is my mate Neil." Emma stuck out her hand to shake Neil's.

"Neil Gold." He said with a smile.

"Ah a Gold, nice to finally meet someone from such a prestige's blood line as the Golds." They all laughed.

"If you were to ask my father my brother is the finer of the two bloods." Neil joked with a slight hint of jealousy.

"Well if it makes you feel better the mother of my child is the lady to my tramp," Emma winked.

"Strangely it does," they laughed again.

"Now that we are all properly introduced," Killian cut in, "let's get down to business." Emma quickly checked on Henry before sitting in a comfy looking computer chair. "So," he excitedly rubbed his hands, "I want to make YouTube videos." Emma and Neil looking at each other questionably before waiting to hear more from Killian's plan.

"Okay…about what?" Neil tried to get more info out him.

"I-I don't know a hundred percent what it is we will be filming," Emma groaned.

"Killian we can't just record a video and expect it to make money," Neil informed Killian.

"I understand that but it's not like I don't have an idea I just don't know the logistics," Killian shrugged.

"What's the idea?" Emma asked.

"We tell a story."

"A story? About what?" Emma continued to question.

"That is kinda were I am stuck." Killian deflated slightly. "I want this project to be different than anything out there. I want special effects. I want good video not that grainy shit. I just want to be more." Emma could understand where Killian was coming from. She wanted more too.

"Okay I'm in," Killian visible perked up, "but I need a contract. If Judge Judy has taught me anything is that you always need a clear and concise contract."

"At a girl Swan! Neil?"

"Fine I'm in, besides I know it will piss off my father."

"All right lads lets become famous," Killian high fived both of them.

Regina

It wasn't to late 11 O'clock which was strange for her, but she took advantage of it. Although she needs the money for some of her books she knew the hour of no tips would not make a difference. Regina found Emma in shorts and a tank top typing away on her laptop. Regina could tell Emma was concentrating fully on what she was doing.

"Hey," Emma said not looking at her.

"What are you doing?" she hung her jacket before climbing on to the bed.

"I am working on a couple of things. I am researching what the police academy will require me to complete, and a story line for a project me, Killian and his friend are doing."

"Oh… Okay…" Emma ignored her and clicked away on her laptop. "I have so many questions." Emma finally looked at Regina. "So you are really applying for that job at the sheriff's station."

"Yes it is a smart move financially and responsibly, but the only bad thing is the closes police academy is that in Boston and it's a 6 month class."

"What does that mean?"

"I may have to move there for a bit and I will have to find a night job to support myself in Portland, but I don't know how much help I will be with Henry." Regina was slightly taken back. She didn't know if she could survive without Emma's help both physically and financially. For a brief moment she could see Emma's spirit leaving her body in preparation for Regina to say she couldn't do this.

"As hard as it may be for all of us," Regina said pushing the negative thought to the side, "I meant what I said I will support you in whatever decision you make. We can make this work its only six months anyway."

"Right," Emma nodded.

"Alright," Regina started to search for her pajamas to get ready for a shower. "The second thing you said a story line for a project?"

"Oh Yeah, Me, Killian and Neil Gold are starting a YouTube channel."

"Neil Gold? YouTube? That's interesting." She didn't know what else to say. "What kind of a channel."

"So we have figured out that it will be a channel dedicated to one story and it will have seasons like on tv."

"What kind of a show." Regina sits on her bed. It was nice finally being able to talk to Emma again without the awkward distance.

"We don't know yet. We are gonna meet up in a week to go over our ideas."

"What's the deal with Neil Gold how he gets involved? From what his father tells my mother is that he is a hippie pot head who plays video games all day."

"I don't know. He is a friend of Kilian's. Apparently he is good at special effects." Emma shrugged. It was painfully quiet for a while, "Do you mind if I stay here?"

"Not at all," Regina smiled. Inside she was dancing with joy at the idea of Emma staying the night. "I'm going to go shower. "


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys had some time so I am busting out another chapter Ha! And a reader pointed out I misspelled sweet in the tile of my story. First let me say my bad I am not a speller never have been never will be. I bet you could find a lot more mess ups with my grammar, spelling and plain English errors. Secondly I was going to change it, but after some consideration I decided against it as I feel imperfection is the theme a theme of this story. Like how many of you truly dislike Emma, but do you really know her enough to dislike her. I mean she isn't an addict; she has done anything illegal or worse. No in fact she is a normal person who is immature, and unsure of not only herself but everything. She is condemned not only by some readers but the people she surrounds herself with for making stupid decisions, but don't we all do that. Hell even Regina isn't perfect. She stayed with someone who cheated only to cheat on him herself. Not only that she passes judgement on Emma without taking into account her own actions and how they might affect the situation. Yes Regina didn't make her do anything but one drop can cause a ripple. I guess the point I'm trying to make is I am not changing the title because this story is not perfect.

* * *

January 28th

Emma

"Your still here?" Regina asked as she opened the door. Emma was leaving to Portland today and she would be stupid to say she wasn't nervous about leaving. She didn't want to go. One she was leaving to go to a place where she didn't know anyone. Two she was leaving her son. Three she was leaving Regina.

Over the past couple of weeks they had been getting along real well. They watched movies, ate, talked and even slept in the same bed together basically every day. The only time they weren't around each other was when Regina was at work or school. They were unofficially a couple, at least to Emma. Regina had even started to let Emma hold her hand and snuggle with her on occasion. They hadn't kiss or talked about what they were and Regina wasn't ready to burst her content little bubble with labels. That was the problem they hadn't talked about what was going on and deep down that bugged Emma.

"Yeah I just… Are your parents' home?" Emma stated nervously.

"Yes, Why?"

"Can we go for a walk? Just you and me?"

"Let me talked to them real quick." Regina left the door opened as a spoken invitation. Emma just stood outside waiting until Regina showed back up. "Okay let's go." Emma led the way down the stairs and out the gate towards the docks. The silence was torture, but both knew Emma needed to be the one to break it. Finally finding some courage Emma slid her hand into Regina's. Regina took it as her queue to speak. "I know you are really nervous about leaving Henry but he will be fine."

"I not nervous about leaving Henry I know you will take great care of him." She smiled weakly. "I'm just nervous. Like what if this a waste of time? Time I could have spent with Henry and you. I mean I already feel horrible about leaving you guys to fend for yourself for six months." They stopped walking.

"Emma we talked about this. I have it covered."

"I know but-,"

"No. No buts. A baby sitter will watch Henry when I am at work and school. One day out of the week my parents will watch Henry and one day out of the week your parents will watch Henry. As well as both will help me pay for the baby sister. You will help with whatever you can. And we are tentatively plan that we will alternate weekends of travel. So I will see you this weekend and then you will see me the next." Emma looked away still unsure of…everything. "It's only six months Em and we are going to get through this." Emma let go of Regina's hand. "This is still what you want right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then what's the real problem." Regina looked at Emma with so much care in her eyes.

"A lot of things." Emma sighed. "What if leaving ruins everything, all the progress we," Emma gestured between them, "have made. Up until 2 months ago you hated being around me. Now we are basically dating."

"Emma-"

"No. I know what you are going to say. But like we do a lot of couple shit. To me it feels like we are a couple. We hold hands. We cuddle." Emma started to pace back and forth, "we basically lived together, I know that we don't, but I am always at YOUR house sleeping in YOUR bed. If people were to look at our situation they would think we are together."

"But we are not," Regina grabbed Emma to stop her movement.

"Why not?!" Emma didn't yell at Regina. No. She was venting her frustration. "I have been nice. I have been caring. I have talked to you. Flowers. Presents. Sweet notes. I have done everything I could think of to prove that you are it for me."

"Emma stop." Regina tried to calm down. "You are right you have been doing many wonderful things to prove that you are serious about us. But."

"There is always a 'but'." Emma mumbles.

"Why does it matter what we are? Can't we just be us? Can't I hold your hand or want affection without having to be anything? Since I have had Henry the only people I am ever around are my parents, random drunks, and you." Regina exasperated, "you literally are the only one I can get that fulfillment of affection from, but just because it feels good to be around you doesn't mean I should just give in to being in a relationship, I mean two weeks ago you ignored me and just because you aren't now doesn't mean you won't do it again. You Emma Swan are the definition of hot and cold."

"I'm Sorry"

"I know." Regina looks like she is on the verge of tears. "I – I don't know what to say right know. Like I agree that what is going on with us is more and I know you are trying to prove to me that you are serious about us. I just-just don't know," Regina looked down at the ground. Emma felt bad. She never wanted to put so much stress on Regina about being together.

Maybe that was the problem. Emma kept pestering and pestering Regina about putting a label on their relationship instead of just letting it be what it is. In fact for as long as Emma could remember that is all she had done. She could remember a time when they were watching a movie in the park. They lay on the blanket watching Monster Inc. At some point during the movie they were staring at each other waiting for someone to make the first move. Then a question slipped from Emma mouth what were they? Up until that point they exhibited the same expressions of PDA as they did now. Emma could remember Regina shooting up from her position. It was if Regina had realized there was more to their relationship then what they were saying. 'We are just friends' Regina quickly became guarded about her actions and seemed lost for the rest of the night. The words themselves had stabbed Emma deep within her heart. She remembers going home shortly after and as she sat in her room she found the pain of being rejected had not gone away. Emma Iced Regina after that, but in doing that she had killed whatever chance she had with Regina.

Now as they stood blocks away from prying eyes Emma felt as sense of Déjà vu. This was just like what had happened at the park. Emma feel and see Regina checking her previous actions.

"Stop," Emma lifted Regina's chin so they could make eye contact. "Your right," Regina was taken back but said nothing. "I am hot and cold. I am beyond not perfect for you let alone anyone." Emma pushed a stray hair behind Regina's ear. "It was a mistake for me to come at you about being in a relationship with me. I am sorry." Emma wanted to kiss her. To tell her so much about her feelings but it would do them no good. Both knew where the other one lay on the terms of their relationship. "You are right currently what we have is good and we don't need a label. I want you to know I will continue to wait for you to be ready for more, if that ever comes."

February 1

Regina

As she sat down at her desk Regina could not help but feel the stress of the week come down on her. It had been hard not having Emma around. She hadn't realized how much Emma had done for her when it came to Henry.

Speaking of Henry she couldn't help but feel guilty leaving the boy with the babysitter today. He was not feeling well. Regina could tell by the way the three month old cuddled with her determined not to be bothered with the day. Dutifully though Regina changed the boy into a warm comfy footie pj, dosed him of with baby Tylenol and dropped him off informing the young babysitter of Henry's not so warm attitude. What made it worse was that once Regina was done with her classes she would have to head to work. It was going to be a long day and Regina knew it.

Looking at the clock Regina still had 15 minutes. She pulled out her phone to text the babysitter to get an update on Henry. Then she read through a text from Emma. Both had busy schedules so this was the best way to communicate they decided.

 _E: Hey babes hope you and the kid slept well_

That was new. Emma never used pet names before. For a moment she was going to say something instead she let it go.

 _R: Hey yeah we did but Henry is feeling under the weather._

 _E: Is he ok?_

 _R: Yes just a slight fever, but nothing to worry about just yet. I'll keep you in the loop._

Regina put her phone away as the professor walked in.

"Hi" the guy next to her spoke, "Do you have a pen I can barrow?" He had brown hair chocolate eyes and a sweet smile.

"Um…" she dug through her bag, "Yes I do." She pulled out a cheap business pen and handed it over to him.

"Thanks," He smiled then stuck out his hand, "Daniel by the way."

"Regina," She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet."

Later that night

 _R: Hey I am sorry about this but I don't think we can make it this weekend Henry really isn't feeling well._

 _E: Is he alright_

 _R: I think he has a cold but I am taking him to the doctors in the morning. So we will see I'll keep you posted._

 _E: Ok and it's probably better for him not to travel ill come to you guys then_

 _R: You don't have too if you don't want to._

 _E: I want to I miss you both like crazy besides killian has been bugging me about filming some stuff so it will be perfect._

 _R: Are you sure?_

 _E: yea its no big deal_

 _R: Ok_

 _E: other than Henry being sick how was your day_

 _R: Stressful. I was so worried about Henry all day and some jerk decided he wanted to fight the whole bar. I got covered in beer._

 _E: I bet Jefferson loved that._

 _R: Oh yea he flipped out and almost beat the guy with a baseball bat._

 _E:Woah_

 _R:Yea… how was your first week._

 _E: intense the first day wasn't bad the rest of the week was rough like we get up at 6 am to start classes that go over all this boring police stuff, laws and policy's then the second half is filled with physical training my body is killing me babes_

 _R: The sucks_

 _E: yea but on the upside I am going to be ripped by this time next month haha ;p_

 _R: shut up Swan lol_

February 3

Emma

"Come on Swan!" Killian yelled as Emma frustratingly rubbed her for head. "You can act better than that."

"I am not an actor and I'm freezing my balls off." Emma stated pulling her beanie down further. They were standing in the middle of the forest boot deep in the snow. Why Emma agreed to this she had no idea.

"She is right," Neil joined in, "how about we give it a rest for the day."

"We can't Swan goes back to Portland tomorrow and she wants to spend time with her kid. Why I have no idea," Killian playfully rolled his eyes. Emma flipped him off. "You wish mate. Now act better and we will head in."

Regina

"Hey Regina!" Regina looked away from her phone to fine Daniel standing by her table.

"Oh Hello Daniel, how are you?" she smiled at him.

"I'm good, just getting a bite to eat." He smiled at her nervously.

"That's nice." An awkward silence sat between them. "Um do you want to sit for a minute?" Regina asked out of politeness.

"Sure!" Daniel excitedly sat down across from her. That's when he noticed the baby car seat, "whose baby is that?"

"He my son." Regina bit back slightly insulted at his assumption that Henry was not hers.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." He caught her attitude, "It's just you seem too young to be a mother." He shyly looked at her, "What's his name?"

"Henry and he was born in November." She subconsciously checked on the boy.

"Your boyfriend and you must be very happy."

"I don't have a boyfriend, but his other mother is around."

"Oh so your Lesbian?"

"It's complicated." Regina answered truthfully not interested in telling a stranger her life story. Again they sat in silence. After a few minutes the dinner's bell rang and in walked the person who Regina was waiting for. Emma looked around quickly making eye contact with Regina. Regina couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. Emma smiled then quickly caught the sight of Daniel sitting across from her.

"Hey," Emma said awkwardly near the end of the table.

"Hi," they looked at each other. Though nothing had been said Regina could Emma's expression as concern and jealousy. "This is Daniel. We have class together. We were just talking. Daniel this is Emma, Henry's other parent."

"Oh hi," Daniel got out of the booth to shake Emma's hand, "it's nice to meet you."

"Yea," have half-heartedly said.

"Well I should get going," Daniel said backing out of the area, "nice talking to you Regina. Nice meeting you Emma." Then he quickly departed the building. Emma slid into the booth where Daniel once was sitting.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"I don't know he just came over and we started talking." Regina shrugged.

"Right." Emma disgruntled jealously.

"Don't be jealous."

"I'm not." Emma quipped.

"You are." Regina reached across the table taking Emma's hand.

"I cant help it."

"I know."


	16. Chapter 16

A two chapter update! I just felt bad bc this one was so shory and kinda dull but the next chapter i promiss will be good. And it did get away me for a sec but I promise i have a reason for it.

* * *

Random filler text messages

2/4 21:00

E: hey babe I have made it home safe

R: Good, I was slightly worried.

E: awe you were worried about me how sweet ;P

R: Shut up. Lol

E: so the news was saying that a large snow front was coming through this weekend

R: Yeah that is what everyone has been saying.

E: if it snows even just a little I would prefer it if you didn't drive all the way here with Henry I will just come to you guys.

R: But that wasn't the deal and that's not fair to you.

E: I know that wasn't the deal but I don't want both yours and Henry's life in jeopardy driving in the snow.

R: So you would rather put yours in danger instead.

E: truthfully yes

E: my life is not as important as both of yours

R: You're being stupid your life is just as important as mine.

E: that's not true if I had to choose who I would rather die and raise Henry I would choose you to live

R: Shut up Emma.

R: Besides I want you to live so you can be there for not just Henry and me.

E: you want more kids

R: I actually meant like your parents, but yes I have always wanted a big family.

E: like how big

R: I don't know like 5,6,7 kids.

E: Holy crap woman! lol

E: I will give you whatever you want.

R: Ok lol.

E: no for real I have enough energy to give 10 kids ;)

R: I bet you do haha. Anyways…

E: So how is my son lol is he feeling better

R: He is sleeping luckily he hopefully can rest.

E: poor little guy

2/5 13:00

R: Hi

E: Hey what's up

R: I'm in between classes and I am stalling on this homework.

E: that is very unlike you lol

R: Yeah yeah I know.

R: What are you up too?

E: Practicing writing reports

R: That sounds just as bad as what I am doing lol.

E: the writing part is but I found a way to watch tv and do it.

E: I watch a show then write a report on what I saw or something like that

R: I mean if it works it works.

E: What are you doing later

R: I am studying with that guy Daniel from class.

E: oh….

R: Yeah we have a test coming

E: about

R: In that class chapter 1 and 2. Then I have a Quiz in another and a short paper due.

E: sounds tough

R: It is. I don't want this to sound bad and cause you drop everything to come running back. Because I want you to stay and finish out the academy but I miss you.

E: Really

R: I didn't realize everything that you do for Henry and I. I appreciate it. I appreciate you.

E: Thanks

R: No thank you and well I also just miss you being around.

E: ;D

2/6 21:45

E: Do you want to play a game

R: No.

R: Especially if it involves me having to be a room full of death traps.

E: lol

E: its just 21 question

R: Why?

E: because I am bored and have nothing to do

R: Shouldn't you be studying how not to shot your foot?

E: Yea but I am tired of studying

R: Fine.

E: What's your favorite flower

R: I don't know I have never actually gotten flowers from anyone. Except a corsage from my dad for prom junior year and that was only after he found out Robin did not by one for me.

E: I have given you flowers

R: But they were I am trying to get into your pants flowers and an I was outside smoking so I brought these flowers and bear as a way to pretend I wasn't.

R: It's okay I understand

E: yeah you are way to observant for your own good

R: Do you really want to be a police officer?

E: tell you the truth I don't know what I want but it's a good job.

R: What did you want to do after high school?

E: no idea

R: I hardly believe that. I mean you moved to Arizona.

E: because my parents were sick of my indecisiveness with life

R: So you had nothing planned at all?

E: nope

E: I kinda was just partying

E: I know it's been a couple months I don't miss it but I wish I knew what I am doing

R: I see…

E: what did you want to do before Henry

R: I got accepted in to NYU to study Business and Political Economics. But an Associate in business will work.

E: I am still impressed even if it is just an associate

E: maybe in the future we can get you a higher degree

R: Maybe.

R: How many girls have you slept with?

E: 50+

R: Wow…

R: How am I the only one that got pregnant?

E: Destiny

R: LMFAO

2/7 0915

E: its snowing hard here

R: So what does that mean?

R: my mother confiscated my car keys

E: Good

E: I am coming to you guys

R: No don't

R: I would rather you put your lives on the line.

E: then what are we going to do

R: How about we just skype

E: I miss you guys though

R: I know. I miss you, but I will miss you even more if you die.

E: fine

E: besides I think Killian and Neal want to come up if you aren't coming up

R: For what?

E: to film some stuff

R: oh okay

2/8 12:15

R: What did you do?

E: what are you talking about

R: The flowers.

E: oh that well they are just because flowers

R: Just because… Really?

E: Yea you said you never got any that didn't have ulterior motive and well I wanted to stop that trend so I sent you just because flowers

R: I don't know what to say

E: don't say anything and just enjoy them.

2/9 02:00

E: I hope your night is going okay I know you took a shift you didn't have too

R: I'm good and in reality Fridays are nice tip wise so it is worth it

R: What are you doing up so late.

E: hanging out with some friends playing fortnite

R: Kind of like a Party

E: more intimate

R: Are there other girls there?

R: Not that I care just curious.

E: Yes but I am not paying attention to them and really wish I was with you instead

E: I havent slept with anyone in months

R: That's hard to believe.

E: I know but its true


	17. Chapter 17

This is a two chapter update so if you havent read 16 its up oh and please read and review the feed back does help shape this story.

* * *

 **February 10**

 **Emma**

"You look like shit Swan." Killian says over a bowl of coco puff.

"Thanks for noticing," Emma slumped down and started serving herself a bowl of cereal. The massive pounding in her head was not helping her morning.

"Well you did out drink me which is impressive. Though," He slurped more of the cereal, "you did have all the women drooling over your abs. I am surprised you did not give one a little ride last night."

"I thought about it but it would have been more of a hassle then anything."

"Also baby mama would cut your dick off," he laughed.

"Shut up."

"Morning," Neil stumbled out of the spare bedroom in nothing but his blue fruit of the looms.

"Now there is a man who walked away with a nice piece." Emma laughed at Killian's statement.

"Hey what can I say a player has got to play." They all laughed.

**Regina**

"Hey."

"Hi," Regina sat across from Daniel, "sorry I am late. I had to wait for my parents to make it home to watch Henry."

"It's no problem." He cleared his throat, "where should we start."

"Well I have to finish the chapter real quick I only have a few page to go then maybe we can start by talking about the chapter then answering the questions." Regina pulled out her book and flipped to the page needed.

"Okay," Regina started to read her book, but she could feel Daniels eyes just staring at her. It wasn't the first time she had caught him staring at her. Usually he took to staring during lectures. Then he would wait for her after class and walked her to wherever she was headed even if it was the complete opposite of where he was going.

"Do you have a question?" Regina asked unable to take his staring.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just you are really beautiful and I find myself just enjoying being around you." Regina felt herself blush. She wasn't a vain person so small compliments always made her unsure.

"Uh thanks," she said fidgeting with her highlighter.

"Could I take you out like on date or something?" Now he was fiddling with his notebook, "like now. It's just I know your always busy and the Joe is showing the move Frozen. Its kiddish but I figured it was cute."

Regina was stunned. She wasn't expecting this. In fact, it had never crossed her mind that other people would be interested in dating her especially now that she had Henry. Still she was conflicted did she even really want to go out with him. He was nice enough and she did like what little conversation they actually had.

"Sure." Even before she thought about realizing it the words slipped from her mouth.

Later that night

Regina flopped down on her bed face first. It had been a long day. Her improved date with Daniel lasted longer than she anticipated. It was nice, but she didn't have much to base it on. The last first date she had was with Robin and they went to the movies then the diner. She vaguely remembers sitting at the diner eating a salad and trying to ignore the fact that Emma was mere feet away from her eating a burger and flirting with the teenage waitress. She remembers trying to hide her discontent and jealousy from Robin.

There was nothing wrong with her date with Daniel he was sweet and held her hand a one point in the movie and he walked her to her car. In her minds mind the date was a success. That was until her phone started to ring. It was Emma attempting to facetime her. That's when the guilt crept in. She had forgotten her sons other parent. She remembers the conversation they had just before Emma left for Boston. She was adamant that she wasn't into having titles, and knew she made it seem that she and Emma unofficial official or something like that. This whole thing was confusing to her.

Instantly Regina reached for her phone she looked at the facetime screen it was of Henry and Emma sleeping. Another wave of guilt washed over her. For a moment Regina considered letting Emma know about her date. Selfishly though she refused to say anything as Regina could see the look of rejection and betrayal on Emma's face. Regina knew that if she did say something Emma would fall back into her old disappearing ways. Taking a deep breath Regina focuses her energy on not letting her guilt show then answered the call.

"Hey babe," Emma shouted happy to see her. For an instant her face falls as guilt continued to pulse through her. Emma picked up on it, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I am just exhausted." She smiled weakly the lie melting her soul, "you wouldn't think studying would make you so tired."

 **February 17**

 **Regina**

Emma was flipping eggs in a pan for both her and Regina's breakfast. Regina couldn't help but watch intently as she fed Henry. They both were nervous. It wasn't like they had never been by themselves before. What made them both nervous was how domesticated this felt. It was the first time she had been to Emma's temporary home. It wasn't big, but for its purpose it was perfect. If this was another time and another place this place would have been THEIR home. This moment was something she had imagined many times when she was younger. Emma cooking them breakfast in a small apartment while they talked about a wonderful night away from Henry. Or maybe they would talk about her mother wanting them to come up to Storybrooke for the day so she could see Henry. The thought stunned her. The only things making this part a nightmare the fact that she had another date with Daniel earlier that week.

After the first date Regina resolved that she would not be going out on more dates with the man, but gave in after Daniel persistently kept asking her for another date. This time he had settled for a walk in the park before heading to dinner. After eating he again walked her to her car. Regina again wasn't sure about Daniel he was sweet but she found him clingy and at times annoying. This time when they reached her car he asked when he could officially meet Henry. This took Regina back she never even thought of introducing Henry to Daniel. It was way too fast for that and Regina had just pushed it off like it was nothing. Before getting in her car Daniel kissed Regina. It shocked her at first but quickly she realized that it just wasn't good enough. He wasn't a bad kisser but she didn't feel anything. Daniel on the other hand exclaimed how he had been waiting so long to kiss her and that it was the best kiss he had ever had. Regina just nodded in faux agreement then went home.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emma broke her out of her thoughts.

"Oh its nothing." Regina shook her head.

"Henry would say different." She laughed, "He has been waiting patiently for you to put the spoon full of gloop in his mouth for a while now." Regina looked at her son waiting patiently with mouth open like a baby bird in anticipation for her mother to feed him.

"Sorry little prince." She scooped the food into his mouth. Emma came over with two plates of food and sat next to her.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes thank you for checking." Emma stared at her. Regina knew this was a dangerous game to play. Emma had a way of telling not only when you were lying but also breaking you down to get to that secret.

"Okay." Emma didn't push it which Regina was grateful for. "So I was thinking maybe we could go out…without Henry."

"What? What would we do with him?" Her panic laced voice was evident.

"I have a baby sitter lined up. Her name is Dorothy and she is training in the police academy with me." Regina instantly felt a peg of jealousy.

"A Friend?" the words came out like venom.

"Yes. She is not only into girly girls and she doesn't like dick unless she is the wearer of the strap on." The words did nothing to quell her green eyed monster. "I mean it our friendship is rated pg-13."

"Pg-13?"

"Yea like we goof around. Play pranks on each other. The kind of things bros do." Emma shrugged

"So you have a Bromanace you have not informed me about."Regina scooped more food into Henry's mouth. "And if that is the case why would I let a 'BRO' watch my son. If that is the definition of your relationship wouldn't it be like having a childish bachelor watches him."

"Well yeah but I have faith." Neither said anything for 5 minutes. Emma was praying Regina would look past that flaw. Regina was debating whether or not a large child could handle her son.

"Are you taking me on a date?" Regina had chosen to agree to the terms.

"I would like it to be a date but it doesn't have to be," Emma poked at her probably over cooked eggs. Regina internally stiffened. A date. That was a new step in their relationship. Was she ready for that? Not only that but what does that mean for her thing with Daniel. She knew she did want anything with him but she could not stop saying yes to those stupid dates. What if Emma found out would she consider that cheating? Was she a cheater like Robin? Like Emma? "It doesn't have to be big," Emma must have seen the look on her face. "I Just thought…we could do something other than be with Henry."

"No its fine I would love to go on a date with you." She really needs to stop talking before her brain could catch up.

"Really!" Emma could not hold her excitement back. "I mean cool, awesome. I'll call Dorothy once breakfast is done."

 **Later that night**

 **Emma**

She was nervous. She had been on plenty of dates but none as important as this one. This was Regina. This was the woman that had stolen her heart. This was the woman who beat her at her own games. Originally she wasn't even planning on asking Regina out. In her mind Emma was just going to cruise there their whole relationship stuck in this permanent zone of nothing ness.

It wasn't till her new friend Dorothy told her she was being stupid. That if she wanted to be with Regina she needs to play the game right. Regina is not a shot of tequila you shoot down Dorothy explained. She is a fine aged wine that you utilize all of your senses to drink. Sight you see her she is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. You smell her intoxicating fragrance letting it dance threw your nose. You touch her smooth firm curves. You hear her passionate moans as you worship those three senses and what it has provided. Finally after all your hard work you drown in the smallest taste intoxicated by her flavor. Emma had straight out laughed never in her life had she heard anyone describe a woman with such passion. Dorothy wasn't laughing she was serious. "Just try it" the woman said "take this from my play book if you do this you will get her". Emma again just laughed blowing off her friend.

Now as she paced excitedly in her bed room she waited.

"Yo Swan," busted in threw the door. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Getting ready." Emma lifted an eye brow, "Don't you knock."

"Nope." Dorothy chuckled. Emma just glared out her, "Dude chill. It's just a date."

"You don't understand it's not 'just a date'. It's a date with someone I have wanted to be with since I was 15."She threw her hands in the air before flopping down on the bed.

"Emma stop. You're stressing over nothing. She likes you already just be you, but as gentlewoman. Then at the end of the night _**when the moment is right**_ ," she emphasized, "kiss her, but don't have sex with her."

"This is so stupid." Emma was frustrated. "I feel like I am out of my league and I am going to fuck everything up."

"Don't be stupid Em. She is literally the mother of your child making her in your league." Emma pulled a pillow over her head and groaned into it. "Dude seriously get up, stop moping, and take that woman on a date."

"No" the pillow still muffling her voice.

"I swear to God Swan I will punch you in your stubborn ass dick if you have wasted my time." Emma instantly covered her private area. "I could be at the bar getting it in instead of doing you this solid." Dorothy reached in and punched Emma's leg.

"Fuck dude." Emma yelled. There was a small knock on the door.

"Next time it won't be your leg get up." Emma stood up glared at her friend then pushed her on the bed. Before the other woman could stand and retaliate Emma rushed to pull the door open. Truthfully Emma knew she could never win in a fight against Dorothy. Her friend boxed growing up making her fist weapons of destruction.

"Hey." Emma said to a very confused Regina, "Wow. You look beautiful Reg." Emma smiled at the small blush crawling over Regina's cheeks.

"Thank you. Are we still going because we don't have to?"

"Yea if you want too." Regina just nodded.

 **Regina**

Dinner had been nice. Emma had taken her to a seafood restaurant near the ocean. The date started of shaky as Emma cautiously tested her boundaries, but soon the wait for their food was filled with simple chatter. She had the seafood penne which made her moan due to its delicious flavor. Then they dance which was new Regina never knew Emma to be a dancer, but when the restaurant opened up space for the dance floor Emma did not hesitate to humor Regina with a slow dance or two. After desert which Emma insisted upon they left the restaurant bloated and full. Regina suggested a short walk before they went home to their son which Emma was more than willing. As they walked they continued to talk freely at one point while waiting for their ride Emma romantically gave Regina her jacket when it was clear she was cold. Once they returned home they bid Dorothy goodbye before settling on watching a movie. Both were in here pajamas enjoying the movie. As the movie continued Regina to slowly move closer to Emma until she was practically sitting in the other woman's lap. At this point neither was watching the movie as the tension between them grew.

Regina found herself touching Emma's tense leg wonder what the other woman was thinking about. She wondered if Emma could feel the static that was between them. She wondered why if she was feeling it Emma had not acted upon it. Maybe she wasn't feeling like Regina. Taking a chance Regina moved her hand further up Emma's leg only to hear the blondes breathe hitch in. Finally unable to take the tension Regina jumped up startling Emma. Before the words even left her mouth Regina climbed into Emma's lap locking their lips. At first Regina could tell Emma was in shock, but soon Emma joined in with so much enthusiasm.

Regina's hands started to roam Emma's upper body. She pulled off Emma's shirt in one quick motion revealing her bare chest. This gave Emma the opportunity to attach her lips to Regina's neck. As she sucked, bit and licked Regina could not help the load moan the escaped her lip. As if it where her cue Regina started to rock herself into Emma's instantly stiff member. Emma bit Regina harder causing a gasp of pleasure course through her body. Regina continued to rubbed there private area vigorously.

"Maybe we should stop." Emma gasped out. Regina instantly stopped fearing she was being rejected, She had come on strong she knew it.

"I..Wha…do you not want me?" Regina could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She tried to get off of Emma's lap only to be held in place.

"I do. If my hard throbbing dick is proof enough." Emma sighs as she cups Regina's face with one hand. "I mean I don't have any condoms, and evidence shows that you feel so good around me that my pull out game is nonexistent with you." Emma reaches up kissing Regina passionately, "most of all though I don't want you to regret this in the morning it would kill me."

"It's okay," Regina kissed and rocked into Emma. "I want you. Just take me," Regina's hormones were at all-time high. The sex monster didn't care that this would end badly. It didn't care that Emma was right she would regret this in the morning. All it cared about was having Emma inside of her. Connecting their lips Regina slid Emma's hand down her pants letting Emma's finger dance among the outer moister before plunging them in between her wet lips. "All for you," that is all it took. Emma gracefully picked her up and proceeded into her room. Gently laying her down on the soft mattress Emma ripped off her all their clothing. Before laying a long lick down Regina's center causing them both to moan out. She didn't want to cum thanks to Emma's delicious mouth. Pulling Emma by her hair she connected their lips. The taste of her moist pussy caused her to moan loudly. "Please Em I need you in me now." Regina gasped Emma slid in without any resistance, "Fuck," Regina groaned.

"Are you okay," Regina just nodded. Emma started pumping in and out slowly. It was driving Regina insane. She just wanted to reach her orgasm.

She was drunk the last time they had sex, but she still remembered it. She remembers how Emma found her G spot and gave it every thrust. How she screamed out Emma's name as they both reached the top. This time was different she wasn't drunk. It still felt good.

"More I need more," Emma thrusted faster and deeper. Then she started rubbing her sensitive numb. Before she knew it she was cumming it was small and not what she expected but it still felt good. As she was coming down she realized two things one being she wanted more the second Emma hadn't released.

"I am not done with you yet." Emma kissed her neck. Regina Reached in between them and started stoking the sticky member. "Fuck babe," Emma thrusted into her hand. "Turn over," in one swift move Regina was on her stomach. Emma then positioned her so was no longer on her stomach but on all fours. Emma grabbed her hips slipped in and started thrusting. As soon as the second thrust hit Regina let out a large moan. It was there in this position that she found Regina's G spot.

"Please don't stop," over and over Emma was relentless pounding deep in her, "EMMA!" she started screaming uncontrollably. Emma pulled her up so her hand was securely around her neck and her back was pressed against her front.

"You're gonna wake Henry," Emma never stopped fucking her, "put your face in the pillow but keep your ass up." Emma let go of her. Regina did what she was told. When she had secured the pillow around her face Emma continued her very much welcomed assault on her most pleasurable area. Emma started to frantically pound her making her moan out in deep pleasure. "I'm gonna cum." Emma gasped out. Overly sensitive just the thought of Emma cumming sent her barreling over the edge. As her walls tightened Emma came shooting sting after string of semen into her. Regina was so over loaded with sexual release the feeling of Emma's thick goop sent her over the edge just as she passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

hey guys I'm back with another update. Enjoy let me knew what you think also i will be startin you emmas youtube chapter storys and along with being in italic i will let you know at the top like when i change points of views and dates. Enjoy once again!

* * *

 _ **March 9**_ _ **th**_

 _ **Regina**_

This didn't feel right and she knew it. Ever since they had sex for what she believed to be the first official time something changed. Both she and Emma were different. Emma was more affectionate. She would hold Regina's hand more. When they kissed it was as if Emma made her feel as if it would be there last one ever. Emma did more chivalrous things like open car doors and regular doors. If Regina was cold Emma would give up her sweater. She would even make breakfast in bed for Regina sometimes. They were having sex every time they saw each other. Though Regina did not want to label it due to her denial they were a couple.

Regina on the other hand…Emma was drowning her in affection, but that is was happening. Regina felt like she was drowning. At first it wasn't so bad. Then Daniel started to want more from their dating and Regina felt herself giving in to his wants. They hadn't had sex because she would change the topic or make up some excuse to not be that physical with him.

She felt dirty though. Never had she ever thought she would become like the old Emma juggling multiple women. She felt guilty. She didn't want to hurt either of them, but most of all Emma. She could feel herself becoming more defensive and disconnected around Emma. Although she knew Emma was doing her very best. She was snappish with the other woman and it wasn't right. The feeling was even worse when Daniel was "seducing" if that is what you would want to call it that.

While the made out Daniel would literally cover all exposed area with more spit then any person should. Then he would dry hump her leg or whatever he could find till he would get a hard on. If you could call it that, he was so small that when he pressed himself again her leg it felt like a tennis ball. Most times she would have to pretend Emma was the one ravaging her, but after a while her reality would catch up with her and she knew he would never be her. Hands roughly started pulling at her shirt.

"Daniel," She tried to push him off, "Daniel stop." She pushed him a little harder.

"What wrong?" He asked hot and sweaty.

"I don't want to do this," she squirmed away from him.

"But we have been dating for a while now I just thought that we could you know," he shyly questioned. This is what got her he would guilt her into getting what he wanted. She frustrated herself at how easy she gave in, but she wouldn't give in to this.

"Look I just don't want to have sex with you I don't have that kind of attraction to you." Regina tried to smooth it over. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Or is that you are having sex with someone else? Your Ex?" he accused. Regina just laughed.

"My Ex is gay."

"I mean Emma," He angrily spit. Regina raised an eyebrow at him and instantly became defensive.

"First Emma and I have never dated. Secondly you and I are not officially dating. Thirdly never bring Emma up again." She pushed him off of her and stood up.

"So your telling me you were just that easy you let some random person get you pregnant, but you won't let me the person you are dating not only meet son but have simple sex with you!" he seethed.

"Fuck you. I was trying to be nice. You know nothing about me. I am not easy. I never have been easy and never will be." she pushed him back. "And you will never meet my son, because you have never meant anything to me." She pushed him again, "you and your small as dick can find someone else because I'm done with you." She pushed him one more time then turned to gather her stuff. She left out the door slamming it effectively behind her.

She was crying. She didn't know if it was out of relief or anger. As the cool air hit her face she felt better. Everything was going to be better she knew it. Quickly she walked to her car got in and drove to the middle of scenic nowhere. Still amped up on energy she got out of her car only trudge a few feet away. The pent up anger and frustration she had caused herself was released into the cold frozen world with one gut wrenching scream. The force of which caused her to fall to her knees.

As she caught her breath a wave of relief and peace washed over her. All her confusion over her current situation was solved. Her sudden epiphany made her realize that her stubbornness has put her into a current position she had not wanted to be in and where she really wanted to be was right in front of her the whole time. Gathering herself she knew what she had to do. She got into her car and drove home.

 _ **Emma**_

"Good morning kid," Emma said pulling the smiling boy out of his crib. He wore an elephant onesie with the cutes hood that had ears and a trunk. Emma loved it. She would always put him in it although she knew he would soon grow out of it. "Your mom should be home soon I bet she will be so happy to see you." She kissed his head. This was her life and strangely she loved it.

She and Regina had gotten more serious with there not relationship. While not knowing there actual status was driving her crazy. She could deal with that, but what was bothering her most was Regina was acting distant. It made Emma feel like Regina was regretting the decision to have sex with her. What confused her even more was that they kept having sex. She really needed to talk to Regina and figure this out. As if on cue Regina walked into the room with a stressed out energy taking Emma by surprise.

"Hey beautiful." Emma smiled.

"Hey," Regina kissed her on the lips again surprising Emma. Usually Emma initiated the kisses but she wouldn't complain.

"How was your study session?" Went into the closet Emma knew it was to hang up her coat and scarf.

"It was eventful," Regina came out and it only took a second for Emma to see it, "but I don't think there will be any more of them."

"What the fuck is that?" Emma growled filling with anger instantly.

"What?" Regina was taken back. Emma put her son down knowing she shouldn't by holding him in this state.

"That shit on your neck!" Emma yelled. Regina's eyes got huge she had never seen Emma this mad before. Rushing over to a mirror Regina inspected the area. Angering Emma even more, "Don't you fucking dare make up a lie or say I left it, because as you have said a million times before I should know!" Emma took the first thing she could find which was her phone and threw it into a wall breaking it. The loud noise startled Henry causing him to start crying uncontrollably.

"Emma!" Regina yelled. "Stop!" she picked up the crying baby trying to soothe him, "Leave now." Knowing it was best Emma turned from the room slamming the door so hard everyone in the house knew there was something wrong.

Needing to leave she stomped down the stair flung open the front door only to find Daniel standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel seethed out.

"Excuse me?" Emma was over the top now, "Who the fuck do you think you are coming here asking a stupid question?"

"I'm Regina's boyfriend and I have a right to know why you are here!" Daniel pushed Emma. Not thinking as she was consumed by the full out blinding anger pushed him back causing him to stumble and almost slip on ice. In the background Emma could hear the commotion of yelling behind her. A second later a hand touched Emma chest and the familiar smell of Regina's perfume alerted her to not lash out physically at the invading person.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me or swear to everything that is holy I will fucking kill you!" Emma pushed forward a little but allowed Regina's hand to stop her.

"Emma!" Regina yelled.

"Call the Sheriff," Regina's father told someone.

"Get the fuck out of my way." Daniel tried to push through Regina, "I going to kick her ass."

"Daniel!" Regina yelled.

"Come at me bro. You're lucky she is in my way or else I would murder you." Emma pushed again.

"Stop!" Regina yelled again in vain.

"Big talk from someone hiding behind this slut." Daniel barked and pointed his finger right in her face.

"Yo, don't ever fucking call her a slut," Emma batted his finger away. The next think she knew was that Daniel pushed Regina out of the way effectively knocking her into the snow covered ground. Daniel then charged Emma with a fist flying only to have Emma dodge the intended punch. She grabbed him slamming him into the ground and started wailing on him. Daniel was able to roll them throw a couple of punches that Emma blocked. She rolled them again so she was on top. She was able to get a good right punch in stunning the man. Before she could punch him again two people grabbed her pulling her off of Daniel. Not caring she fought threw their hold. Succeeding Emma ran over to the still dazed man kicked him twice before she was grabbed again thrown to the floor. Three bodies had to hold her down before she was placed into cuffs, but still struggled.

"Emma Stop!" Her father's voice broke her rage. Then and only then did she know she was defeated. She rested her head face first in the snow. Tears started to fall from Emma's eyes and she couldn't control them. The realization that her heart was once again broken by the woman she would never have soaked her body.

She had tried so hard to be the person this woman wanted only to have her heart broken again. Or maybe she had fooled herself into thinking that after everything they would live happily ever after. Then again Emma did not deserve her happy ending. 'This isn't a Disney movie Emma' she told herself as she lay in the snow. Only when she picked up from the ground did she look over at Regina for a brief moment. Regina had a small cut over her lip and her eyes were sad almost apologetic. Emma looked away she couldn't stand to look at her any longer.

In the police cruiser Emma sat staring out the opposite window then the Regina's house had been. She wouldn't, she couldn't, look at the mother of her child, but she knew Regina was watching her. Silent tears rolled down her face as her father jumped into the vehicle.

"What was that about?" Her father said as he jumped in the car.

"A stupid kid with the hope of having a family with the person she loves only to find out it will never happen."

 _ **March 11**_ _ **th**_

 _ **Regina**_

She was literally about to flip her mind. Not only did the whole town hear about the fight involving Daniel and Emma. Now the blonde had been all, but avoiding her. Only asking how Henry was doing by text. When she would try text or call Emma she would be ignored. On Saturday night when the doorbell rang she had hoped it was Emma only to find Daniel sitting outside her door with floors. He tried to apologize for his actions and promised it would never happen again begging that she would give him another try.

After talking to her parents and explaining what had happened they expressed their concerns that Regina was one being a floosy, two being irresponsible and three hurting Emma to the point that she would soon start resenting Regina. Regina knew all of this but hearing it from her parents made her heart ache. Regina decided she really needed to talk to Emma and begged her a million times to please talk to her.

When Daniel showed up instead Regina lost it. She told him that they were nothing between them. She never wanted anything between them. That he was a mistake and the only reason she gave him the time of day was straight out of pity. That if he ever tried to contact her, his number was blocked. That if she ever saw him again with in 100ft of her home she would castrate him. When he tried to beg her to give it one more shot she slammed the door on his face. Went to her father's barbeque stuff pulled a lighter and lighter fluid. Went back outside grabbed the five dollar flowers doused them in liquid and lit them on fire. Then ordered him to leave her property and never return. Once he left tail between his legs she went back inside and bombarded Emma's phone. She even went as far to go to Emma's house to physically hunt her down only to be turned away by Emma's mother.

Now she was at work grinding her teeth as she watched Emma in the Rabbit Hole drinking with the owner's daughter. When came in to work the the first thing she saw was the already drunk Emma in the bar and she was stunned to know that the bar was allowing it. When she brought it to the attention of the manager he informed her, the owner said it was okay for the day. So now for the last 5 hours she watched as Emma drank and flirted with this girl.

"Hey, Regina I am taking off could you keep an eye out on the Jane's table they have been drinking like fishes." Her co-worker asked.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Regina tried, "Can't you just stay." She begged

"No I am sorry I have a dinner date," Regina deflated, "I know it will be hard, but Jane has been tipping like crazy."

"UGH Fine." Regina slumped.

Five minutes later Regina found her herself walking up to the pairs table. She tried to hide her emotions, but was never good at hiding them.

"Hey, Leslie has left for the night I'll be serving you for the rest of it. What can I get you?" She ran a hand threw her hair as she took in Emma's arm over Jane's shoulder. Janes hand on her thigh slowly creeping its way up Emma's leg.

"I'll have Cran Vodka and Emma will have a shot of Cuervo and a Modelo. Right?" She smiled. Emma nodded leaning over and whispering something in the girl's ear making her giggle. Regina stood there still watching this sickening moment. She tried to hold back the tears but they were coming. She had fucked up and history was repeating itself. Emma had gone back to her stupid childish ways where they would ignore each other's existence. Without a word Regina turned around left the table exited the bar. She did care about her job right know she just had to get out.

The cold snow fell from the sky and the clean air did nothing to stop her shattering heart. "Your so fucking stupid Regina." She said to herself out loud. She soon realized she could not breathe. 30 minutes later she was freezing but she couldn't go back in there. She knew they would get someone else to pour their drinks. The door creaked open and the footsteps that were coming through stopped. She knew it was Emma.

"What are you doing?" Emma said after a minute.

"I can't breathe," she struggled out.

"What do you mean you can't breathe?" Emma cautiously stepped up to her.

"In there. Out here. I can't breathe." It was taking so much for her to breathe and gasped out. Her chest hurt. The cold was not helping. Nothing was. The pain was unbearable. But she kept gasping air getting harder to come by.

"Regina stop." Emma commanded as she gasped.

"I can't," she began to shake. Emma grabbed her turning her to face her.

"You need to calm down."

"I can't," Emma pulled out her phone. Regina didn't know who Emma was talking too. Everything was going black. "It hurts. It hurts." A sudden pain washed over her chest.

"What hurts?" Emma was now panicked making everything worse.

"My chest. My heart," Emma was still on the phone, "I'm dying." She didn't know what she was thinking, but she knew she was dying. 'Henry' she thought. He would have to live without her. She started to gasp harder. Soon the sound of sirens filled the night air. Within minutes the flashes of blue and red light marked their impending arrival. "I cant. I dying."


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, yes U know lastnchapter was pretth big for this story,but never fear under dog is here! Alright that was pretty lame. I had to do it thoug. Anyway enjoy let me know what you think. And just a reminder the youtube project chapters will be italicized and be note as season 1 episode whatever: then a title. These chapters jave nothing to do with the story yet but i figured everyone would be curious about what they actually are working on. Alright back to the story.

* * *

 _ **March 12**_

Regina

At some point realized she was in complete darkness, but at least she was warm and fuzzy. Then she realized the darkness was just her eyes being closed. She could hear a beeping noise in the background. She was in a hospital bed covered with a blanket. She then heard the silent footsteps of pacing back and forth against the linoleum floor. She tried to think back as to what happened that had led to be in a hospital bed. She remember being at work watching Emma flirt with a girl. She remembered being outside and unable to breathe. She remembered Emma finding her outside. She passed out. At least she thinks she did. Slowly she opened her eyes watching as Emma walked back and forth with a distraught look on her face. Staying quiet she watched the blonde as she focused on her thoughts. Wanting to end the misery Regina tried to speak only having her breath catch for a moment.

"Hey," she rasped out causing Emma to jump.

"Regina," Emma gasped rushing to the side were a chair had been placed by Emma earlier, "Jesus fucking Christ. Are you okay? Howa are you feeling?" Emma grabbed her hand. Regina did a quick assessment of her body finding she had a slight head ache.

"I have a slight head ache but either than that I'm fine." Regina shifted a little to find a more comfortable position, "What happened?"

"You had a massive panic attack then passed out. I almost wasn't able to catch you." Regina groaned. She had never had a panic attack, but she knew she would never forget the experience. "You had me worried."

"I'm sorry." Regina started to tear up. "about everything about the panic attack, about the over reacting at the bar, about Daniel."

"It's okay," Emma squeezed her hand before placing a small kiss on her knuckles.

"No it's not okay." Regina started to sob. "I miss lead you to believe that there was nothing going on when there was. I tried telling myself that we weren't together when we obviously were together. I tried convincing myself that I wasn't cheating on you even though I knew I was and the worst part is I knew I was willingly breaking your heart."

"Stop right now is not the time to do this," She could tell Emma was fighting her agitation.

"Then when is the time for this to happen. You have to go back to Boston soon. Then you will probably doge my text and calls again. You won't come home. Hell once you leave here you probably won't comeback unless it's to see Henry, but then you will just stop coming."

"You don't know that." Emma stood up.

"I do know that. I know that because every time I hurt you close up."

"Regina this is not the place-" Emma tried her hardest to control the situation.

"Why? Why is this not the place?" Regina pressed.

"Because I'm going to explode and a hospital is not the place to do this." She threw her hands up in the air then rubbed her face. "Come with me back to Boston."

"Okay,"

 _ **March 14**_

 _ **Emma**_

"Can we talk tonight or are you going to hide away again." It wasn't snappish more hurt then anything. It was true Emma had been avoiding Regina. They had driven back to Emma's place without too much being said. For the last two days they went into a routine of Emma getting up early going to the academy coming home around dinner time were Regina would have dinner waiting. The first night she came in it surprised her to have the delicious smell of lasagna hit her face. They would eat quietly except Henry who was now figuring out that the messier he at the more delicious his food tasted. Emma would give Henry a bath then out him to sleep. After she would go to her room to 'study' until the morning where she would duck out before Regina woke.

"Yeah," Emma sighed internally she knew they needed to talk, but she really didn't want too. Plopping down on the opposite side of the couch she watched Regina pull her legs into her chest. "So?"

"I don't know where to start." Regina chewed her lip. Emma could not resist the urge to scoot over and kiss Regina. No matter what this woman did Emma would always choose her. Emma had come to terms with this thought while in the hospital with Regina.

"Just start from the beginning." Emma said softly caressing Regina's face. She watched as the other woman melt at her touch.

"I didn't mean to end up dating Daniel. It just happened. We were supposed to be studying, but he asked me out and I said yes. We were never official." Regina sighed. Emma sat back and took what they said in. She had a lot of questions. "We never had sex. He tried, but I could never go that far."

"Has he met our son?"

"No. Again he tried, but I wouldn't do that."

"I just don't know what to think or anything like that."

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Which part you getting caught or me finding out?" Emma could keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Is it wrong for me to say both?" Emma Shifted away only to have Regina pull her back, "that day I-we were making out. He wanted more I told him no then he became jealous and insulting. I had been thinking about it long before it that day, but I ended it with him. I wasn't fair to him. Most of all it wasn't fair to you." Regina held her hand, "I wasn't going to tell you, because you would have been upset and I feared all progress we had made would go back to square on. When I got home I was just so happy to be free from him that I was going to tell you I was ready for the next step in our relationship. I didn't know he left a hickey. When you caught it I had no idea what I was going to say. I wanted to deny it, but I knew you would know I was lying." Tears started to build in Regina's eyes. "Then he showed up and everything just fell further apart. I didn't want to hurt you Emma." Emma stood up removing herself from Regina's circle that made her fuzzy.

"Do you know how stupid I feel?"

"I'm Sorry."

"Stop saying that!" Emma suddenly yelled causing them both to jump. For a moment she listened for any sign that Henry had woken up, "You're sorry I get it, but it doesn't change anything. You lied and kept secrets from me, you lead me on believing I was the only one. What hurts the most is that I have been trying to prove myself and now it like it's not worth it any more. Like this whole relationship or not relationship is not worth it."

"Em-"

"No you can't tell me that this is working you and me. I mean I thought it was."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know anymore," Emma sighed, "it's like we aren't meant to be together no matter how much I want it." Emma sits on the love seat, "and fuck do I want it."

"You do?"

"Don't be stupid Regina." Emma felt her heart clench at the pain her viscous words caused, "you're all I have ever wanted." They sat their silently for a while.

"I know we can't change anything. I know that I am complicated. This whole thing is complicated. But maybe, if it okay with you, we can kind of start over."

"Regina we have started over-"

"A million time already, I know. What's a million and one? I don't mean start of as friends, because we are friends. I mean start over our relationship status. Be exclusive to one another." Emma wanted to protest, "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"It not that I don't want to do this, I just- I just need you to be in this 110% with me."

"I can do that."

"And I don't want you to be with me out of duty or pity, or whatever." Emma can feel Regina stand and moves over next to her. Regina takes Emma's hand into her comfortingly rubbing it.

"For almost a year now I have been fighting not being with you for many reasons. You were too immature, you couldn't keep your eyes or dick of other woman, you kept running, there are so many reasons."

"Regina-"

"Let me finish." She softly places her head on Emma's shoulder, but continued her rubbing of her hand. "You, Emma Swan, are a wanderer unable to sit still, but…maybe it's just that you haven't found that reason too. I have been thinking…a lot. Maybe you are right. Maybe you are meant for greater things you just need that thing to make you sit still and focus."

"I don't understand what you're getting at."

"Fate," Regina chuckled at a perplexed Emma, "I have noticed that you have started to focus on something other than your penis. At first I thought it was Henry. You have just been working so hard on bettering yourself and I chalked the reasoning to being Henry. But something happened Friday after breaking up Daniel and you finding out." She couldn't help the sudden fierce squeeze she had on Regina's hand. "I drove to the forest and it hit me, fate. I had been fighting fate. Fate brought us together. Fate kept shoving you into my life and when I thought I would be clear of you fate got me pregnant."

"I didn't think you were a believer in that kind of stuff."

"I'm not, but how else can I explain this mess of ours. I mean how many women have you had sex with; yet I am the only one that got pregnant?" Emma flinched slightly.

"So you're saying that fate has forced me into your life forever as a cruel joke on you?"

"Or maybe I am the thing that will make you stand still." They turned their heads looking at each other. For a brief moment both understood what Regina had said. Maybe she was right, but neither saying it.

"Wow you think really highly of yourself," Emma chuckled.

"I am serious Emma," Regina stood up. "What if we were meant to be together all those years ago, but my stubbornness just hindered us from being happy." Emma stood up and pulled Regina into her.

"If," she says softly hoping her voice would prove all the care and love she had for this woman, "this is fate then it is meant for use to be together now not a second before or a second after." She leans in kissing Regina sensually.

 _ **March 15**_

 _ **Regina**_

"Honey, I'm home!" Emma yelled as she came in the front door. Regina came out of the kitchen to greet Emma and saw Henry kicking enthusiastically at the site other mother. "Hey kid," Emma greeted Henry. Regina couldn't help, but smile at the interaction. Looking up Emma smiled happily at her, "hey, I got you these." Emma handed over a bouquet of lilies and baby's breath.

"They are beautiful Emma, thank you." Regina took the flowers giving Emma a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to put these in water." Walking back into the kitchen Regina looked for a vase. Regina was slightly relieved that they talked about the elephant in the room. She was even more relieved to know that even after everything Emma was able to forgive her. They then for the first time that week went to bed with each other timidly at first. They didn't have sex although at one point they heavily found themselves making out. Mostly they talked though. About Daniel, high school, Emma's time in Arizona, and just everything they tried to avoid talking about. Regina found it to be nice to finally dive deeper into Emma's personality. She had always known Emma to be this cocky child, but the night before she got to see Emma as this lonely insecure being that longed to leave an imprint. After about 15 minutes Emma walked into the kitchen in black sweats and a tank top.

"So I have a proposition for you." Emma leaned on the wall.

"That kind of scares me," Regina chuckled while grabbing oven mitts. Opening the oven she pulled out the hot pan of lasagna. "What's this proposition?" Regina leaned against a counter opposite of Emma.

"I was talking to Killian and the short version of this conversation is that I need a villain."

"A villain?"

"For our YouTube channel."

"Okay I still am not getting the premise of you proposition."

"I want you as my villain."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Season 1 Episode 1:**_ _ **The calling**_

' _ **Emma**_ _' she calls to her. Opening her eyes she jumps awake. This wasn't right. She wasn't in her bed. White cold snowflakes were landing on her face. The sky was white with clouds and trees surrounded her. She sat up unsure of what she was doing in the middle of the forest. When she fell asleep she was in her apartment watching a stupid show with a cup of hot coco with cinnamon on top._

" _Where am I?" she said to herself as she stood up. Looking around she saw nothing but trees and snow. Looking down at her clothes she found herself wearing her red leather jacket, jeans and snow boots. "Think swan you took a winter survival class granted that was in the fifth grade." She sighed. 'I'm gonna die,' she thought to herself. Randomly picking a direction she started trudging into the direction of what she believed to be a town. By that she meant what her gut guessed was the direction of said town. As she walked she tried to figure out how she came to be in a place like this._

 _Earlier Boston_

 _Emma had just finished working and wanted nothing more than to head home a cuddle under her blankets. '_ _ **Just a few groceries don't want a repeat of last week**_ _' the voice in her head told her as she pulled buggy along. This had been happening a lot lately. A voice. A sultry seductive voice would insert its self into her head. She didn't know where it came from and it never talked much, but lately the voice had soon taken over her life. Sometimes she found herself talking to it making her look crazy in public. She was crazy._

 _Casually she traveled the isles grabbing the items she needed to survive. Soon she found herself in the produce section. She stared contemplating the selection of apples. '_ _ **The honey Crisp.'**_ _Emma eyed the dark fruit. "I like the granny smiths" she mumbled to the voice. '_ _ **Honeycrisp are rich and sweet'**_ _. Emma didn't feel like fighting so she grabbed the honey crisps. As she proceeded to the checkout Emma stopped in her spot and eyed the pastries. '_ _ **Do it'**_ _the voice said. Emma grabbed a cupcake with a single candle on it and checked out._

 _At home Emma put away her groceries, changed and settles down with a hot cup of coco. '_ _ **The cupcake. The candle'**_ _the voice called to her. Getting up she grabbed the cupcake from the container lit the candle and starred at the flame. '_ _ **Make a wish'**_ _Emma made her wish then blew out the candle,_ _ **'I'll see you soon'**_

 _Back in the cold wilderness_

 _Emma stopped dead in her tracks on a dirt road. That voice it did this. Whatever this was she had done it. Taken back Emma almost missed the horse that nearly trampled her._

" _Well, well what do we have here?" A man on horseback walked up her. He was dressed in a weird armor. "It's been a long while since you have shown your face in this area." Emma Just stared at him confused._

" _I'm sorry who are you?" he just laughed. Her survival instinct kicked. This was not safe anymore._

" _Ah playing dumb I see. No matter." He jumped off his horse. "The Queen will reward me handsomely for bringing your traitorous arse back." He reached out for Emma. Emma grabbed his out reaching hands maneuvering the soldier until he was thrown half-hazardly on to the ground. Quickly Emma reacted by mounting the man's horse riding away. The man lay on the floor watching his stead fly off down the road._


	21. Chapter 21

On the suggestion of some of you guys you wanted to see the YT Episodes in the same chapter as the actual story chapters so I thought I would give it a go. Let me know if you like this style better than the original idea I had.

* * *

 _ **April 7**_

 _ **Regina**_

"This is ridiculous. I feel ridiculous." Regina scoffed loud enough for Emma to hear.

"You look beautiful." Regina blushed for the millionth time over the last month. She couldn't help it. Whenever the blonde told her the sweetest of nothings her stomach flip flopped. Since their talk Regina has agreed to help in Emma's project. Even if she had her doubts and reservations she wanted to help Emma. On the relationship part of her life she can claim that she and Emma were for sure in the honeymoon stage. Everything she or Emma did or didn't do was just perfect for one another. Also while they were officially together they had not made it public, at least not yet.

"Thank you."

"Alright peeps I think we are done for the day," Killian stated obnoxiously. "And Regina I know this is completely out of your element, but you were amazing."

"Thank you." She half smiled at him. "If we are done then I am going to go change." Not waiting for a response Regina headed to what was dictated as her changing room. The dress she wore was uncomfortable and difficult to get out of. After 5 minutes of struggling with the dress there was a knock on the door.

"You alright in there?" Emma knocked on the door. Regina pulled the door open hiding herself behind the door.

"Yea I just…need help." Emma took that as her que to go into the room. "I think the zipper is stuck." She says lifting her hair out of the way. Emma started fiddling with the zipper, "How did I do?"

"Better than I did you," Emma kissed her now exposed shoulder causing goosebumps on her neck.

"I-I doubt that." Regina could not control her stammer.

"It's true," Emma kissed her neck now causing a moan to slip from her mouth. Regina's current state of arousal started growing in her stomach. "This dress on you is perfect on you. You look like a true regal queen." Emma continued to kissing her neck occasionally nipping at the sensitive area.

Unable to control herself Regina turned around effectively dropping the dress she was still hanging on too and connected her lips to Emma's. Emma willingly allowed Regina to deepen the kiss while wrapping her arms around Regina frame. Needing more Regina pulled away pushing the blonde onto a chair only for a moment did Emma look startled. Regina had plans though she tried her best to saunter over to Emma causally removing her bra. Regina the sunk down to her knees and started pulling off Emma's pants and boxers so they were pooled at her ankles. Emma's now hard member flopped into Regina's face. She had never given Emma head and Emma had never asked. Regina just wasn't into that kind of stuff, but that didn't mean she wasn't curious. Courageously Regina took the stiff flesh. Emma let out a moan when she started rubbing her hand up and down. Regina then wrapped her luscious lips around the tip of Emma's cock.

"Holy shit," Emma moaned loudly as Regina Bobbed up and down. Regina resolved that Emma did not taste bad in fact she tasted pretty good. Plus the sounds that emanated from Emma spurred her on. After two minutes of this Regina noticed she was aroused more than she was aware. Pulling away from Emma she heard a frustrated groan.

When anyone looked at Regina you would think she was a vanilla lover, but she wasn't. Not to say she was all whips and chains. Sometimes she just wanted things to be slightly more erotic. The being said Regina motioned for Emma to stand. Emma took this moment to kick out of her pants. Regina pulled the chair so it sat in front of the mirror that hung on a nearby wall. She then pull Emma by the hand and sat the blond down in the chair again. Once Emma was sitting Regina exaggeratingly bent forward while taking off her underwear. While doing this she felt Emma's fingers rubbing up and down teasing her opening. Regina let out a gasp of pleasure as Emma's fingers slid in to her hot core then out again. Sighing at the momentary loss pleasure Regina straddled Emma's lap so she could look at Emma in the mirror. Regina then slid down slowly on the still stiff member causing them both to moan.

She started slowly by moving her hips. Soon she needed more. Luckily Emma was so in tune with her body that she slid her right hand to her throbbing clit as her left hand tightly wrapped around her throat. Regina watched as she rhythmically rode Emma. The sight of her lover's thick phallus sliding in and out of her caused her to speed her pattern up.

"You feel so good." Emma moaned into her ear as Regina felt herself lean more into Emma. At that moment she caught Emma's in the mirror. Her eyes were darker than normal and with every move they made the intensity of their pleasure was getting higher. Emma shifted in her seat not losing eye contact with Regina. That slight movement was all it took for Emma to find her G-spot. Regina instantly started to moan loudly. Emma hand started furiously rubbing her stiff clit until finally Regina was tumbling into her climax. Her release causing a loud moaning scream of Emma's name and her body gripping hungrily at her lover's seed as it shot into her. Both clung to each other catching their breath. Closing her eyes Regina relished in the feel of being full and the perfect fit of her body to Emma's. She felt Emma shift to pull out of her.

"Don't." Regina pleaded, "Not yet." She sighed contently wrapping an arm around Emma's head snaking her finger through blonde hair.

"I love you," Emma kissed her shoulder.

"I know."

 _ **April 18th**_

 _ **Emma**_

"What it do Swanny," Dorothy said giving her a high five. Emma raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"What it do? You are like trying to be cool cuz that was weird," Emma laughed.

"I'm always cool." Emma just laughed. "Anyway how's it with the misses."

"Good. I'm happy." Emma smiled, "I'm ready to go home." Dorothy nodded, "speaking of home I have idea and you can say no."

"Okay?"

"Well when we graduate I have a job in Storybrooke waiting for me. I'm looking to get a place to with two of my friends. They figure it be easier to work on videos easier if we live with each other."

"Your rambling Swan."Dorothy popped her mint flavored gum.

"Right. There will be one position left at the station after I get hired and a room is available for you are interested at all in you know starting somewhere other than here."

"Are you asking me to live with you?"

"As a roommate and if you want too, yes. It's just that you have become one of my best friends and I look out for my friends." Emma shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly.

"Wow Swanny I didn't know you would be such a sap." She laughed punching Emma's shoulder.

"Fuck off," Emma laughed rubbing her now sore arm.

"I don't know man how does Regina feel about this big idea of yours. I thought for sure he would want to move in with you when you got back."

"We have talked about it and while we are together she feels it would be better for not only our relationship but her and Henry to be close to her parents for that more experience support." Realistically Emma knew that they had the right decision, but it still didn't keep her for wanting to live the domestic life she wanted.

"How do you feel about it?"

"I don't like it, but it's the smartest choice. I mean I love my son and would do nothing to harm him. I feel more comfortable if someone with more experience be around. Then on the relationship side of things she is right I don't want to rush it. I want us to last you know."

"I stand my statement she has you whipped." Dorothy laughed.

 _ **April 24**_

 _ **Regina**_

"All right guys remember there are only a few more days before the end of the semester. That means your final projects are due and the final are incoming fast. Be sure to stay up to date on your studies I want you all to pass with flying colors."

Regina gathered book and notepad shoving them in her backpack neatly. She threw her backpack over her shoulder made sure to have her phone in her pocket before leaving the class. Outside the building she checked her phone for any important message. She only had one from Emma. Regina's heart swelled as she read the message.

"Hey," Regina looked up to find a nervous looking Daniel standing in front of her.

"Daniel," Regina said pocketing the phone.

"How are you?"

"What do you want Daniel?" Regina sighed not in the mood for games.

"I was coming to see if you wanted to come have lunch and maybe talk." he suggested shifting his bag on his shoulder.

"No," Regina went to walk around him, but he side stepped in front of her.

"Come on please."

"Fine," Regina sighed in irritation. "Only because I can see you will annoy me until I do." Regina again walked around him. This time he did not stop her. She led him to the nearest cafeteria area and sat down at a table. Daniel joined her a second later.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No. What do you want to talk about?" Regina rubbed her forehead and face.

"Oh it's just that I thought…"

"I really don't have time for this so if we could get on with this."

"Okay, well I am sorry," Regina scoffed. "I didn't mean for things to get out of hand. You were just always focused on Emma that I got jealous. It was like you weren't even with me and I was trying. Then I saw her at your house and I lost it. I'm sorry. I miss you and I want you back. Can we start over please I promise to be better and maybe you can have less to do with Emma?"

"What the actual fuck?" Regina was taken back. This boy was actually serious. While she agreed she wasn't perfect with the whole situation with Daniel, Emma and her. She was pretty sure the smoldering ash of flower made it abundantly clear that she did want anything to do with Daniel. She had moved seat to be closer to the front and as far away from the thick boy. She always left class promptly when it ended to avoid his longing stares. So it came to a surprise that he still was infatuated with her. "Daniel there was no us. There will never be an us."

"Regina, I get it I messed up I should have respected that Emma was part of the package."

"Your right you should have, but that is not what I'm saying. What I am saying is I don't want to be with you." She said slowly.

"Really! I bet this is Emma's doing. She is just trying to control you."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! This has nothing to do Emma! I never wanted to date you stupid boy. I did it out of pity!" Regina slammed her hands on the table startling the now cowering man. "We are done don't come anywhere near me." She stands and grabs her bag. Before Regina leaves she turns one more time to Daniel. "Oh if I have not made myself clear, when I was kissing you I was thinking of her. When you tried to have sex with me your small ass peanut would literally turn me off, because my vagina only wanted be Emma's 8 inch dick near it." Regina left the area in a huff irritated that she had wasted 30 minutes of her life listening to that fool.

 _ **Season 1 - Episode 2: Long live the Evil Queen.**_

 _ **Emma rode into long into the night. She had no idea where she was or where she was going, but deep in the woods she found a small village. Emma was slightly taken back by the village. It was if she had been taken back into time. The walls were made of clay and the roofs were made of straw. There were no street light or lamps and the only illumination were the torches and camp fires. It smelled like cow, horses and mud causing Emma to scrunch her nose. Seeing an old man wrapped in medieval snow linen Emma jumped up off her horse and called out to him.**_

" _ **Yo, buddy." The man looked at her. Emma caught the look in his eye. He was startled then he glanced at the horse behind her and he became fearful. "Hey do you have a phone I can you."**_

" _ **I-I'm sorry?" He stuttered leaving Emma uneasy.**_

" _ **A phone? Do you have one?" she tried again.**_

" _ **I don't know what that is. Please go. This small village wants no trouble." He started to scurry away.**_

" _ **I'm not here to cause trouble I only want to get home," The man ran off as if he had seen a ghost. "What the fuck? Where am I?" Looking around found Emma heard music and drunken singing coming from a pub. Noticing her sudden chill Emma decided it would be best to try there for a phone. Entering the building the warmth of the fire hit her and the sound of the cheers continued. At least until they saw her. They all wore similar medieval clothing as the man before. Warily she wandered inside and up to the bar. The music started playing again, but the chatter was now merely a hush. Sitting at the bar a barmaid came up to her.**_

" _ **What can I get you slick?" The spunky barmaid eyed her.**_

" _ **Can I use your phone?"**_

" _ **Are you trying to seduce me?"**_

" _ **What? No. A phone. You know a mobile device. An object to call someone."**_

" _ **I have no idea what this phone is you speak of."**_

" _ **Dude come on. You guys are really doing great in this roleplay thing, but I am lost and I need to get home. Break the rules this once." The brunette bar maid turn from her then turned back around producing a drink and handing it to her.**_

" _ **Look the only time I role play is in the bedroom." She winked at Emma.**_

" _ **Look your beautiful, but I am not interested." Emma took a long drink of the piss tasting beer. She was literally lost and no one seemed to want to help. "Where am I."**_

" _ **You don't know?" Emma shook her head before taking another drink. "You are in Cantaloo." Maybe it was the alcohol but all of a sudden Emma felt relaxed.**_

" _ **I have never heard of Cantaloo what state is it in?"**_

" _ **State? Your majesty we are in the Dark Kingdom, your kingdom how do you not know where Cantaloo is?" The girl was starting to blur. Emma's head was getting dizzy.**_

" _ **Wha-what the fuck di-did you do tome?" Emma struggled to stand up only to feel the dizzy darkness take over.**_

" _ **I'm sorry you majesty. This village is small and it can't take the wrath of the Evil Queen." Then darkness surrounded her. She fought to keep from falling deeper into it, but it felt as if she were in tar. Just as she was about to be consumed her eyes started to open letting in the glorious light.**_

" _ **Stand up and walk you treacherous swine." Emma felt herself being stood up then pushed to the floor. Her eyes sight was blurry she shook her head trying to clear the fuzz. Someone grabbed her stood her up on her unsteady feet. "I said walk!" She was pushed forward.**_

 _ **Emma stumbled forward still trying to clear her blurry eyes. As she walked she could identify that there were a lot of people whispering as she walked past them. She could only catch small parts of the whispers 'savior' 'the queen' 'die'. Finally her eye's had cleared she was in a large grand hall surrounded by people. The floor was made of black and white marble stone. She was shackled to a chain like a dog. 'I must be fucking dreaming' Emma thought. As they made their way further in to the room she finally found what they walking toward. A beautiful woman with a crown on her head and dressed in an elegant red and black dress. It was covered in lace and a small amount of sequence patterned into flowers. The woman's face was the most stunning thing she had ever seen causing her to pause a moment to long for her captures liking. They pushed her causing her to fall to the ground. Emma groaned as her body adjusted to the new surface.**_

" _ **Get up," one of the men growled before kicking her in the ribs.**_

" _ **ENOUGH!" the woman's voice bellowed. She knew that voice. She had heard it a million of times instructing her to buy apples. "Bring her to me." But this wasn't the soft loving voice she had come to know. This voice was cold and commanding sending chills down her spine. The men grabbed her arms pilling her to her feet and practically dragged her closer to the unknown woman. Roughly they dropped her to her knees in front of this beauty. Emma watched as the woman walked around her sizing her up. "Did you really think you could hide from me?" Emma just looked at confused**_

" _ **I'm sorry I don't understand." A loud slap echoed through the hall. Emma's face stung rage coursed through her body. "What the fuck, who the fuck do you think you are?!" Emma stood up to confront the woman. The men grabbed her but she fought them of knocking one on his back while the other held his now broken nose. Then a sudden surge of pain rushed through her body sending her back to her knees.**_

" _ **You traitorous Trollip you dare to raise up to me!" Emma gasped in pain. "I am a queen and you Emma Swan are a traitor to not only the crown, but to ME! Tell me why I should not sentence you to death." The pain was gone and Emma tried to catch her breathe. Looking up she saw the regal queen sit on her throne staring down at her. She had an evil grin Emma knew she was going to die by the hands of this gorgeous woman.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_HEY GUYS IM GLAD YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THE STORY SO I FIGURE ID out a little true life in this story. Anyways I talk a bnb out that next chapter lol enjoy and as always let me know what you think. Also I could not come up with a good episode name my bad if lame._**

* * *

 ** _May 4_** ** _th_**

 ** _Regina_**

She heard the door open then close. At first her body reacted to the sound as if it was a wanted intruder. The soon the coos of Emma's voice filled the room as she greeted their son. The boy laughed in joy seeing his blonde mother. Smiling listening to the two Regina stretched slowly opening her eyes. Emma had the boy in her arms smiling at her. "Say good morning mommy," she tickled his side causing him smile broadly.

"Morning what time?" she sat up looking for her phone.

"10:30," Regina's eyes grew big. "It's okay your mother fed him. She said he didn't cry, but when she realized you had not woken up yet she went to check on you. She felt bad because you have been studying all night. So she took him and fed him. He apparently was still tired too and he fell back to sleep. She thinks he may be growing." Emma bent down and kissed her.

"Don't I have morning breathe." She gently pushed Emma Away. Then started to get up and head to the bathroom. Emma pulled her into her body and held her in the opposite arm as Henry.

"We don't care. Right Hen." The boy just smiled and laid his head on her shoulder.

"That may be true, but I would still like to freshen up." She pulled out of her girlfriends arms and walked into the bathroom. Grabbing her tooth brush she noticed she needed another tooth paste tube. Pulling the cabinet where she stored her tooth paste she grabbed the box that sat next to the tampons. She then shut the door opened the tooth paste put a health amount on the bristles. Just as she started brushing her teeth it hit her. Panic. Walking over to the cabinet she opened the cabinet and stared at the box of tampons. She was late. "Fuck," she stated loud enough for only her to hear.

 ** _Emma_**

"Have I done something wrong?" Emma asked. She had noticed Regina had been off all day. She didn't think she had done anything that she knew of to upset the other woman. They had spent there day looking for houses with Killian and Neal. Now they sat at Granny's Diner eating. Well she was eating and Regina was pushing her salad around

"No. I am just tired." Regina sighed Emma knew it was a lie though. Something was definitely wrong. "I think I need sometime alone to sleep. Do you mind taking Henry for a bit I think I am just going to walk home?"

"I can drive you." Regina was already standing and putting on her coat.

"No its fine I need air." She grabbed Regina's wrist. "Emma I'm fine. You're fine. We're fine. I just need some space." Emma loosened her grip. "Thank You." She gave Emma a reassuring kiss then left the building.

 ** _Regina_**

She felt stupid and embarrassed how is she letting this happened again. She could only think of the shame she felt walking up to the counter at the drug store telling the pharmacist to keep his mouth shut unless he wanted her to get him shut down for violation of her privacy. She didn't know if that was a real thing, but she had hoped that it was enough to scare the man into not speak of this to anyone. Carrying the bag inside she crashed into her sister knocking the back and its contents to the floor.

"What the hell Regina?" Of course her sister would pick up the bright pink First Response box up. She stood there like a statue stuck in place. "Are you pregnant again?"

"I don't know…" Regina looked down trying to keep her eyes clear of any tears. For once she felt Zelena felt sorry for her.

"Come on," Zelena pulled her up to her own room and shut the door behind them.

"I don't know how I could have let this happen." Her tears started falling now.

"I can answer that for you. You let someone raw dog you." Zelena sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you have to be so vulgar about it?" Regina squirmed.

"It's the truth," Regina saw the look of realization on her sisters face, "Hang on please tell me you know who the father is."

"Of course I do!" Regina yelled.

"Okay!" Zelena held up her hand in surrender, "I was just checking, because of the fight between Emma and that loser guy. I thought maybe there were more potential fathers."

"Emma is the only person I have been sleeping with."

"Does she know?"

"I just realized this morning that I was late." Regina sighed rubbing her face.

"You might not even be pregnant you might just be late." Zelena says hopefully.

"But what if I am! What am I going to do? What are mom and dad going to think? As it is mom freaked out when she first found out I was pregnant. I have school. And work." Regina was pacing back and forth.

"Regina babe calm down. Take the test. Either you're pregnant or you're not. From there you, we – Emma, me, mom, dad, and even Emma's parents, will figure it out." Zelena stood up encouraging her sister into the bathroom. Regina edged her way to the bathroom then looked back at her sister one more time, "May the fourth be with you," then she wink at her. Reina weakly smiled then she the bathroom door.

 ** _May 6_** ** _th_**

 _Emma_

She had to get back to Boston, but she need to see Regina and figure why she had been ghosting her. Regina had been avoiding her calls and even went to the length of sending her sister out to retrieve and deliver Henry to her at the door. When Emma asked what was going Zelena would just tell her that Regina needed so time alone, but that everything was fine. Now Emma felt forced to knock on the Mill's door and demand to see her girlfriend.

"Emma," it was Cora who answered, "What are you doing her I thought for sure you would be on your way back."

"I am Mrs. Mills, but I would like to see Regina real quick I haven't spoken to her and I really need too." Cora let her in.

"She is up in her room, dear."

"Thank you," Emma slipped past Regina's mother and skipped steps up the stairs to Regina's room. Feeling as if she may be intruding she knocked on the door gently.

"Come in." Regina called out gently. Taking a deep breathe Emma then entered the room. "Emma," Regina stated surprised but also smiled weakly at her.

"Hey, I am sorry to barge in like this it's just that I was worried." Regina scooted to the end of the bed so she was sitting on the edge. Regina then signaled for Emma to join her. The air in the room was thick. Something was wrong. Emma feared that Regina was having regrets about them. Or maybe she wanted to be with that dipstick instead. Whatever it was Emma wiped her hand on her pants before joining Regina on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Regina looked down at her hands. "We have to talk though."

"I want you to know that if I ever had one argument as to why being with me is not a mistake is that I only have ever eyes for you and only see myself having a family with you." Regina snapped her head up.

"What?" Regina looked confused.

"I understand you might have reservations or regrets about being in a relationship with me-" Regina stopped her.

"That is not what this conversation is about."

"It's not?" Regina shook her head then stood up. Emma watched as Regina walked to her desk and grabbed something of it then came back to sit next to her. She then hand over a flack piece of plastic with a pink tip to her. "What is this?" Emma inspected the object.

"I'm pregnant," Regina said just as Emma realized what she was holding.

"You're fucking with me." Was the first thing that popped out her mouth before she could stop herself, "not that I am like mad or not mad or that you know whatever, but I mean how?"

"Really Emma you know how it happened." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Shit," Emma stood up. At that moment she looked at a panic Regina. For a second she was angry at herself and Regina for putting themselves in an even harder situation. As she started pacing back in forth she could feel the worry and angst off of Regina. But then she realized she had to be strong for the both of them and that she meant what she said about wanting to start a family with only Regina. So yeah it was happening quicker than they had wanted but screw it. "Marry me."

"What?" Regina's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Marry me." She kneeled in front of her.

"Emma-"

"It does have to be now or anytime soon but marry me."

"No." Emma's heart dropped. "I will, but not like this. Not when right now I feel you only asked me out of obligation."

"I'm not-,"

"I know, but it is how I feel." Regina kissed her reassuring Emma that nothing had changed. Pulling her up Regina guided her to sit next to her. Regina then leaned her head on her shoulder. "So you know next time you asked better be more romantic than this," Emma chuckled.

 ** _May 11_** ** _th_**

 ** _Emma_**

"Killian open up man." She banged on her friends door. It was still cold for being a spring day and her thin coat did nothing to break the chill. Finally Killian opened the door.

"Swan?" He crooked. It was 8:00 in the morning and while she was a night owl her body had gotten use to waking up early. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk?" Emma pushed by him and into the apartment.

"Couldn't this have waited till a more reasonable time?" He shut the door then plopped down on the couch.

"This is reasonable for me sadly enough." Emma sat at the far end of the couch. "Regina is pregnant again."

"Holy fuck Swan, haven't you heard of condoms." Killian looked astonished.

"Shut up."

"So what are you guys going to do?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about." Emma sat straighter, "I have to quit this Youtube thing."

"What?! NO Way?!" Killian jumped up.

"I have to Kill. I mean I need to get a second job I won't have time to have a full-time job, a part time job, raise my kids and do this it's too much." Emma argued, "As it is I don't know if Regina will be up to it as well."

"Is it really about the money?"

"I mean kid of?"

"Let me show you something." Killian runs into his room then two seconds later came back out with his laptop. "This," he shows the analytics of the YouTube channel. "We have fifty subscribers and we have a 115 viewer average on two of our videos. That means we have people watching."

"Yea people are watching, but that means squat. It means that only .00001 percent of people know our channel exists." Emma looked at him.

"Here," He hands her a $20, "it's for both you and Regina. I know it's nothing, but this could be more. You will be back soon it would give us the opportunity to film more. Not only that but then we can advertise our channel more and grow it."

"You make it sound so simple, but we both know it's not." Emma shook her, "there are so many other factors you have to consider like I said I have two kids and a girlfriend to take care of. I need money for dippers and clothes, a roof over my head; I mean this second kid put a damper on moving in with you guys because I can't afford it." Killian stayed quiet taking everything in.

"I got a crazy idea, you and Regina are our main characters we need you too." Killian finally spoke, "I would have to talk to Neal, but what if we pay for you and Regina to live with us in exchange for your acting. There was that 4 bedroom house with the 2 bed guest house. We were going to use the guest house as a studio, but what if you two live in the guest house me and Neal will live in the main house. We will get a roommate for one of the rooms and use the last room for a studio. We would pay for you utilities and roof, all you guys would have to do is act."

"As cool as that would be that wouldn't be fair to you guys." Emma spoke trying her hardest not to grasp at invisible straws.

"It's fair if we consider it labor for housing. Also I can make it to where once we start making like real cash you and Regina can then get a cut and start paying us rent."

"That's kind of confusing."

"It is but it can work just let me talk to Neal like I said."

"Fine let me talk to Regina then."

 ** _Season 1 - Episode 3: I still don't know where I am._**

 ** _Emma woke up from her sleep with a start. It's a dream Emma told herself, but looking around she found herself still trapped in the dungeons. Sighing she heard the clamber of a guard walking to her cell. Sitting up she wait for him to arrive._**

 ** _" 'ere." He said gruffly throwing a tray full of muck and water. "Eat up. The queen has plans for yous." He walked away._**

 ** _"Gross." Emma curled her lips at the disgusting meal. She needed to get out of that hell hole. Lucky for her the queen had not believed Emma when she said had done bad things. Not super bad things but enough to help her pick up a few tricks like pickpocketing and lock picking. She called it criminal ingenuity. Checking her pockets she found her trusty lock pick. "Obviously even the queen is stupid enough not to check a thief's pocket." Emma smiled as she started working on the lock._**

 ** _Memory of what happened after everyone left_**

 ** _"I can't." Emma struggled out still recovering. The Evil Queen gave a dark chuckle, "I can't, because I can tell that no matter what I say you will not believe me. That even if I tell you I just spent my birthday in the city of Boston where the last thing I remember was blowing out a candle on a stupid cupcake that you will not believe me. I know that no matter how much I beg you to understand that I have spent the last 19 years alone in a world that doesn't see me that you will not believe me." Emma tried to pour as much truth as she could into her statement to arouse some pity on the Queen. The Queen stayed silent so Emma took this as her chance. "Where I come from we do not have royalty so I have no idea how to address you, but if there is any way a person in you stature could believe a single word from my mouth please know that I am lost and I just want to go back home to my invisible life." Dead silence filled the room. Then the hall filled with deep laughing._**

 ** _"You expect me to believe a word you have just said? You disappeared for 8 months and you expect me to believe that you have not been gathering a rebellion."_**

 ** _"Yes! Because if I was gathering a rebellion why would I wander into a town without them. Why would I allow myself to get caught if I was looking to over throw you? None of this makes fucking sense!"_**

 ** _"Silence!" the Queens voice boomed. "You will tell me where your bands of misfits are so I can kill them then you." The Queen seethed._**

 ** _"I don't know what you are talking about!" Emma yelled._**

 ** _"LEAVE THE ROOM ALL OF YOU!" the men reached for Emma, "Not her." Emma swallowed hard trying to hide her fear. Bodies quickly left the room leaving Emma to face the queen. The evil queen turned from her and faced the large window. "Do you know what it's like to be in this position? I wanted you caught so badly so I could see the life drain from your eyes. Yet, I never wanted to catch you because then the last of the light I had in my soul would die." Her voice was soft now reminding her of the caring apple picking voice._**

 ** _"If I knew where the rebellion was I would tell you." Emma tried, but Regina just chuckled._**

 ** _"Always so eager to please me. Do you know why I fell in love with you?" Regina finally turned to look at her. Emma was shocked. 'Love'. She was so confused. "I fell in love with the way you would always did what I wanted, but then you let your mother take you away from me."_**

 ** _"I don't have a moth-"_**

 ** _"Yes, yes you have told me that once before, but then you let her and your love sick father out of my dungeon." She bit at Emma. "I loved you Emma," she was all of a sudden in Emma was on her feet and the queen in her space. "You were MY everything and you betrayed me. WHY!"_**

 ** _"I am trying to tell you-"_**

 ** _"STOP PLAYING STUPID!" Emma was pushed to the floor. Hitting Hard Emma groaned in pain._**

 ** _"Maybe that is why I left you," Emma stupidly mumbled._**

 ** _"What did you say?" it came out like a growl._**

 ** _"Maybe if you would listen I wouldn't have. Or maybe laying your hands on me was my last straw."_**

 ** _"Did your mother brain wash you so much that you would actually believe I would hurt you? I never laid an unwanted finger on you." They stared at each other, but exhausted of this never ending back and forth._**

 ** _"Look if I am your Emma Swan. Which I am not sure I am even though you know my name and apparently I look like her. I am sorry I betrayed you. I may have had a good reason too, but I am telling you I don't remember doing that. What I know is that I was found in the forest as a child put into the foster care system until I ran away. Did a bunch of stuff I am not proud of. Got my life together and now I live in Boston." She then realized that the other woman was listening to her. "I mean look how I am dressed compared to how you are dress. This isn't a costume these are the clothes I wear on a daily basis." They sat for a minute and Emma prayed she had reached the queen. "Before you kill let me prove to you that I am not lying."_**

 ** _Back in the cell_**

 ** _With a loud click the cell door opened. "It's all about the tumblers," she smiled closing the door behind her and putting the pick in her boot. Emma walked quietly along the dimly lit dungeon for about five minutes finally finding a way out that had only one lonely guard. Quickly and quietly she knocked the guy out. Fresh air filled her lungs as she wandered the castle has it was rather late or it looked late. It was dark and there were not many people wandering around. It was the perfect chance for her to make her escape, but that would only make it worse. The Evil Queen would send her army after her. No. Emma thought better. She made her way through the castle searching for a specific room. Twenty minutes later she got lucky and pulled the door to the room she knew was the one she was looking for. Which was a good thing considering her escape had not gone unnoticed and soldiers were starting to emerge to search for her._**

 ** _The room was dark, but cozy. The bed was huge, but looked small compared to the size of the room. She noticed a balcony and found herself outside watching the commotion below her. It was a cold night and she was just happy she remembered to bring her jacket during her escape. The door to the room suddenly flung open startling her._**

 ** _"I do not care what it takes!" the Queen yelled, "You better find her or all of you will burn!" the door slammed shut. The Queen walked into the room hands on her hip. "And to think you were going to believe her." Emma hid behind a pillar, but was able to see and hear the other woman. "Why? Why do you let your love for that stupid blonde makes you do stupid things?" Regina had walked over to her vanity angrily sliding stuff to the floor all it landing with loud crash. Regina covered her face, but Emma knew she was crying. For some odd reason Emma's heart strings tugged forcing her to come out of the shadows to reveal herself._**

 ** _"You know while I appreciate you not killing me that dungeon was kind of an over kill."_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**So I went back and forth on whether or not to make Regina pregnant again. It was really a tough decision, but in the end I decided that it would be for the betterment of the story. My mom had me when she was 17-18 then, like Regina, got pregnant with my sister shortly after giving birth to me. My mother made it work. Also I think I may have confused everybody with were everything is taking place, my bad. To clarify Killian and Neal live in Storybrooke like Regina. Emma is the only one that lives in Boston, because of she is doing the police academy thing. After she is finished she will move back to Storybrooke to work at the sheriff's station. As for most of the YT thing they film most of their stuff in Storybrooke, there was only one section where they were in Boston. Side note I messed up were Emma was doing her police academy course. In chapter 14, I originally put Portland, after checking all the other chapters this is the only one I mention Portland so I just changed that so it would match. If you guys happen to see a mention of Portland that I may have missed let me know. Also I always forget how I spell Neil's name sometimes it will be Neal or Neil.**_

* * *

 _ **May 19**_ _ **th**_

 _ **Regina**_

She needed to tell her parents, but she was nervous. Like more nervous than she should have been. Her parents were in the study and she knew they knew she was outside pacing. Maybe she wasn't ready to tell them maybe she would wait to tell them with Emma like they had planned before, but the secrecy was killing her. Emma and she had not even come up with a plan yet about what they were going to do. Hell she didn't even know what she was going to do. The door suddenly just opened and her mother stood impatient on the other side.

"I can't stand waiting for you to get the courage to come inside." Cora said. Regina nodded her head then passed her mother into the office. She walked timidly to the center of the room as her mother took a seat.

"Sit sweetheart," her father encouraged.

"Thank you but I feel I should stand." They just nodded. She then took a deep breathe. "Emma and I are in a relationship."

"Well that's good news." Her mother smiled.

"Is this what you have been trying to tell us?" Her father always knew there was more. She shook her head.

"I-I" images of her mother disowning her flashed before her eyes, but she pressed on, "I am pregnant again." She said softly tears now falling from her eyes. Both sat back quietly stunned by the news.

"Okay," Her mother was the first to speak. Regina looked up at them fearful of what would happen next. "I have no idea what to stay." Her mother admitted, "I am angry at how irresponsible this is, but I also know that you are no longer a child and will make your own mistakes."

"Mother-," Her mother held her hand up to stop her motioning her to sit. Regina did as she was silently told.

"What is yours and Emma's plan since you both have decided to bring another life into this world?"

"I don't know." Her mother gave her an annoyed look. "We haven't really talked about it yet. We going to figure things out later today then have like a dinner where we told her parent along with you two. I couldn't do that to you guys I wanted to be upfront with you and find out where I lie with you both." Regina fidgeted with her hands.

"Does Emma know you are telling us now?" Her father asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I will tell her later."

"So what are your plans now?"

"Truthfully I don't know." Regina sighed loudly the loss of hope evident in her voice. "I will have to quit school and get another job. I think I'll have to move out-"

"That's out of the question." Her mother cut her off. "You will not move out."

"Mother I can't live with to babies in this house it's not fair to you two or Zelena."

"Have you asked what we thought was fair?"

"Well no I just assumed."

"There is your problem." Her mother regally stated. "You assume too much." Regina shrank down in embarrassment. "I think I speak for your father and I when we say we would love it if you still lived here."

"But-"

"There is no 'buts'. After finding that you were pregnant with Henry I admit I was disappointed, but now that I look back it I was mistaken to feel that way. If hadn't of realized that I would have missed out on so much." Her mother became choked up

"I think what your mother is trying to say, sweets, is that while you being pregnant is not ideal we are more than happy to help."

"But you two have raised your children you don't need to help raise any more. I should do it."

"And you do." Father confirmed, "But we don't mind helping. Until your sudden pregnancy your mother and I have raise to well-rounded children who were about to head off into the real world. We had no idea what we were about to do with our childless selves. In fact, your sudden jump to family has made us feel better about ourselves now instead of being parents we are Grandparents. Now instead of being strict we can be lenient. Instead of having to deal with the incisive responsibility of a life we can just barrow a life fill it was sugar and return it."

"You will not give my children excessive amounts of sugar." Regina put her foot down. Or so she thought.

"And the best part," her father eyed her wickedly, "is that we don't have to listen to you." Her mother snorted.

 _ **Emma**_

"Hey Beautiful Lady," Emma cooed into the phone.

"I told my parents about me being pregnant," Emma dropped her bag on her room floor.

"I thought you wanted to wait." Emma said sitting on her bed.

"I did, but I couldn't."

"Oh okay," Emma had wanted to do a dinner with both Regina's and her parents. It would be after they had a plan and were sure Regina was in fact pregnant.

"Are you upset?"

"Maybe," Emma rubbed her face, "I feel conflicted. Like I know you have the right to tell your parents however you want too, but I kind of wanted to be there. I know it's selfish, but I wanted to seen as a responsible adult."

"I'm sorry Em. I just I felt I need to talk to them as my parents in private."

"No. I understand." Emma took a breath, "I guess I'll tell my parents in a bit then."

"I don't want you to feel rushed. I just wanted to let you know."

"It's all good. Your right I should tell them face to face." Emma laid down in her bed and stared up at the ceiling, "So how did it go with your parents."

"They took it better than I expected. They basically told me I am not going anywhere and they would love to help with the kids."

"That's…pleasant?" Emma found her confused on how to feel. On one hand she was happy that Regina's family was determined to help. On the other she felt useless as a parent as they always need help raising their kids.

"Wow use sound super enthusiastic." Regina laughed.

"Sorry, I feel like a horrible parent because we need so much help raising our children."

"You're not though." Emma closed her eyes and let Regina's voice consume her. "You are so good with Henry. Yes, it may seem like our parent's help out a lot proving we are 'horrible' parent, but think of if we didn't have that support system. What then? We may be homeless. We may be struggling to feed Henry. We may be criminals."

"I didn't think of it like that." Emma surrendered.

"Our parents knew when they had us that they would be supporting us till they or we die. Just like with Henry and Baby Swan-Mills we will support them till the end. In order to do that we as parents should take the help when offered."

"You are way to wise for me." Emma chuckled wishing she could kiss the brunette woman. "Speaking of Little Rocco."

"Rocco?"

"Yeah I figured if you got to name Henry I could name this one." She shrugged knowing Regina couldn't see her.

"We are not naming our child Rocco." Regina scoffed.

"Titus?"

"No."

"Ajax?"

"No."

"Gunner?"

"No."

"Durango"

"No!" Emma laughed, "What is it with you and these weird names."

"I want him to know he is unique."

"What if the baby is a girl?" Regina Huffed.

"Oh I already have her name. Princess Jasmine Althea Bernadette Swan-Mills." Emma Punctuated each name as her hand.

"I like the name Jasmine but Althea Bernadette? No."

"You messed the name up her first name would be Princess."

"Oh well in that case NO." Emma could in vison Regina rolling her eyes "We are not naming our child that all"

"Sad panda," Emma pouted with a laugh. "Seriously what is our plan? Killian suggested we all move in with him and Neal, but I don't feel that is such a good idea."

"As much as I appreciate them offering I agree with you. I think should take my parents offer and stay here."

"Oh" Emma was a little discouraged.

"Don't sound like that," Regina sternly stated

"Like what?"

"Like I told you, you couldn't have desert." Emma rolled her eyes, "I like being with you Em but I am not ready to live with you."

"Why not? We don't have to live with the guys," she desperately wanted to be Regina. She wanted to have her family.

"I'm just not ready for that big of a step." Regina sighed, "Can't we just hold of and talk about it more in like a year or something,"

"A year?" Emma gasped in shock. She didn't want that she wanted to wake up to Regina every morning and have her kids grow with both of them in the same home.

"Yes a year. I think that will give us enough time to one test out this relationship two the baby will be here and we can have some balance going by then. I just don't want to move so fast that the changes catch us off guard." But she knew if she pushed Regina she would make the cautious woman step back.

"I understand."Now that they have figured out their living situation well Regina's living situation she wanted to discuss her own. "So I have been thinking for a while now that I love my parents but I kind of want to take Killian's offer. It's just that I while in Boston I kind of had my own thing going while on my own and I don't think I could go back to living under the same roof as my parents."

"And living under the same roof with Killian and Neil isn't the same? I am only asking because I want to understand."

"And I have actually thought about this. 1 my parents have rules I have to follow. 2 my parents are always lecturing me about something and I really don't want to hear it most times. 3 they give me no privacy. 4 Killian won't be charging me which is great and it means I can provide more money to the you guys and I can also save some for our future. 5 you said we should try and experience things well having roommates is experiencing things, right? 6-"

"Em I get it." She laughed.

"I Just really want to have my own space and Killian is offering me a whole guest house for more work on the YT channel. Plus I have seen the place and it's a perfect size for us to all when you want to sleep over."

"Okay. If this what you want then I would say as of right now you should do it, but we, the kids and I, come first"

"Okay. Next topic I'm looking for another Job."

"You don't have to kill yourself Em."

"Im not," Emma defended her decision "I'm just looking. Plus I want to help contribute to your schooling."

"About that I think I should stop going-"

"No" Emma cut off Regina knowing she would suggest dropping out.

"Excuse me?" Emma could hear the offense in the other woman's voice.

"I said no."

"You don't get to have a say in this matter." Emma heard the growl in her voice almost causing her to back down, but she wouldn't.

"Yes I do."

"No you don-"

"Yes I do," Emma put her foot down, "Regina you have wanted to get your degree ever since I have known you. Not only that, but think of the future. You could create a fortune five-hundred business setting the kids up for life. I understand it will be tough, but you have all the support in the world. Most of all I promise you this I will support you and find a way for you succeed in whatever you dream of whether we are in a relationship or not." Emma let her words sink in, "also if you have a say in whether I get another job or not; then I get a say in this. We are a team."

 _Emma_

 _Later that night_

"Emma Dinner is ready." Emma clambered down the stairs with a happy bouncing Henry in her arms. She walked into the kitchen placing Henry happily into his high chair. "What time is Regina getting of tonight?"

"I'm not sure." Emma took a bite of her food then gave Henry a bit of food.

"I have a question," Her father said through a bite of food "are you and Regina finally a thing?"

"David!" Her mother scolded.

"What I like Regina and I think Emma should take her off the market before someone else does or she gets into another fight." Her father shrugged taking a drink of water.

"Well then I guess you guys will be happy to know that we official." Emma beamed happily.

"I knew it!" Her mother cheered, "Now the next step is to propose to her and get you settled down. Have you thought about how you plan on doing it?"

"WHAT! MOM! NO!," Emma gasped, " we just started dating and yeah I don't know if I am ready for that. I don't even know if I ever want to get married."

"Of course you do! I can see it now-"

"No mom stop I am not ready and sure as hell Regina is not ready."

"Yea plus they should probably focus on the little ones." Her father popped an asparagus in his mouth.

"What!""David!" both yelled out at the same time.

"Mmm asparagus," David attempted to change the topic.

"No you guys know!" Emma stated shocked. Her mother sighed.

"I noticed Regina had a glow about her and we speculated she was pregnant." Emma just stared at her now three headed mother. "I didn't know for sure until I met up with her for lunch one day and she was eating a grilled cheese."

"So because she was eating a grilled cheese you deduced Regina was pregnant?"

"She doesn't care for too much cheese let alone a grilled cheese which is basically melted cheese." Her mother shrugged taking a bite of the baked salmon she prepared.

"Wait you had lunch with Regina?"

"We have lunch quiet often actually," Her mother said nonchalantly.

"Not that it's such a big deal, but what the hell." Emma had barely noticed her son starting to get fussy due to lack of food being food in his mouth.

"Emma you are starving your son," Emma glanced at her son a scooped a spoon full in his mouth, "Beside we were more worried that Regina had moved on with someone else considering your scuffle a few weeks ago."

"She didn't sleep with him."

"Well that's good to know," her mother smiled, but Emma felt weird. Like her mother was implying something.

"Are you implying she might be lying?" Her mother stared at her for a moment as if she were crazy.

"I am not implying anything." Her mother shook her head.

"No but your fake smile said it all." Emma huffed angrily her voice escalating, "I trust her she hasn't lied to me yet."

"I didn't say she did." Her mother defended.

"No, but-"

"Emma stop." Her father stepped in, "don't raise your voice at your mother. She was implying anything. Your mother loves and trusts Regina." She glared at her father. "Maybe it's that you're unsure of your trust of her."

"Why wouldn't I trust?" Emma snapped.

"I don't know Emma that's for you to figure out."

 _ **Season 1: Episode 4 – Street Rat**_

" _ **What are you doing in here?!" Emma was instantly lifted off the ground by an unseen hand around her throat.**_ _**"Was this a part of your plan? Get caught then get out of my dungeon then kill me? How did you even get out?" rage filled Regina's eyes.**_

" _ **Trying-to-," she gasped, "talk-to-you." Emma was then released falling to the floor. She let out a soft grunt as sat up inspecting her throat. "IF I wanted to kill you wouldn't I have done it while you were sleeping or something?"**_

" _ **Then why are you here."**_

" _ **Because I have nowhere to go." Emma shrugged still on the floor. "If I ran out the castle you would hunt me down. Realistically I don't know this land so you would have me and killed me on the spot. So I figured I would get out of the dungeon find you and wing it."**_

" _ **I could kill you right now." Regina growled.**_

" _ **You won't."**_

" _ **And what makes you so confident about that?"**_

" _ **I'm not sure, a feeling."**_

" _ **You are so infuriating," Regina turned away from Emma and poured herself a drink, "What do you want."**_

" _ **To understand," Emma stood up as Regina watched her carefully. "I get that you are furious with me, but as I have told you I have no clue what you are talking about."**_

" _ **Why should I tell you anything?"**_

" _ **You don't have to, but I would really like it if we could just get over this and maybe we could be friends." Emma stepped closer.**_

" _ **You are beyond stupid," Regina down half a cup of amber liquid, "We can't be friends, because we were married and you left me."**_

" _ **I'm sorry what?" Emma felt herself get dizzy. She had never thought of being married let alone felt like she ever wants to be married. "That's impossible I never want or wanted to be married."**_

" _ **I have heard that before then you asked and then you made it very obvious that you didn't want to and the whole thing was a mistake." Emma found herself sitting on the floor.**_

" _ **I mean don't get me wrong you are really gorgeous, but I am a street rat compared to you."**_

" _ **You are so stupid." Regina filled her cup then took another drink.**_

" _ **I just don't understand. If I am YOUR Emma how did we meet?"**_

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **A young Regina of 16 is walking though the pine trees of the White Kingdoms garden forest. Her parents had forced to attend a ball for a young royal. Although she knew it was a rouse in order for her mother to spy on the very popular kingdom. Regina found a spot under a somewhat dry pine tree as the floor was still covered in snow to sit for a moment. She had yet to meet the infamous Snow White's daughter, but prayed the girl wasn't annoying as her mother.**_

 _ **Her mother had told her of the young White princess, Eloise or something. How the princess was born from true love. It was rumored that due to this very light magic anyone who came into contact with her fell instantly in love with her. It was also said that while her mother's beauty was the fairest of them all, the Princess beauty was almost God like. Her mother had instructed her to not look the princess in the eyes for fear that Regina would be entranced by this magic.**_

 _ **Regina Scoffed at her mother's words. In reality Regina did not want to be there. The idea of celebrating the birth of some bratty princess irritated her. Regina had figuratively kicked and screamed during the whole trip. Her mother had just told her to stop being a child. So when the opportunity came to escape for a while she did.**_

" _ **Lose that attitude Regina. Behave Regina." Regina's temper had yet to disperse, "Don't tell me what to do. I don't even care about the princess. She is probably a snobby spoiled bitch."**_

" _ **I hear she also bathes in buttermilk to keep her skin soft as silk." A voice from above caused Regina jumped up in fright.**_

" _ **How dare you!" Regina scolded. Looking into the tree she saw a girl about sixteen in a tree. Her blond hair was in a ponytail and she wore dirty wolf fur. Her eyes were the brightest green she had ever seen. Causing something strange happened to her insides. They flipped nervously and she was not sure why, as this had never happened before. "How dare you sneak up on me!" The blonde girl merely smiled with a chuckle. "Don't you know eavesdropping is very rude?"**_

" _ **I apologize. You just looked so miserable and I don't know. I just thought you could use a friend." The blonde shrugged. The girl casually jumped out of the tree, "I am Emma." She held out her hand.**_

" _ **Regina," Regina took the blondes hand only to have the other girl smoothly bring her hand to her lips. "What are you doing?" she asked without pulling away.**_

" _ **My father always told me that if I am ever in the company of a beautiful woman you must charmingly greet them with a kiss to their hand," Emma winked. Regina blushed many boys had told her of her beauty but none had ever caused this kind of reaction. "And you are the most beautifully stunning girl I have ever seen."**_

" _ **Charming," Regina said flatly. "Now if you don't mind," pulling her hand a way, "I don't need to catch your germs, street rat."**_

" _ **A street rat?" Emma chuckled, "do you always insult people you have just met."**_

" _ **Only those how eavesdrop in trees."**_

 _ **Later that night**_

 _ **She was starving, but they had yet started eating as they were waiting on the Princess to arrive. Regina was sat at the large dining table next to her was supposed to be the princess. Finally the large hall doors opened and all but the queen stood for the Princess arrival. Her eyes were the first thing she saw as the blonde confidently strolled in.**_

" _ **I am sorry I am late mother, but I found myself occupied longer than I expected." Regina watched as she walks over to her mother on the cheek.**_

" _ **No matter, I am just happy you made it sweetheart." Snow White smiled and gestured to the seat next to Regina. The princess smirked at Regina's deer in the head lights face. Emma cockily sat next to Regina who wore a blush of embarrassment. Her mother would skin her alive if she found out about Regina insulting the princess. Emma stuck out her hand to greet Regina.**_ _**Regina would not allow the blonde to get the better though and stuck took the blondes hand with confidence.**_

" _ **We meet again, beautiful." Emma stated low enough to not allow others to hear there intimate interaction, before kissing her hand.**_

" _ **Street rat," Regina stated calmly in a low voice. Emma smiled.**_

 _ ***End of flashback***_

" _ **Yeah I am not that charming," Emma brought her knees to her chest. She still had not gotten up off the floor.**_

" _ **You really don't remember do you?" Emma shook her head, "Stand up," Regina pushed of then vanity walking purposefully over to Emma, "Stand up," she demanded again as Emma made no move to stand. Jumping to her feet clumsily Regina produced two swords throwing one at Emma who instinctually caught it.**_

" _ **What are you do-" Regina swung the sword at Emma who to her own surprise blocked it. Regina swung again Emma again blocked. Regina could see the panic in Emma stopping her attacks. She observed the various stages of confusion wash over Emma. "How did I do…?" Emma dropped the sword with a loud clang and her eye grew big, "Holy fuck… holy fuck! What is going on? What the fuck is wrong with me?" Regina fought her urge to rush over to Emma and comfort her. Instead she found a seat in a recliner in her rooms seating area and stared into the fire.**_

" _ **There is an attached room through that door it has all your needs and since you have proven to be an escape artist a magic seel will be placed on your room." Regina waved her hand unceremoniously at the door. She put an immense amount of effort into looking unfazed, but inside she was just as panicked as Emma.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Sup guys it has been a minute but I hope my super long chapter makes up for it. For any of you excited to see what happened in Emma's youtube story I am sorry disappoint this chapter will not have one. The chapter its self is super long and I wanted to get it out. and for any one suggesting I make a new story out of It. my answer is maybe. I kind of have a lot going on right now and this is the best way I can get it out and I kinda want to see your guys reaction to the story idea before doing something else. Also the whole logistics of the story which I could ramble on about all day BUT I won't. Now to shut up**_

 _ **Oh and since I have issues with readying dyslexia and whatever I tried my best to edit, but the chapter was so long I kept getting lost and confused. Hopefully its not to bad.**_

* * *

 _ **May 20**_ _ **th**_

 _ **Emma**_

"Hey," Emma greeted Regina groggily.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you," Regina had changed into a pair of red and black pajama shorts and one of Emma's tank top. Her hair was wet from her recent shower and the glow of pregnancy was still present. For a moment Emma's world was perfect.

"It's all good," the blonde stretched before adjusting herself on the bed. It was late about three in the morning and Regina had just gotten off work. "How was work?"

"Loud," Regina said crawling into bed finding her spot cuddled into Emma. "There was bachelor party at the bar. They got a little rowdy, but it all worked out." Emma chuckled out as the feeling of being complete over took her.

"Basically code for more than one of them hit on you," she attempted to make the comment light and teasing, but it more than anything came out oozing with insecurity.

"You know I always get hit on," she felt Regina's body stiffen, "but yes more than one tried to take me home." Emma's heart clenched as the insecurities she had thought to have buried dug their way to the surface. "Are you okay?"

"Yup," Emma popped the P on yup, instantly regretting the decision to try and fake being cool.

"What's wrong?" Regina sat up looking at her.

"It's nothing," she groaned as Regina pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I hate when you act like this." Regina sighed, "I am pregnant and tired; please just tell me what's wrong so we can go back to cuddling."

"It's stupid."

"Emma." Regina stated firmly.

"I am having insecure doubts."

"About?"

"Us," Emma could see Regina physically taken back.

"Oh." Regina sat straighter and more serious. "Okay. Um could you elaborate more? Like do you want to break up or something?"

"I truly don't know how I feel." Emma sat up against the head board, "I told my parents about the baby and they apparently knew already, something about you eating grilled cheeses. I don't know. Any way it kind of became an argument because I thought my mom was implying the baby wasn't mine. Then I realized that it wasn't her, but me being…suspicious, insecure, untrusting? I can't find the right word without making it sound bad," Emma sighed, "I know I shouldn't feel this way but I do. I am not even angry I just feel…something." Regina stayed quiet for a while causing Emma too become antsy.

"I can understand what you are saying Em, but I don't know what I can do to make it better." Regina finally said.

"Maybe I just don't understand. We have talked about you and Daniel. I just feel like how am I believe to you? How do I trust that you aren't still taking to him or any other guy for a fact? How do I know this baby is mine? How can I trust anything?" Regina looked hurt at Emma's accusation, "But then I think how fuck up that is of me to think that. Out of the two of us you should be the one who doesn't trust me. Yet you do. Then I think back to all the time before I decided to be serious and I know we were never together so it's not the same. Then I think back to that thing with Daniel and again I know we were never together although we were sleeping with each other, so it kind of the same as before and I'm confused and." Regina recognized the blondes frantic mind still working on finding the answer to her personal dilemma. Shifted on the bed and sat on Emma's lap. Regina's sudden movement causing a pause in Emma's mind as her body reacted to her brunette girlfriend. Regina leaned in placing a soft reassuring kiss on Emma lips.

"Slow down," Regina said softly. How could she question the love Regina gave her? Emma's Heart could feel the love Regina poured on to her, but her brain told her different. "Let's take this one question at a time."

"Why do I feel this way?" Emma was starved for answers to questions she never knew she had.

"I don't know," Emma threw her head back hitting it against the headboard and closed her eyes. "Dont." Regina warned rubbing the blondes head. "I can only speculate that the reason you feel this was is, because I led you on. I made you believe that while we were not officially a couple that, I was only interested in you," Regina placed her right hand on Emma's heart, "and no one has ever put you into a situation like that."

"That makes sense I guess," Emma placed her own hand over Regina's. "Are you still talking to him?"

"I have talked to him once about a month ago," Emma's face dropped further, "But it's not what you think I only talked to so he would leave me alone."

"I am not trying to sound controlling, but I don't like you talking to him."

"Trust me I don't plan on talking to him again. If you are curious, which I know you are, he was trying to convince me to get back together with him and that if I could deal with you less we would work out." Emma's grip tightened on Regina's hand.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that you had nothing to do with me not being with him, that I was just done. Then he kept insisting that if I just cut you out 'we' would work. Then I not nicely told him to fuck off and not speak to me ever again." Emma felt Regina slowly grind into her causing a moan to slip from her lips.

"Stop it. I'm trying to be serious." Emma half-heartedly scolded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it," Regina innocently smiled.

"So you're not talking to him right now," she tried to get back on topic.

"No."

"So if I asked to see your phone you would show it to me?" For a second Emma thought Regina would flip out and tell her no.

"Only if you show me yours," 'no' Emma was thankful her mouth hadn't spit out that word before she could think. There were some old messages from girls she had texted. Some recent text she had not responded too. Also there were some pictures she had not deleted, but if she said no though it might have bad repercussions towards their relationship.

"Fine, but I want you to know you will find things in there, because I have not deleted them."

"Why not?" the question was sharp, and filled with the onset of anger.

"I just haven't thought about it and I haven't answered any of the messages." She pulled Regina close giving her a deep passionate kiss hoping to convey her love and loyalty. They continued kissing as Emma's hand found its way to Regina's stomach. Emma pulled away looked at her hand resting on the small bump.

"It's yours, Em I promise. This baby 100% is you there is no one else, but I will prove it." Emma stared at Regina deep in her eyes searching for any sign she was lying or any doubt. As she searched the depts. of Regina's soul she felt silly trying to search for something that did not exist. She final settled on her gut feeling saying that there was not a thing Regina was keeping from her.

"I love you more than I could ever grasp." Emma stated hoping to verbalize her truth.

"I know," Regina nodded. It hurt those Emma to hear those two words. Regina hadn't said I love you yet and Emma was fearful she would never hear them.

"Do you not love me?" Emma asked softly fearing that if she said it any louder it would make the next words be a no. Regina made a sound indicating she was over having to answer Emma's questions of insecurity.

"They are just words Emma."

"Then say them."

"You know I won't," Emma felt tears prick her eyes. "It's not that I don't. I just…the words are just so permanent."

"And I am not a permanent relationship for you," Emma tried to slip from under Regina.

"I didn't say that," but Regina just adjusted herself, "why do I have to say it? Don't I do enough to show you how I feel?"

"Regina get off me," Emma struggled.

"No. I want to know why I have to say something I feel uncomfortable with to please you." Emma was able to finally flip Regina off her.

"Maybe I need a little reassurance that you actually feel the same way I do!" Emma yelled as Regina jumped to her knees. Both froze for a second watch as there stirring son settled back into sleep.

"Do not yell at me," Regina growled. "If sleeping with you, cooking for you, trying to care for our son while studying and working full time while you finish at the academy, and carrying your fucking second child is less significant than three fucking words then we have a real problem," Regina stood her ground.

"A child that may not even be mine," Emma let slip before she catch the words. She instantly regretted them.

"Get out," Regina now nearly in tears seethed.

"Regina-" she tried to apologized.

"GET OUT!" Regina yelled luckily not waking Henry. Feeling defeated Emma nodded her head gathered her stuff and with her tail between her legs left the room. Closing the door Emma leaned against it inside she could hear the faint sobbing coming from Regina. This had not gone to plan.

 _ **June 1**_ _ **st**_

 _ **Regina**_

It had been a week and a half since her and Emma's fight. Even when Emma came home for the weekend Regina had stayed away from her. It's not that she didn't want to see Emma or be around her she just was angry. She felt insulted that Emma could believe it was so easy for her to sleep around. Even worse she knew Emma was avoiding her.

"Regina," her head snapped at the sound of her name. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I am sorry Robin. What were you saying?" She shook her head trying to focus on her friend.

"What's your deal?" Robin asked concerned, "You are nowhere in this room."

"I am sorry. I want to be here I promise. I just have a lot on my mind." Regina ran a hand threw her hair. It was rare that she had some time away from Henry that did not include school or work. So this was a much needed night out.

"Has the honeymoon faze finally ended?"

"I don't know. We had a fight. Well not like a true fight fight, but a disagreement," Regina sighed heavily.

"When did this happen?"

"2 week ago."

"Have you guys talked since then?" Regina just shook her head. The words were now sticking to her throat. The fear that this might be the end caused her heart to ache. "Why not?"

"I don't know maybe I just don't understand." Regina shrugged, "She is upset because I haven't told her 'I love you'. When I told her I wasn't ready she flipped out saying that the baby may not even be hers."

"Not that I am thinking badly of you, but is the baby hers?"

"Yes." Regina sighed slightly annoyed, "I am not an easy girl."

"I mean, again not that I think you are, but can you blame her for questioning the baby." Robin sipped his coffee. "You obviously gave her reason to question the paternity of your children."

"Oh please the fact that I am telling her that it is hers should be reason enough. I have never lied to her," She was upset. Regina never doubted who Henry's Father although Robin and her did have sex. It was always Emma. Now even more when she has only slept with Emma she knew who the father was of her children. "No one knows what anyone does when they are by themselves, unless they are caught. Even when you get caught there are so many unanswered questions."

"I hate you," he always tried to get her to see the other side of the coin. At this moment though that was not a thing Regina cared to see, "you're supposed to be on my side."

"Shut up I am your side, but sometimes you are so stubborn that you would give up your relationship because of an argument."

"I never said I was giving up my relationship with Emma! I am just really hurt."

"Oh really? Because you just said mere minutes ago that you did not know the status of your relationship." Robin's teasing voice and twinkle in his eye made Regina want to reach over giving him good slap. As she glared at her friend she did not catch someone walk up to their table.

"Regina Hey." Turning her head she observed a nervous looking Daniel. "You're here on a date."

"Not you again," Regina sighed. "Look I am going to be nice this one time. I am not in the mood for you go away."

"It's just I am here on a date isn't that a weird coincidence," he gave a weird laugh.

"Is he serious?" Robin asked Regina rhetorically. "Is this the guy?" Regina ignored both hoping that one of them, preferably Daniel, would catch the hint and leave. It didn't work Daniel kept talking while Robin sarcastically listened to the dull man blunder on about who knew what. Regina pulled out her phone buzzing phone. It was a message from Emma saying she couldn't make it this weekend. Regina's heart skipped Emma never has purposefully missed a weekend. Quickly she texted out a message asking why and if she were okay. There was no response. It felt like fore ever before she got a message and what she saw concerned her. Emma had message asking which strip clubs they were going too followed by a quick that wasn't for you. Standing up Regina retreated to the bathroom with her phone she was determined to call Emma until she got a response. Finally after what seemed like a hundred call only to be pushed to voicemail she got through.

"Seriously what is your deal? Stop calling me," Emma bit.

"No we need to talk. Are you really opting to go to a strip club instead of coming to see your son?" Regina seethed with jealousy and anger. She could even feel her heart breaking and her eyes start to water. "Do we really mean so little to skip a visit for some naked woman?"

"I need a break." Regina became furious. She needed a break?

"And I don't! I know being a responsible adult is hard for you but it's even harder for me. I have to wake up every day to basically being a single parent. What do you do? Go to school and that's It." she was yelling and she could care less.

"Look if you just blew up my phone to yell at me I'm just going to hang."

"I am not the wrong here Emma. You can't just accuse me of all these horrible things and then ignore me like it's my fault," tears were rolling down her face. She cried even harder when the line had gone suddenly dead. Painful sobs racked over her body causing fall to an awkward squat. This was happening again Emma was going to leave her. After giving into loving Emma she was going to leave her and she was pregnant again. Standing Regina wiped her mascara from her face checked her lipstick. As she did this Regina made contact with her eyes. Thoughts of Emma plagued her mind. It was how stupid she let someone get to her like this.

No. It was only Emma who made her feel like this. Emma is the only one that could make her feel like trash and loved at the same time. Only Emma can make her smile one minute than cry her eyes out. Isn't that nature of love though? Having a person you give everything to and allowing them that power to emotionally destroy you? And yet we do it with the trust that even though they have it they won't use it to intentionally hurt. That is where Regina is stuck between knowing Emma is about to hurt her and there is nothing she could do to stop it. Maybe Regina was fooling herself? Maybe this was Emma's grand master plan to finally hurt her? But they were happy weren't they? Was that all an act? Maybe they weren't meant to be?

"No," Regina stated allowed she would not let this happen. Had to trust what she felt was real. They had been doing this off and 'not-on' bull shit their whole relationship. Personally she was done. She was exhausted with the games both of them were playing. So either they were going to be together or they were going to be done. But she was not going to let 'them' go without a fight. She would not let this go unless Emma said to because at least this way she knew she had tried. That way if her children asked why Emma and her were not together she can say they tried but it just didn't work. She had to do this for her kids. She walked out of the bathroom with a new determination and anger about her. She saw Robin still entertaining Daniel. "Let's go." She demanded as she made it to the table.

"You don't have to leave because of me." Daniel stated Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. Robin threw some bills on the table as he got up. Regina turned to leave only to feel Daniel grab her wrist.

"Seriously?" Regina pulled her arm roughly away, "Don't touch me," She snapped. "Robin," she non-verbally let him know she was done and they needed to leave now. Walking out she be lined for her car. Hearing footsteps catch up to her she knew they were Robins. "Get in" she beeped the car open. Robin sensing his friend's irritation did what he was told. It wasn't until he saw Regina driving for the Storybrooke town sign that he decided to talk.

"I didn't know that guy upset you that much."

"He doesn't." She focused on the road. "He annoys me that is about it."

"Then where are we going?"

"Boston." Regina said gripping the wheel.

 _5 hours later Boston._

"Regina this is pointless." Robin sighed as he buckled himself into the passenger seat. "We have been to 15 different strip clubs." Regina sighed she had driven to Emma's apartment only to find the place dark. Still determined though she dragged Robin to every strip club she could find. "Maybe we should just wait for her at the apartment?"

"No I have to find her." She drove down the very confusing streets to their next destination.

"Be reasonable Regina we have been searching for hours? Even if we find her what are you going to do?" She knew he was hungry and tired, she was too, but she couldn't give up.

"I don't know yet." Regina sighed out loud as the she pulled up to a red light. "I just need her to see me."

"Why?"

"Because if she sees me then she will know I am serious about us."

"I don't get it."

"I don't either." They drove in silence for another 15 minutes until they pulled up to a bright pink lighted building called 'The Cat House'. It looked to be a popular location with cars filling the parking lot. This had to be were Emma was at. Yes there were many possibilities as to where Emma could be, but with the popularity of this place this had to be it. "This is it," she called to Robin with a loud groan. Walking into the club Regina cold feel her blood pumping to the sound of the base as the music played. She had never been to a strip club nor had she ever wanted too. Nothing against the place or the women who worked there; it was the idea of being at a bar that irritated her. When she wasn't working booze and drunken people were not what she found relaxing.

"ID's," The bouncer asked the pair as they passed the front of the groaning men in line. Normally you would have to be at least 21 to enter a strip club, but recently something amazing had happened. Well at least she thought it was amazing. Her boss, Mr. Gold who was a very wealthy business man who own dozens of properties and was partnered with many other business, had come to her with a promotion opportunity. Mr. Gold was an older gentleman with two sons. Neal Gold, Emma's friend, and Gideon Gold who was 3 years old, both unable to care for any of his business should something happen to him. That being said Mr. Gold had come to Regina with the idea that he would take her under his wing. The plan was that in 10ish years Gold would liquidate most of his assets except a select few that Regina would manage. Gold would get a small portion of the proceeds while Regina takes the rest. The money that was gained from the liquidation Regina would get a small portion of that, but the most of it would be split in two for his sons.

"Here," now that she was part of Gold's inner circle there were many benefits she got. One of them was a jet black membership card with what Regina believed to be real gold letters that spelled out GOLD. This beauty basically got her in everywhere in the region. She flashed the card to the guy.

"Name," the bouncer sighed in annoyance as he pulled a list out of his podium. Normally Regina would rip him a new one, but she was on a mission.

"Mills, Regina." The man opened the rope allowing the pair in. First thing she did was head to the bar to scope the lay of the land, so to speak. As she looked across the room a bartender came over to them. "Apple martini."

"Dude you can't drink" Robin whispered in her ear.

"I Forgot" she sighed, "you can have it," Robin nodded in agreement. The bartender came back with her drink that she generously sipped. It took a minute for her to search the crowd, but thankfully her search was over. On the second floor sat a group of men and three women. One she recognized as Dorothy, one she did not recognize but knew she was a dancer was sat upon the lap of the last woman who to Regina's dismay was her Emma. As she watched as they laughed and drank shots jealousy flooded her body. She wanted nothing more than to go up there and rip Emma's dick off. Regina decided to be a little less violent would be the best option. Regina quickly headed for the stairs to what she believed was the V.I.P. area. She was stopped again by a bouncer flashed her card and was on the move up the stairs as she reached the top she was stopped by a man in a flashy suit she supposed was the manager.

"Ms. Mills what a-a pleasant surprise." The man stuttered. She was caught off for a brief moment when the man said her name. "I hope Mr. Gold is doing well."

"Yes, he is well." She offered her hand he shook it graciously.

"He did not mention that he would be coming tonight or else I would have gotten his room ready." The man nervously stated.

"That is fine. He is not here. I am meeting some friend here so it's just me tonight." She smiled kindly.

"Oh well in that case I will still get the room ready. Let me show you to it," Regina nodded.

"If you don't mind I would like to wait in the room for them." The man smiled and ushered her to a bluish lit room that was considerably more private and quiet room. It had a fully stock high priced bar, a smallish dance pole area surrounded by a large u shaped couch. To finish the room a large window looked out on to the city and bay.

"What now?" Robin asked his highly stressed friend.

"Will you go get her? I just don't want to make it bigger scene then what it is already." Robin nodded and headed to leave the room.

"You know, as tiring as this adventure is. It is pretty awesome that we are in a big ass room in a strip club and literally everyone has kissed your ass since we started this trek." Regina just smiled, "all I am saying is I thought you were an amazing person before, but this…" he gestured to the room, "this just shows you are on your way to being something great. Even if the one person is to selfish to let you grow at your own pace just know what you are doing in life is working." AS Robin left the room Regina felt silent tears start to form. She was frustrated and to have someone validate her personal growth while the person she loved looked past it made it worse. Turning she ran both hands through her hair and took in the peaceful beauty of the city. She caught her reflection in the large window she looked like a mom causing her to chuckle. Her hair was down she wore a grey long thin hooded sweater and black leggings with black comfy boots. This was something you definitely don't wear to a strip club.

"Regina?" She turned to see Emma standing in a button up shirt and skinny jeans. "Is everything alright? Is Henry alright? Where is he did you bring him here?" Regina raised her hand stop Emma from speaking.

"Henry is at home. Everything is not alright but that's why I am here."

"How did you even find me?"

"I have my ways." She was not going to give Emma the satisfaction of knowing she drove to every club she could find. "We are in an argument and since you will not talk to me like an adult I have to literally stalk you."

"I was going to talk to you." She could tell Emma was half lying.

"When Emma? After you fucked a stripper?" she bit loudly.

"I wasn't going to fuck her." Emma growled, "I haven't cheated on you, but if think that I am such a cheating piece of shit then I might as well-"

"Stop!" both of them stopped Regina rubbed her head. "I didn't say you were a cheater what I said is that you may make a stupid decision that will affect us and I don't want that."

"I wouldn't cheat on you Regina." Emma said softly.

"How do I know that? When I see some stripper all over you it makes me wonder."

"I just needed a break."

"A break from what? Me? Our son?" Regina could see Emma closing up. "Just Help Me understand what's going on."

"I don't know. If I could just get some time." Emma stuck her hands in her pocket.

"I have given you almost 2 week already. How much time do you need a month? 3 months? A year? I can't wait forever Emma. I won't wait forever. I gave you the out before Henry was born. You didn't have to stay. You still don't have to stay Henry is still young enough were he won't remember."

"I don't have to stand for this," Emma turned to leave opening the door.

"If you leave out that door Emma Swan, WE are done. No more chances. No more do overs." They both stopped and let Regina's words wash over them. Regina knew if Emma chose to leave she had to stick to her word. It broke her heart just think that Emma would leave. Regina didn't breathe as the base of the music reverberated in the room. It felt like forever before either of them moved. Emma out of contemplation of her actions and Regina out of her fear that any movement she made would result in Emma leaving. Finally Emma let the door shut and Regina exhaled the air that was in her lungs. Needing a drink after their standoff Regina headed behind the bar. Grabbing out a cup with ice and started mixing four types of Rum, Pineapple Juice, Orange Juice, Amaretto, and Apple Juice.

"What are you doing? You can't drink," Regina did not say anything as she continued her mixing.

"Here," Regina slid the drink across the bar then poured herself some apple juice. Emma took a sip tentatively, "that will knock you on your ass so watch it."

"You probably could get in trouble messing around back there." Emma pointed to Regina's current position behind the unoccupied bar.

"Doubt it." Regina drank half of her juice Emma eyeing her. "It's apple juice and for now this is my private room."

"Still they probably want a bartender who works here back there." Emma sat on a stool in front of the bar.

"My current promotion dares them to say anything." She eyed Emma.

"Promotion?"

"Yup, but I am not here to talk about that." She took another drink.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"Then why do you keep telling me to leave."

"I have never once said Emma leave and never come back. What I have said is that if you are looking for permission to leave because this is too much then go. I won't hold it against you."

"If you were in my position would you leave?"

"If I was in your position as me…? No I wouldn't, because I am in unconditionally in love with both my children and never want to miss a moment of their existence. But if you are asking if I was you in your position…? I can't answer that for you. Only you can.

"I don't want to leave."

"Okay then don't." They sat for a minute. "I need you to know Em that I don't say I love you because, 1 I feel moments like this were you get to take a break while I care for our children without complaint is love. 2 that when I make effort to do thing that will make you smile like make your favorite meal is love. 3 that when you touch me or I touch you and it cause me to shiver and my heart pounds and you know that is love." Regina Reached over and softly caressing Emma's face watching as Emma leaned into the touch. "Love is showing me how you feel not words. Saying I love you is so easy to say, but showing is love is hard. I love you doesn't come two hours dressed in leggings and a long sleeve to a strip club to prove to you that you mean something that worth fighting for." Leaning over Regina leant over the bar connecting their lips. Sparks flew and all anger they held disappeared. Regna pulled away needing air. "If you need a break fine, but know that if you take too long I will leave, because I shouldn't be job that you need a vacation from." Standing up Regina drank the rest of her apple juice and headed for the door. "Please use this place for your fun tonight. Everything is on me. Food. Drinks. Women. Lap dances. Whatever. Just know I will be at home with our kids waiting." With that she left out the door gathered Robin who was talking to Emma's friend. She also let them know that food and drink were free in the private room she came out of. Before leaving she informed the manager that the group was to be taken care of and that the blonde woman was to get a dance from a least two of his best girls. The man nodded in enthusiasm especially when she tipped him $200. Regina then got into her car with Robin and drove home. A short while into the drive Robin had fallen asleep leaving Regina thinking and hoping she had not made a mistake.


	25. Chapter 25

_**June 2**_

 _ **Emma**_

So she can admit that she make have reacted badly. No buts about that. She was just so angry. Not just at Regina, but herself as well. She was trying to be more mature and open to discussions with Regina; not go rouge and make questionable decisions. Seeing Regina and talking to her was probably their relationship's saving grace. Emma was reactive person and while sometimes it helped. Many times her reactiveness caused her more trouble. By Regina showing up and offering a weird disgruntled olive branch it made Emma see that she reacted childishly.

10 minutes after Regina left she wanted to go after her. She couldn't though. She was drunk, like really drunk. Whatever Regina had made her had knocked her on her ass. So she stayed but all the fun she was supposed to be having turned into a numb blur. Two strippers gave her a lap dance and they were good but she just didn't enjoy it. Either way she decided chasing Regina was not the safes option at the time. So hungover Emma walked into the Rabbit Hole carrying a bouquet of flowers to apologize and talk to Regina.

The bar was quiet as it was only 11am and everyone, except a few local drunks, was at work. Walking up to the bar Ruby a girl she fucked around with a few times in the past was at the bar.

"Swan what are you doing here stranger?" Ruby lean on the bar popping her breast forwards.

"I'm looking for Regina." Emma said sitting on a bar stool.

"And I am guessing those are for the boss lady?" Emma nodded. "She is in her new office. I'll show you." Ruby led Emma down a dark and dingy hall to a door with no name on it. Ruby knocked on the door from the other side she heard Regina call her in. "Good luck Swan." Ruby turned and walked away leaving Emma to quickly check her hair, breathe and clothes. She wiped her palms on her jeans and went in. The first sight she saw was Regina behind a desk her hair was loose and she wore a casual white shirt and black vest. She looked up at Emma with a smile then it fell.

"Emma what are you doing here?"

"Uh,"she looked around the room briefly. There were two leather chairs in front of a desk. A book shelf that had pictures of Henry and an ultrasound photo she was guessing of the new baby. Instant regret flooded Emma's body, "Did you have your first ultrasound?"

"Oh yeah. I had it scheduled for last Friday." Emma picked up the photo and looked at it. "I tried to tell you but you didn't really talk to me. So I just let it go."

"I guess I will never get this pregnant thing right." Emma hummed.

"Em why are you here?" Emma put the picture down and remembered the flowers she had brought.

"Oh right," these are for you she handed the flowers over to Regina. Who smiled happily making Emma's stomach flop. "I wanted to come talk to you and apologize for the way I acted. It was immature and I understand that I can be upset with you but I should never take it out on my relationship with Henry."

"I can accept that." Regina nodded standing up and taking a seat in of the leather chairs. Emma joined her it the chair opposite of her. "I apologize for being difficult. I know that my actions are sometimes hard to read and that I should express myself more with words rather than rely on you reading into my actions."

"I can accept that, but I still am upset with you." Emma stated matter of fact like.

"Why?"

"A number of reasons." Regina waited patiently for Emma to continue. Fighting to find the words Emma decide to bring out the envelope she had retrieved from home and handed it to Regina. It had taken Emma a lot of soul searching, reflecting and researching, but she believed Regina about her kids.

"What's this?" Regina said flipping the envelope over.

"So I realized that you would never lie to me about something so life changing as me being the parent to not only Henry, but this new peanut." Emma took the letter from Regina and started opening it. "To prove this I am going to open this letter. It's the paternity test for Henry. I got it 6y months ago give or take. I never opened it because I knew you wouldn't lie to me. I know I told you that I had doubts about Swan 2.0," Regina smiled, "But I was just being stupid and insecure." Emma pulled out the letter reading it for a second then gasping.

"Emma?" Regina got worried.

"I'm the father." Regina slapped Emma's shoulder. "Ow!" Emma laughed out.

"You are a dick." Regina scolded, "you had me worried."

"I'm sorry. I knew what it was going say, but…" Emma felt guilty for a second for allowing her insecurities get to her.

"That small speck of doubt was still there." Regina nodded in an understanding."

"Yeah."

"I'm Sorry you know for playing games. I wasn't purposefully making us a game it just happened" Regina sighs, "I Just fear that the love I feel for you and I used those games a way to hide that feeling."

"I get it you know…now. I played with girls hearts; even yours although I didn't mean too. Then you stuck up these walls to protect yourself from me. So of course you would feel that you have to find a way to hide your vulnerability. I get it."

"I don't," Regina chuckled to lighten the mood.

"It's ok." Emma took her hand, "My parents have told me that on more than one occasion they were ready divorce each other, but never did because when they had calmed down they both realized living a life without each other is worse than longing for one another."

"How did they work through those rough patches?"

"Talking. Sometimes being selfish and focusing on them and not me. Being open with what they are feeling. Separating from each other if the conversation got to heated then coming back once they have calmed down to talk it out. Taking turns making the first move to forgiveness." Emma shrugged noncommittally.

"Okay." Regina smiled happily.

* * *

 _So **I have made a large decision in this story guys. This is the official end of this story. I realized while writing this chapter that I could not continue on without this story being drawn out.**_

 _ **But consider this a prequel to things to come. Big things are happening for me creatively though and it hit me like a thunderbolt. So here are the big ideas. The reason I decided to end this right here was because I am ready to move on to Emma's and Regina's future. When I say future I mean like a couple years down the road future nothing too crazy.**_

 _ **1 There will be a continuation of this story coming soon! There will be more kids. Big career changes. Big family changes. Drama of course. More characters who will joining our leading couple. A way bigger story arch.**_

 _ **2 the youtube story will be getting its own story time as I don't want it to muddy the water for the next story.**_

 _ **3 I am seeing this story going on for a couple of story and possibly more spin off.**_

 _ **Thank beings said thanks for the support and love and look out for my next story.**_


End file.
